The Psychology of Grimmjow
by Riza Winters
Summary: On the hunt for revenge, Grimmjow finds Ichigo powerless and in a very vulnerable position. After intervening, he no longer knows where he stands, and neither does Ichigo. Both lost and confused, they must find their way if they wish to stop what's coming
1. Chapter 1

The Garganta closed behind the lone figure and he descended unnoticed from the night sky. He winced when his feet touched solid ground and grasped his left arm. The wound was still fairly fresh and any movement hurt it. If he were a reasonable man, he would hide somewhere and rest. But he was not a reasonable man.

He was Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, and he was out for blood.

It didn't matter what kind of shape he was in, he had to find Ichigo Kurosaki, he had to face him once more and if he couldn't defeat him then he was nothing, and he had nothing.

He'd missed the battle that had taken place in this world, but he knew Aizen was gone. Good riddance had been his first thought, but now he just felt lost, and this was the only thing left to make him keep moving forward.

However, he was about to feel much more lost and confused.

He found Ichigo, though it had not been as easy as he'd thought. The boy had absolutely no spiritual pressure. Must be because he was in his body, he thought. But when he did spot him in the secluded alley, he found the boy fighting for his life with some man. _Why doesn't he just transform and kill him? _He thought. Oh well, he would just wait until he dispatched with this one and then he would have Ichigo all to himself.

Except things were not going down at all as he expected. Ichigo was hurt, it looked like he'd taken a blow to the back of his head, probably a surprise attack. And he had sustained other injuries, his movements were slow. The man had him pinned on the ground, he was over top of him.

"What kind of tactic is that?" Grimmjow said aloud but then he saw the man reaching for Ichigo's belt while the other hand had the teen pinned by the throat.

A shot of cold ran through Grimmjow as he finally recognized the man's motives. The man had the belt undone now and a terrible, desperate noise issued out of Ichigo's lips.

"HEY!" Grimmjow yelled, but neither human reacted. He found himself flashing forward without even thinking. A rage had engulfed his whole being as he rushed into the man. He knocked him clean off Ichigo and stood over his sputtering form. The man on the ground stared up confused, scared. His arms shook and blood trailed down them where he's skidded against the gravel. But when he saw no one, he sat up and stared at Ichigo, guessing it must have been some burst of adrenaline from his victim.

"You'll pay for that, boy." He made to stand but a hard force struck his chest and flattened him again. The pressure slid slowly from his ribs to his neck and panic consumed him. He thrashed wildly.

Grimmjow slowly applied the pressure to the man's throat with the sole of his sandal, wishing the human could see his face before he killed him. This was really too good a death for him. He should slice him to pieces slowly with Pantera, but he didn't really have the energy in his condition. This would have to be enough.

He could feel the boy's eyes on him, or at least looking through him since for some reason he still didn't seem able to see him. Ichigo had opened his mouth to say something but never found the words. Grimmjow let the man writhe a few seconds longer before stomping down completely. It was over.

He stood back from the body, chest heaving like he'd just fought a battle and he realized he had gotten uncontrollably angry. It wasn't like it was an unusual feeling for him but in this particular instance it _was _strange, because he wasn't angry on his own behalf...

Slowly he turned to the boy on the ground. Ichigo was still gathering himself and trying to stand. He was ghostly pale and trembling from head to toe. His fingers struggled to push his leather belt back through the loops. Grimmjow could only watch, unable to understand his own feelings in this situation. What was he supposed to do now?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a painful wretch and the boy was on his side vomiting violently. It only lasted a couple of minutes but Ichigo didn't move much after it stopped. He just rolled to the other side and covered his face with his hands.

"Yo, Kurosaki." Grimmjow said, just in case, but the boy clearly couldn't see or hear him. "Well, if you can't see me then I guess that's it, you must have lost your powers, no good fighting you in this state."

He made to leave but then stopped. He looked to the body and the absolute seclusion and darkness of the alley. Ichigo was still on the ground. Anyone or anything could attack him right now.

"I suppose there's always a chance you'll get your powers back, and it would be a shame if you died between now and then." He said to himself, trying not to think he had any other motivations.

Ichigo moved behind him. He got to his feet and staggered on trembling legs to the body.

"Who's here?" he asked out loud. "I didn't think Soul Reapers could kill humans."

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably. Ichigo spun, hearing the gravel move. He stared right through Grimmjow. "Is it you Renji?"

Ichigo was squinting as if he might actually be able to see past the filter of life and death but to no avail.

"Please..." he whispered to the air, his voice on the verge of breaking. "Don't...don't say anything..." He stepped closer and stumbled and without thinking Grimmjow reached out to steady him. Ichigo jumped in alarm at the touch but seemed even more confused when it moved away so quickly.

He had been able to somewhat feel Rukia or Renji if they got close enough but this was neither of them.

"Who is it?" He asked, his voice cracking, unable to handle any more stress at the moment, but he wanted to know, he needed to know who had seen this, who had saved him.

"Please, just tell me, write your name in the dirt or something, anything..."

Grimmjow couldn't take this anymore. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, he wanted to leave but he couldn't until Ichigo was out of danger so in frustration he grabbed the boy's arm and Sodinoed to the only place he could think to go.

He let go a little too early and Ichigo spun uncontrolled across the yard of Urahara Shoten. The boy stopped just short of the steps and shook his head in confusion at what had just happened.

"There you go kid."

Grimmjow's mind flashed back to the desert, when he was on his back and Nnoitra leaned in for the kill. Ichigo had stopped the blade, had saved his life.

"Now we're even."

He turned to leave but found himself at the wrong end of Urahara Kisuke's cane.

"Well, well, isn't this unexpected." The cane shot forward,struck him square in the forehead and the arrancar was instantly out, falling flat on the ground. Ichigo was still trying to make the world stop spinning but moved to Kisuke's side.

"Kisuke, tell me, who is it?"

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques."

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the shower in the back of Urahara's. The heat had worked through his sore body and he felt a lot calmer now. He dried off and changed and walked back to the room Kisuke had offered him for the night. He sighed in the doorway, he felt utterly exhausted, and yet he'd fought so many battles in the past...still this was different.

Someone lay their hand on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He whipped around to see Urahara who was already retracting his hand and uttering an apology.

"No, I'm sorry..." Ichigo said, trying to hide the trembling of his voice.

"I just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks, Kisuke."

They stood in silence for a moment before Ichigo asked the question. "What did you do with him?"

"For now, I have him secure. He could have vital information about the state of Hueco Mundo."

"Oh..."

"Ichigo, he's not your problem."

"But why was he there? Why did he...intervene?"

"I don't know but I'll find out. You get some rest now and we'll talk again in the morning."

"Okay."

Ichigo could feel the shopkeeper watching him for a few moments as he settled in, then the door was gently shut and he closed his eyes, trying to block out the events of the night.

* * *

Kisuke knelt next to the prostrate arrancar. He checked that the binding spell was complete and then woke him up.

"What the Hell?" Grimmjow scowled when he found himself unable to move.

"A precaution." Kisuke said simply and his eyes locked on the shop keeper.

"Let me go."

"I have questions."

"I don't care."

"What happened tonight?"

Grimmjow just stared back at him.

"What are you doing in the world of the living?" Urahara rephrased.

"None of your–" Urahara didn't strike, not yet, but suddenly that cane was against his throat.

"Really Grimmjow, what's the point? Why be defiant for no reason? You risk nothing in answering simple questions."

Grimmjow glared at him the whole time. Kisuke lifted the cane anyway and waited.

Grimmjow sighed and rolled his eyes but relented. "Fine. I wanted to finish my fight with Ichigo."

"Then why didn't you fight him?"

"Are you kidding? I don't know what happened to him but he ain't worth fighting in that state."

"Then what did you see when you found him?"

Grimmjow swallowed and his eyes drifted away from Urahara's. This was as good a confirmation as anything for Kisuke but he needed to hear it.

"Grimmjow."

"I..." How was he supposed to explain this? It was awkward, it was disturbing, and then Ichigo had pleaded for him not to say anything. Still, one look at those eyes beneath the hat told him the other already knew.

"Did he–"

"No." Grimmjow cut him off. "It didn't got that far."

"Because you stopped him."

"I just reacted."

"And you killed him."

"Yeah, so, one less stinking human, who cares?"

"And then you brought Ichigo here."

This was met with silence.

"Why?" He pressed.

Grimmjow tried to shrug but couldn't. He growled in frustration.

"If you want to go free, you'll answer my questions."

"Screw you."

"Grimmjow, its simple, just tell me why you brought him back here."

"I don't know, he was all pathetic and I was gonna just leave but then I thought maybe he's just lost his powers temporarily and if something happened to him now I would never get to finish my fight with him. Clearly I shoulda just left him there."

"No Grimmjow. I thank you."

Grimmjow just snorted depressively. This did not seem like thanks and he had not done it for the kid, he'd done it for himself. Because really, with the rest of the Espada and Aizen gone, Ichigo was all he had left. So he had better get his powers back.

* * *

**_Hey, so this story is a bit different than my other ones, a bit darker, but it suited my mood of late so I pursured it and now I quite like it. As the title suggests, it will delve into Grimmjow's character deeply, some hints as to why he may act they way he does. But I've also gotten quite deep into Urahara and Ichigo's psyches as well. It is set post war, when Ichigo has no powers and Aizen is locked away in Soul Society. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and stay tuned for more soon._**

**_Night,_**

**_Riza._**


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow woke again later in the night. He didn't remember Kisuke doing anything but the mysterious man must have used kido on him after he got the answers he wanted. But now when Grimmjow stirred, he found he could move freely and instantly he shot to his feet.

He tried the door, sealed, like he'd guessed. He pushed against one wall and his suspicions were confirmed, the whole room was spiritually locked down. He slammed one fist into the wood in frustration but then slid back down as pain shot through his other arm. Leaning back against the wall he examined the dressing that someone had applied while he was asleep. It was clean, it looked like it was finally getting better but it would still take some time, Nnoitra's blade had bit deep into the bone as well as the flesh.

As much as he wanted to escape, these people were clearly not interested in torturing him or hurting him, even if they kept him locked up. He hadn't had much chance to rest since he'd woken in the desert, the Soul Society now actively controlled Las Noches, he had no safe place to go. So he supposed, he might as well take advantage of this time of relative safety to get better. Still propped up against the wall, he shut his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

"You're up early."

Ichigo turned at the sound of the voice. He was dressed and just finished a cup of tea in Urahara's kitchen. The old Soul Reaper had clearly just woken, and poured a cup for himself.

"I have a test this morning. I wanted to go home and grab a change of clothes before going to school."

"You feeling up to it?"

"Worse has happened, Kisuke."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." That was the end of the conversation, and looking him over, Urahara could tell that he was much better after the rest though he doubted it would be that easy for him to move on. Still, he let it go.

"Alright Ichigo."

"Thanks, Kisuke." The other just nodded and Ichigo hurried to the door but stopped. He looked back over his shoulder. The question was obvious but he was trying to find the words to phrase it. Urahara answered before he could ask.

"I'm keeping him here for now. Tessai and I will decide what's best later."

"Okay."

Ichigo left and hurried home. He snuck up to his bedroom, changed and came down as if he'd been there all night. He managed to get out the door without questions from his family and then got to school on time for once.

He wrote the test distractedly. He didn't know what bothered him more: what had happened last night or the fact that Grimmjow was currently being held prisoner at Urahara's.

The day went slowly, he made it to lunch and considered leaving since he was absorbing nothing, but then when did he ever really pay attention in school?

"Something bugging you?"

Ichigo had been sitting at the edge of the roof with his lunch. He'd managed to avoid his friends, choosing to have some alone time but this particular voice nearly toppled him to his death. A strong arm kept him from falling however and he turned to see Renji.

He wanted to jump up and hug him but that was not exactly his style, so he settled for grasping his hand in a firm shake. He almost asked how it was possible he was seeing him before noticing him in his school uniform. His gigai. It was the first he'd seen him since the day he'd lost his powers.

"Geeze you scared me."

"Aparantly. You shouldn't be hanging around the edges of buildings now that you're a weakling human." Renji smiled, hoping the joke wasn't too soon, but Ichigo's mouth curled as well.

"Shut up." he said, punching his arm. "What the Hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Babysitting."

Ichigo just eyed him for a moment. "You don't mean..."

"I mean you and I are going to be best buds for a while." Renji sounded as thrilled as Ichigo felt.

"No way, why?"

"Soul Society figures that now that Aizen is gone there's the possibility that other enemies will move in to fill the gap. Who knows how many minions he had and even though we're occupying part of Hueco Mundo there are still a lot of dangers there. Long and the short of it: anything could be out there seeking revenge or just trying to eliminate competition and you, Orihime, Chad and Uryu could all be targets. Now that you don't have your powers, it was decided you should be protected.

"And why did they send you?"

"My squad is one of the strongest at the moment, we suffered the least damage after the battle and they can manage without me. Plus, I've gotten to know my way around this world pretty well."

"So you're alone."

"Yeah, Rukia couldn't make it for this one. But I'm sure she'll be sent over when things calm down. She says hi, by the way."

Ichigo nodded and sat down. "So I'm stuck with you."

"Yup."

"Does this mean you'll have to be around me _all_ the time."

"Not every second, if you agree to where this." He held out a chain with a small crystal at the end. It glowed and changed colours but when he took it, it instantly shone pure white.

"What is it?"

"It will allow me to track you even though you have no spiritual pressure." Renji held out his pager, normally used to track hollows. "See, there you are." He saw the white dot next to another that must have been Renji."

"Alright, fair enough." Ichigo pulled the chain over his head and tucked it underneath his shirt.

"I'll still have to be around most the time, but you know, I don't want to go crazy."

"Thanks."

Renji just laughed. Ichigo was still too happy to see him to be mad. It wasn't until he go past this initial feeling that his thoughts raced back to the shop where Renji normally stayed and where a certain individual was currently being held. He didn't know what he wanted, but for the moment, he didn't really want Renji finding Grimmjow.

"So...I suppose you'll have to stay at my place then?" He asked hoping it didn't sound suspicious.

"Yeah, I guess, if you can come up with some excuse because I'm not sleeping in that closet."

"What? It was good enough for Rukia." Ichigo smiled.

"No way, I'll go to Urahara's then."

"I'm just joking Renji." He spat out quickly. "I'll tell my dad you're having a rough time or something and need a place to stay."

"Okay fine."

"RENJI!" Ichigo only saw arms wrap around Renji from behind and the man go stiff before he realized it was Orihime. Chad and Uryu were behind her.

"Orihime." She withdrew, blushing, but still beaming and Renji turned around. "Good to see you again."

"We missed you. Its been a long time."

"Yeah, a few months, I guess I lost track with Soul Society being so crazy."

"How is everything?" Chad asked.

"Getting there." Renji went on to explain the state of his world. From an outsiders perspective, everything would seem to be going as normal, but what he explained was the personal side to the story. He divulged information about captains and Soul Reapers that he had clearly wanted to talk to with someone but had no one to turn to since they were all in the same boat. But here, he could let it out without worrying.

He told them of squad ten's tough times. Both Captain and Lieutenant tried to carry on like normal but both were hurting deeply. Often Hitsugaya would disappear to go training, uncharacteristically leaving his squad with no orders. Rangiku could hardly fill in as she was trying to push down hurt feelings about Gin and worry for her captain. Her normal comforts, Hisagi and Kira were both suffering equally for the loss of their two captains-turned traitor.

Captain Komomora hurt too, but hid it. Soifon was adapting to the loss of her arm and never wanted to admit needing help though there were simply some thing she could no longer do. Momo was still in a coma from the wound Hitsugaya had dealt her. And the rest were trying to bear the burden created by all this mess.

Even his own captain, Renji admitted, had developed an unhealthy rivalry with Captain Zarakai that was then creating tensions between members of each squad. Fortunately, he, Ikkaku and Yumichika could stay above it but there were a lot of others who could not.

"Wow, sounds exhausting." Orihime said when he was done explaining.

"Yeah, couldn't say I was too bothered when they sent me here." He almost regretted saying it aloud but then, what was the point? It was the truth.

The bell rang, they had to break up and head to class.

* * *

Grimmjow barely dodged the explosive force in time and fell flat to the floor as his own cero ricocheted off the wall and back towards him. He should have known better, but he was tired of being cooped up here and wanted out. The ball of energy continued to bounce around the room but was losing speed and power. Eventually it fizzled and died but not before almost striking him two more times.

"Perhaps I should have warned you about that." He hadn't even heard the door open but shot to his feet at once. He couldn't quite gauge this guy yet and wondered what his chances would be of getting past him. In his clogs and cloak, he didn't look like much of a threat, but he still had the mysterious cane in his hand.

"Where is Pantera?"

"Pantera? Is that your Zanpakuto?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

"Safe."

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"Do you really have to ask, we're enemies."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Because, you intrigue me." The answer was intentionally vague. Grimmjow sighed in frustration. He'd had enough of this. He'd been stupid in rescuing the kid, and now he was stuck. He decided to take his chances.

"Don't." Urahara warned, seeing it in his eyes.

"I'm not going to stay here as your prisoner."

"Where else do you have to go?"

The question wasn't said menacingly but it bit deep because Grimmjow really didn't have anywhere to go. He swallowed hard and Urahara realized he'd said the wrong thing.

"Screw you!" Grimmjow lunged. The room itself had no spiritually dampening properties, only the walls and door were secured by kido. The door was open and that was what Grimmjow was trying to reach. He knew he couldn't sodino faster that Urahara could block his path so he didn't try. He rammed straight into him_, _intending to push them both out into the hall.

Grimmjow had underestimated his enemy. Urahara anticipated the move and held up the cane. It remained a piece of wood, or otherwise in Zanpakuto form it would have cut clean through him, but between the force of Grimmjow racing formward, and Urahara swinging down with all the force he had, there was a sickening crack and Grimmjow was sure he felt his collar bone snap as well as the sting of a long welt forming along his neck and chest where it struck. He coughed on his back, the wind knocked out of him and glared up at Urahara.

"I told you not to." The shop keeper said evenly.

Enraged, Grimmjow raised his hand, a cero forming. Urahra didn't seem phased but then a small voice sounded behind him, unaware of the danger.

"Master Kisuke, I brought the tea..." Ururu's eyes widened when she saw the ball of energy.

"Grimmjow, don't!" But it was too late– the energy had reached its peak and Grimmjow had to release it. Urahara flashed in front of Ururu, carrying her with him down the hall. The explosion rocked the place they'd just been standing and without looking, he knew Grimmjow was gone. A dirty tactic, but it had worked. Urahra took a moment to make sure the girl in his arms was unharmed before setting her back down.

"Jinta!" he called, and the red haired boy rounded the corner, already on his way having heard the explosion. The command was unspoken when the boy saw the trembling girl and he took her hand and lead her away. Tessai quickly joined Urahara, a long sword in his hand.

"He didn't get this." he held out Pantera.

"No. But he wants it back. Its our only leverage now."

"What do you think he intends to do?"

"I don't know, but I think we should call Ichigo."

* * *

**_Okay, here is the second chapter. I am currently at 34518 words on this one- so I just edit it chapter by chapter and then publish it but as of where I am now, I think I want to switch the rating on this one to Mature. I have taken a darker approach to this one, and because of that there are darker themes coming up as well as much harsher language so I think I will switch it now in anticipation of what's to come and just to be on the safe side. _**

**_As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!_**

**_~Riza_**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days passed with no sign of Grimmjow. Ichigo had chosen not to tell Renji. Somehow, he felt they weren't in danger. He really did believe Grimmjow wouldn't hurt him if we couldn't fight back. It wasn't his style: the espada wanted a showdown that only his soul form could give him.

Urahra had agreed not to say anything simply because he thought it was better for everyone if he got his hands on him before Soul Society did. So far, Grimmjow had kept a low profile, but soon he would need to feed, and they could easily tack the disappearance of hollows.

But, as Ichigo was finding true about most aspects of his life, things did not go as smoothly as they hoped.

It was just after school when Renji's pager beeped.

"A hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. The local Soul Reaper should get it." But as he watched the screen he grew concerned. "Its pretty big though, and its moving close to the elementary school."

"We should go then."

"No, I should go. Here, take this." Renji pressed his skull ring to his chest and let his body fall into Ichigo's arms. The teen scowled but there was nothing he could do but hold the gigai and stare at empty space where Renji must have stood before flashing off, creating a gust of wind.

"Crap."

"Need a hand?" Chad's deep voice sounded behind him and he gladly let the larger boy take the burden of Renji's body.

"He's got to stop doing this, or people are going to get suspicious."

"Yeah, we should get him out of sight. I'll take him to your house."

"Okay, thanks." Ichigo really wanted to run after Renji but he wouldn't be able to see him anyway.

"Ichigo, it seems like something has been bothering you lately." Chad stated in simple even tones, no pressure, no demand.

The orange haired teen sighed deep before answering in a voice that was less than sincere. "Yeah, I guess its just going to take some getting used to, not being able to see the spiritual world."

Chad just nodded. Ichigo didn't know if he believed him and he honestly wasn't sure that wasn't the root of his worries anyway. They walked the rest of the way home in silence but met a surprise when they got there.

"Ururu, Jinta." Chad greeted. They were hovering on the sidewalk outside the Kurosaki Clinic.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Master Kisuke said to give you these." The solemn girl held out a pair of glasses. They were simple, plain black framed glasses.

"What are they for?"

She shrugged. "He said you'd know."

"Uh..okay." He put them on but nothing happened. He started to feel stupid looking up and down waiting for something to happen so he took them off and slid them in his pocket. When he looked back down, the children were already leaving.

"Hey, wait, did he say anything else?" he called but Jinta just waved him off.

"Strange." he said but felt Chad stiffen beside him.

"What is it?"

"Renji's spiritual pressure just flared."

"He's fighting a hollow."

"No, its higher than that. I should go." he started to pass the body off to Ichigo but the other shook his head.

"No, I'm going with you." Chad didn't bother to protest, he knew Ichigo too well. They quickly snuck Reji's gigai to his bedroom then darted off.

* * *

Grimmjow had attempted to wait for a small hollow, but since the soul reapers were interfering in Hueco Mundo, fewer and fewer were coming through and he just couldn't wait any longer, he needed food.

The hollow was huge, storming uncontrolled toward a building full of small humans. It was a stupid move, he knew. Some Soul Reaper somewhere must be watching this town and surely it wouldn't let a bunch of humans get killed but no one seemed to be coming so he took his chances.

Even without Pantera, and his injuries, he was able to take it down without too much trouble. He was an espada after all– the last espada as far as he knew. He ate quickly, still concerned that he would draw attention. He almost made a get away before a small voice made him spin around, hand extended in preparation for a cero.

"What kind of Soul Reaper are you?" A small dark haired human asked, but quickly her face changed. "You're spiritual pressure is dark...like a hollow's." Suddenly she tensed, as if he was going to pounce on her. He dropped his hand.

"Forget you saw me." he said flatly, and turned to leave.

"Who are you?"

He ignored her but stopped and looked at her. "You seem familiar. That spiritual pressure..."

"My brother was a Soul Reaper, did you know him?"

"Kurosaki?"

"Yes."

It made sense now why she could see him, but still it didn't change anything, he had to go.

"Wait, can you tell me what happened to him?"

This caused him pause. "Wait, you don't know?"

"No. He never knew that I knew what he was. And then one day his powers were just gone."

"I don't know, but I have nothing to do with him."

"Weren't you friends? You said you knew him."

Grimmjow just laughed. "There are other ways to know someone."

"I agree." Renji appeared before Karin. He didn't want to expose himself to her but there was not much choice.

"Renji." She said with no surprise but he had no time to question it right now.

"Go home Karin."

"Who is this guy?"

"We'll talk later, get going."

"Fine, but you better tell me the truth."

"Fine." He listened to her leave but kept his eyes locked on Grimmjow.

"What are you doing here Espada? I thought you were all dead."

"You were wrong." Grimmjow knew he wasn't really in the shape for a fight but he didn't entirely mind a chance at battle since he'd missed out with Ichigo.

"Where is you Zanpakuto?"

"I don't need it to beat scum like you."

"Ha, this will be over in seconds." he gripped Zabimaru tight and matched Grimmjow's cocky smile.

"You wish."

Grimmjow shot forward and it was on. Renji had let his pride get the better of him, he forgot how fast the espada could be, and this one had nearly killed Ichigo on several occasions. Had Grimmjow had Pantera with him, he would have been in trouble, but as it was, it was only a matter of time until he took him down. He transformed into shikai but didn't think he would need his bankai to end this one.

Grimmjow dodged and darted, landing a few rakes with his sharp fingers, but taking worse blows from the enemy. Those barbed edges on the Soul Reaper's zanpakuto made every strike all the worse for the deep and rough tears they created rather than smooth slices. He took a couple strikes to his back, ripping his jacket to shreds. He tore away the rest of it, wincing in pain as he did so. The Soul Reaper was an honourable fighter and waited for him.

"Ready to quit?" Renji offered.

"So you can kill me? Or interrogate me?" Grimmjow asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I'm sure Soul Society would love to talk to you."

"Yeah, I'm sure they would, but I'm not feeling too chatty."

"No, I didn't think so."

They started up again, Renji was surprised to feel another cut across his face– this one was persistent. But when Zabimaru raked over Grimmjow's shoulder he fell to his knees.

Renji had suspected he was already injured there by the way he'd been favouring that side in battle and he was right in thinking it would be the easiest spot to hit. He let Zabimaru draw in a few more inches and then stopped, just to give Grimmjow the warning. The espada gasped in pain but his eyes showed clearly that he was still looking for a way out of this.

"Just stay down and I won't have to hurt you anymore." Renji warned. He didn't take pleasure in torturing an unarmed, already injured enemy, though some of his pity was dulled by the memories of the many times Ichigo had nearly died at his hands.

Grimmjow slowly withdrew his right hand from his wounded shoulder and held the bloody palm toward Renji.

"Don't!" He warned, moving Zabimaru argain. Another tooth cut through Grimmjow's shoulder and he cried out but refused to back down. Renji had no choice but to keep going but even as Zabimaru sped up and ripped through him, Grimmjow released the cero.

Renji dodged, but in doing so gave Grimmjow the second he needed to pull his shoulder out from under Renji's blade. It hurt like hell but he was determined to get away.

"Stop." A deep voice made him look up. He was startled to see Ichigo, who once again looked straight through him but next to him was one of the humans who could see the spiritual world.

"What's going on, Chad?" Ichigo asked but Chad couldn't answer because Grimmjow was on the move. He figured he could make it past them but Chad's arm instantly hollowfied and he found himself dodging a ridiculously powerful blow.

"What the hell?" But Renji was back on him and he had no time to question.

"Renji is fighting Grimmjow." Chad answered Ichigo now.

"Oh no..."

"What is it?"

But Ichigo was suddenly struck by another thought. He pulled out the glasses from Urahra and put them on. Suddenly, not only could he see the battle but he could also hear it. All he was missing was the sensation of spiritual pressure.

"I can see them." he breathed to Chad. But then he was stuck by how wounded Grimmjow was. "How is he still fighting?" He knew first hand how painful Renji's shikai was.

But the battle didn't last much longer.

Renji let his sword go back to normal. Grimmjow seemed to be having trouble seeing and Ichigo was sure he would pass out soon from blood loss. When he made one last vain attempt to fight back Renji struck him with the butt of his sword. The espada collapsed, not quite entirely out, but immobilized.

"Renji." Ichigo called running over to them.

"Ichigo?" he saw the glasses and put two and two together. "Urhara?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

They both turned their attention to the gasping man on the ground.

"I'm going to have to take him back to the Soul Society. I'll let Urahara know to keep watch over you while I'm gone."

Ichigo didn't say anything.

"What is it?"

He didn't really know what to say so he said nothing.

"Listen Ichigo, I know something's been going on with you lately–"

"Call Urahara."

Renji looked at him. "Okay..." Ichigo knelt down at Grimmjow's side while Renji called.

His blue eyes were glassy but they shifted to him. His breaths were shallow and short and he weakly clutched his ruined shoulder.

"Why did you save me that night?" Ichigo asked, low enough that Renji and Chad couldn't hear.

Grimmjow tried to speak but didn't have the strength. His eyes were closing.

"Um, Renji I don't think he's going to make it."

Ichigo leaned close and put pressure on Grimmjow's shoulder. But the instant he was within reach, Grimmjow's eyes shot open and his left arm grabbed him around the neck. Had he been able to sense spiritual pressure, Ichigo would have felt the flare in warning but as he was, he was caught easily. Renji dropped his phone but he couldn't do anything with Ichigo's body shielding Grimmjow like this.

"Shit.." he muttered. Grimmjow somehow got to his feet with the boy in his clutches.

"Move and I snap his neck." Grimmjow warned. Renji and Chad both stood tensed but not knowing what to do.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo hissed but Grimmjow wasn't interested in a long stand off. He hurled Ichigo at Renji with all he had left and Renji had no choice but to drop his sword to catch the human. With the last of his strength, Grimmjow sodinoed away.

* * *

Urahara only got half of Renji's message but was quite aware of the situation. He'd already sent Tessai to collect Grimmjow while he himself gave some explanation to the lieutenant as to why he couldn't take Grimmjow back to Soul Society. But it seemed he was saved the trouble. He felt the incoming rush of spiritual pressure and met the force in the yard.

Grimmjow fell to his knees as soon as he was out of his Sodino, holding back a scream while he clutched his shoulder. Urahara walked up to him cautiously but felt very little power left in him.

When Grimmjow didn't look up at him he knelt before him so he could look in his eyes.

"You came back."

Grimmjow was gasping and didn't seem able to speak. He was completely spent but did manage a few words.

"Don't want...to go...Soul Society..."

"So you chose me as the lesser evil?"

Grimmjow barely nodded.

"What makes you think I don't want to kill you after you put my friend in harms way?"

Grimmjow met his eyes, but only blood came out his lips when he tried to speak. Urahara relented. He knew well Grimmjow had not intended to hurt the girl, only escape. So he sighed and caught Grimmjow before he face planted.

"Well, you made the right choice." Were the last words Grimmjow heard before passing out completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Urahara shrugged out of his blood soaked cloak and washed his hands. Grimmjow had barely pulled through, he'd pushed himself way too hard in escaping Renji and lost a lot of blood. Not to mention the wound in his shoulder was terrible. Renji's shikai was unforgiving and, underneath that, Grimmjow's collar bone had been broken. He also needed food, he hadn't gotten nearly enough earlier. But Urahara could get around that– espada could feed on the same food as Soul Reapers, they had simply never tried.

Cleaned up, he returned to the room where they were healing Grimmjow. Tessai looked exhausted, it had been ten hours since his violent arrival. Now he was stable at least.

"Its okay, Tessai. Get some rest."

Tessai lowered his hands from the pale form on the floor and stood. He bowed quickly before going to his own room.

Urahara regarded the being on the floor. He certainly was intriguing. He'd known enough to come back here rather than run off and die alone. He wanted to live badly enough to risk imprisonment, but not badly enough to risk going to the Soul Society. He wondered why that was. The arrancar had to know that Kisuke was a Soul Reaper, after all.

He decided to settle down, Grimmjow was stable but he probably shouldn't leave him alone just yet. He'd only been sitting for a few moments when pale lips parted and he heard murmurs from the sleeping arrancar.

"Grimmjow?" He leaned over him and was surprised when his eyes opened. "Well, I didn't expect you to wake up for a couple days at least."

Blue eyes stared back at him but he didn't get the feeling the arrancar was quite all there. Grimmjow shifted where he lay then froze as the pain hit. He looked down at his arm and shut his eyes.

"What did I do this time?" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Urahara asked.

"I hate him." He said and Kisuke was sure his mind was in some other time and place, most likely Hueco Mundo. He asked the question, pretty confident he already knew the answer.

"Who?"

"Aizen." He took a shuddering breath. "Shawlong, how bad is it this time?"

"Pretty bad." Urahara answered. "You barely pulled through."

"One of these days he's gonna kill me. I can't take it anymore."

Urahara thought over the best answer. He wanted to get to know this arrancar and he was highly interested to know why he was defiant to Aizen.

"We could leave." Grimmjow's eyes shot open and he stared in shock at the hallucination of Shawlong.

"Have you forgotten what happened last time I tried that? Worst two weeks of my life."

"Of course, I apologize."

"Seriously, I don't even remember what I did this time." He turned to his shoulder again. "What did he use on me? It feels like he tried cutting my arm off with a hacksaw. At least when Tossen did it, he was quick about it."

Urahara did some quick mental math and knew that Shawlong had been killed by Toshiro Hitsugaya before Grimmjow had reappeared in the human world with the missing limb. The sick espada must be blending memories together. This was an excellent opportunity to get the answers he wanted.

"I could bring Orihime Inoue to you." He suggested.

"No!" Grimmjow said at once. "Aizen would just punish me worse and he'd probably punish her too."

"And you care what happens to her?"

"Of course I do, she's my leverage against Ichigo.'Sides, she gave me my arm back once already. I don't want to owe her too much."

"I see."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Lord Aizen?"

"Who else?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Why?"

And the next words came after a shuddering breath and in a voice much quieter than before. "I just wanted to know if he was still mad."

The way the words came out of Grimmjow's mouth put a whole new light on everything. Up until now, Urahara had just gotten the impression that Grimmjow hated Aizen and wanted a way out, but the way he spoke clearly showed that he wanted to be in Aizen's good graces, and not just because he was afraid of him...it was like some sick relationship with an abusive father. Urahara almost felt guilty going on but he would never get another opportunity like this.

"He sent the healers didn't he?" He said, leaving the statement intentionally open.

"Yeah, but that's because he doesn't want to lose one of his soldiers." There was a pause. "He hasn't hurt me this bad in a long time. Are you sure you don't know what happened?"

"I wasn't around at the time and since then I've been with you."

"How long was I out?"

"Half a day."

"Help me up."

"Grimmjow, there's no way you can move in this state." but the arrancar was stubbornly trying to move. Kisuke easily kept him flat by pressing on his good shoulder. Grimmjow didn't struggle much, his body simply couldn't.

"Shawlong, let go."

"No, you're not well."

"I can't let him or the others think I'm weak"

"I'll cover for you. Just stay down."

Grimmjow was in a lot of pain and it seemed to make him relent. "Okay, but only for a bit."

"Alright." Grimmjow looked to be going under again, he didn't have time for many more questions so he asked the one that really bugged him. "Grimmjow, why do you hate Ichigo so much?"

"Because...he thinks he's better than me...and there is only one person I'll accept that from_..._"

"Then why did you save him in the alley?"

"Cause...no one...deserves that..."

"Okay Grimmjow, go to sleep now." Grimmjow was already out. Urahra sat back in the corner, but looked on Grimmjow in a new light.

* * *

Grimmjow woke to blinding bright light. The air was dry and warm, he felt a gentle heat radiating off the ground beneath him but shade kept most of him from the sun's rays. He moved a little so it covered his eyes as well and realized he was actually at the threshold of a small building.

Once back in the shade, he saw he was in a small shelter, there was a bed, the sheets torn off and half drug across the room, probably by him while he stumbled out of bed though he didn't remember doing so. In fact he didn't remember coming to this place at all and had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was falling into Urahara's arms and hoping he'd made the right decision.

Now he was starting to question that. Where had the Soul Reaper taken him? He pushed himself to his knees, it was a struggle. He'd reopened his wound and saw the red staining his bandages but for some reason it didn't hurt as much as it should have, though a dull pain was still there. He used the door to stand then stepped out in the bright sunlight.

He was in a desert, but not like Hueco Mundo, it was orange, dusty more than sandy, full of craggy hills and half sized mountains in the distance. The earth was cracked and spotted with boulders. Here and there were patches of life though, some grass, some desert plants. This couldn't be Karakura. He wasn't even sure this was the land of the living.

He felt a twinge and dropped to his knees. He might not be able to feel all the pain, but his body was definitely not ready to be moving yet. The horizon was becoming hazy before he saw the outline of the green cloak of Urahara and another person beside him.

"Leave you for five minutes and look what happens." Urahara said taking his better arm.

Tessai carefully gripped his other side and they pulled him to his feet. "Actually, master, it was at least two hours."

"Well its not my fault Ichigo and Renji wouldn't leave."

"Then why did you offer them to sit for tea?"

"Well I didn't want to look suspicious now did I?"

Their banter was lost to Grimmjow who concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other until they had him before his bed and he sat. He accepted the glass of water with relief, his throat was dry and then he leaned back against the wall.

He shut his eyes and distantly felt pressure on his shoulder. He blacked out for a few minutes and when he opened his eyes he was still sitting and Tessai was just withdrawing. Grimmjow craned his neck to see fresh bandages.

"Stay in bed this time." Kisuke said from his seat in a chair Grimmjow hadn't noticed earlier.

In fact he hadn't taken in the room at all. There was a small table with three chairs around it, a row of cupboards above what looked like a work table but was mostly covered in crayon drawings. There was even a small stove meant only for cooking he assumed since it was warm enough. And all the windows had thick shutters and blinds to block out the sun.

"What is this place?" He asked, meaning both the cabin and the desert.

"This is my basement." Grimmjow just stared back at him. "Yes, it must seem a little confusing but essentially it is a sub-dimension I've created underneath my shop. The large terrain is great for training and experimenting. And it never gets dark." Now the extreme measures to keep out light made sense. It would be hard to sleep in a land of perpetual light, especially for one born of a world of perpetual night.

"And this cabin," Urahara continued, "has served many purposes over the years. It was once just a simple work station while I was busy working on projects down here but since then I have found more than one visitor who has needed to stay out of sight and it was fitted for more long term purposes. You will find plenty of food and supplies in the cupboards." he noticed Grimmjow's eyes on the pictures. "Ah yes, and when not occupied, it has served as a great play house for the little ones."

Grimmjow nodded.

"I've decided it's best if no one knows you are here, only those who live in my home. Ichigo, Renji, no one connected to Soul Society can know where you are. Unfortunately, I have many unexpected visitors who like to drop by so its best to keep you down here."

Grimmjow just nodded. There was silence until Urahra spoke again. "I have questions for you, as I mentioned when you first arrived, but I trust this time around it won't take any unpleasant measure to keep you from leaving. You asked for asylum and I gave it to you, so I expect you to stay here."

"I will." Grimmjow said. He hated to be dependant on someone else, especially someone he didn't know, but he had little choice and so far this wasn't too bad.

"Good." Urahara said, all seriousness leaving him at once. "So how are you feeling?"

"Numb, I can't feel much from my shoulder. Did you do something?"

"Tessai here is very talented with his kido. It will take some time yet, but bone, muscle and flesh should heal smoothly if you let it. That means no more getting out of bed."

"I don't even remember getting up." Grimmjow said, sliding back onto his pillow as a wave of fatigue rolled over him.

"We'll just have to keep a closer eye on you then." Urahara's voice was already fading and he felt the tug of sleep pull him under.

* * *

It was several days until Grimmjow was up and about on his own. During that time he would wake to find either Tessai or Kisuke or occasionally the shop children watching over him. He strongly suspected they were keeping him under with kido most the time to keep him from moving the wound around too much or perhaps because it was easier.

When he did recover enough to move around, he didn't stray far from the hut, fatigue still drained him and he moved around the hut like an invalid, blanket draped over his shoulders, one arm in a sling.

But he could take care of himself again, and Kisuke only came to visit him now. They would sip tea and Grimmjow would answer his questions. At first defiance was his initial reaction but he slowly managed to accept that he had no one to be loyal to anymore, nothing to protect. He didn't understand why the shop keeper wanted so many details about events that had already passed– already ended with the capture of Aizen. But he dutifully reported everything he knew, knowing this man was the only thing that stood between him and the clutches of the Soul Society.

* * *

Ichigo tossed under his sheets. It had been a month since the incident outside the elementary school. Renji had searched high and low for Grimmjow. Ichigo had gone to Urahara's as soon as he got away from his guardian for a few hours but there was no sign of him there either. With those wounds, he had probably died, and for some reason that just didn't sit well with Ichigo. He shouldn't care, but he did.

Renji was sure he was still out there, but had reported his probable demise back to Soul Society.

But in the dark of night, Ichigo wasn't sure that's what was keeping him up. He pulled his blankets closer and tried to shut out all thought.

* * *

"_Why did you save me?" that face he'd hated so much stared down at Grimmjow through the haze of his pain. _

_Then before he could stop it the reason flashed through his mind. It swelled in his memories like it always did, uncontrolled, unwanted, but inescapable._

_Aizen had told him he'd learn obedience, he'd warned him, and in this moment he wished more than anything he'd listened._

_He remembered crying for the one and only time in his life. Pain was always manageable, but this feeling, of betrayal, of vulnerability, things unsuited to a warrior's disposition– these were feelings for which he was not equipped to deal._

"Grimmjow"

The room exploded in sheer energy and Grimmjow was thrown back just as much as the shop keeper in the blast wave. He had no idea a cero had been forming in his hand as he'd slipped into the waking nightmare.

He still didn't have any idea what was happening when Urahara, covered in dust and a few flecks of blood stood before him, cane extended toward his throat. However, whatever words Urahara had been about to speak died on his lips when he saw the unfocussed blue eyes just beginning to return to the present and realize what happened.

Grimmjow started at the sight of the cane but Urahara lowered it at once and knelt before him, trying to read whatever was in those eyes before it disappeared. But the espada snapped back at once and though he remained unmoving against the wall where he'd been thrown, he was quickly trying to come up with some excuse for what happened while staring at the still smoldering wall.

"Grimmjow?" Urahara leaned back and offered a hand. Grimmjow still avoided his eyes as he came shakily to his feet. Urahara decided not to press the issue, he'd glimpsed enough to know it was not hostility toward himself or his friends that had caused this. Still, he couldn't ignore it completely.

"What was that?"

"You startled me is all." Grimmjow said dismissively, then finally met Kisuke's gaze. After a second he lowered his eyes and saw the spots of blood. "Sorry."

Kisuke only nodded.

"Why don't we go upstairs for a bit?" he offered after an awkward silence. Grimmjow didn't say anything just followed him out.

The cabin wasn't immediately next to the exit, but a few sodinoes and flash steps and they were back in the shop. It had been a month since Grimmjow had been up here. At first he simply couldn't move around too much but even after the day the bandages finally came off and he was physically fine, he had no real desire to leave. He had nothing left in the world, except fear of the Soul Society. If he'd known what depression was, he'd have understood what he was feeling. As it was, he was content to pass day after day, almost entirely alone in the desert.

Uarahara was not oblivious to his feelings, but he didn't know quite what to do, mostly because he had nothing much to offer him in terms of a future other than this. They had long gotten past their original relationship of master and prisoner, and were more or less friends at this point, except for one thing that burned Grimmjow deeply and that was that the shop keeper still had Pantera hidden. He could never truly trust the man until he had his blade back in his possession.

They ate and drank and spoke little. Grimmjow didn't even seem interested in the rest of the world. He only stepped outside on Urahara's insistence that the real sun might do him some good. It was mid day and though he felt the heat of its rays, the world up here was much cooler than his desert. He supposed it was refreshing, but what did it matter? This was not, and never would be, his home.

After a little more time, Grimmjow excused himself and returned to his solitude in the artificial world.

* * *

**_Not a lot happened I know but lots of action in the next chapter! Not sure if I'll post again before Christmas so if not Merry Celebrations to all! And for those of you following The Boy From Hueco Mundo I will try to get the chapter on the Fourteenth Squad up soon._**

**_And to actually answer some questions for once because I suck at that I know and I apologize:_**

**_Writingbunny– not right now, eventually I will post the Toshiro and Yachiru one but I haven't fully developed it yet. Also working on a fanfic outside the Bleach universe but I want to finish it before publishing._**

**_x-Wabisuke-x– Well I completely forgot about the whole limit release thing, which will become apparent again in future battles...sorry about that, so I am essentially dealing with the Soul Reapers at their max power and in this battle Grimmjow was still hurting from his wounds from Nnoitra and his broken collar bone from Urahara._**

**_Alright, well hope you enjoyed and leave your comments please!_**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Riza._**


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo wandered home from school. Renji was at his back, watching him silently. He knew the boy was not himself; he knew that ever since he'd lost his spiritual powers Ichigo wasn't the same, but Renji could never really find a way to breach the subject. He just did his best to protect him from any physical danger. That is, until the boy stopped and turned around to face him.

"Fight me."

Renji just stared back at him. "What?"

"I mean it, let's spar."

"I'd kill you."

"Not in your gigai. I don't want to be helpless just because I'm not a Soul Reaper. I could fight before, so I want to fight now."

Renji thought it over for a moment.

"Okay fine, I'm game, let's go."

Once it was decided, both were eager to get going. They ran to the nearest park, threw down their bags and tore off their school uniforms until they were just in their white undershirts and black pants. Renji had not fought in a gigai much and was eager to give it a real workout. Ichigo was just ready to feel the thrill of battle once more.

Though he missed the feel of Zangetsu in the palm of his hands, Ichigo did get the familiar rush of adrenaline as he dodged and struck at his opponent. The two danced around each other between strikes, very much like boxers.

Ichigo took a fair few hits that would raise some bruises as well as questions but Renji didn't come away clean either. Both had black eyes and bloody lips but mostly they met each other's blows with deflections, their speed was nearly even; Renji was still a little faster as not all his powers were shut out by the gigai.

They were breathing heavily but still going when Renji suddenly froze. Unaware, Ichigo sent him to the ground with a powerful punch but realized at once that the other's attention had wandered somewhere else.

"Renji?"

The red head ignored the blood on his cheek from the hit and shot to his feet again.

"Put on those glasses Ichigo." Ichigo watched Renji's gigai fall to the ground and reached back in his forgotten shirt for the black frames. Instantly he saw the lieutenant of squad six.

"What's happening?" Renji seemed torn as to whether to leave Ichigo or take him with him.

"I feel the energy of an espada, at the shop."

"Grimmjow?"

"I don't know..but I don't think so.."

"You have to take me with you." Ichigo insisted.

"I don't know Ichigo, I don't know where you'll be safer..."

"There's no time, let's just go."

"Fine." Renji grabbed his arm and they shot off.

* * *

Grimmjow felt the sky rock. He knew that the sky here in the artificial world equalled the shop, and anything powerful enough to rock the shop was a concern. He had been walking on one of the ridges, far from his cabin. Kisuke had told him he needed to start doing something or he'd get stuck in a funk he couldn't get out of. Training was the only thing he could think to do. He'd just finished a run that had winded him. Kisuke was overdo for their daily sparring match. Now he stared up at the ceiling and felt another shock wave.

This was not good.

As exhausted as he was, the threat sent a surge of adrenaline through his muscles and he raced to the trap door between this land and the real world.

When he reached the stairs he stepped into water and saw more of it pouring down the hatch door. With it came a familiar riatsu...

_Halibel..._

He tested the door and felt a heavy weight there. There was nothing for it, if the shop was flooding, this might at least be a release for the water and a chance of saving those above. He backed up and shot a cero straight at the door.

He was right, it was a flood, and he clung to those stairs for dear life. Something struck his back and he reacted just quickly enough to catch the boy. Jinta hung limply in his grasp, and Grimmjow pulled him close as more torrents of water came down. Eventually, the tide ended and he took a moment to check the boy.

"Ururu..." he murrmured. It was enough for Grimmjow to know he would live and he took a second to race back to his cabin, deposit him on the bed, and then race back to the stairs.

He walked into utter devastation. He moved carefully through each room. Some walls were gone entirely, and the roof had been obliterated and everywhere water rained down. He caught a figure on the floor and recognized it as Tessai. He did a sweep to make sure the area was clear, then knelt at the kido master's side. His pulse was weak, his breaths shallow. Grimmjow cursed. This amount of destruction could only mean a surprise attack.

He left Tessai for the moment and moved to the main entrance of the shop. For the second time since coming here, he felt bitter rage on behalf of someone else. Uraraha was bent, soaked and bleeding, over the form of the small shop girl. He was torn in a terrible position: the girl was not breathing and he needed to perform CPR on her, but at his back, Halibel was still advancing. Before Grimmjow could move she sent another wave of water at them. Urahara was swept back painfully hard into the wall, but cushioned the girl's impact and immediately returned to trying to push the water out of her lungs.

Halibel raised her sword again.

"Stop." Grimmjow came around the corner and made himself known. Pure shock made his old ally comply.

"Grimmjow."

"Halibel."

"Nnoitra killed you."

"Afraid not. I heard Aizen killed you." She made a disgusted noise in her throat.

"He stabbed me in the back but he got what he deserved."

"Then why are you still carrying out his orders?"

"Because all Soul Reapers deserve to pay for what they did to us."

"You whining about your friends?" She just growled. "Get over it."

"I did not spend all that time recovering and building up my strength to 'just get over it,' Grimmjow. Now, join me, or get out of my way."

Grimmjow looked back at Urahara. Form this angle he could see deep gashes in his back where his body had collided with hard objects in the flood. But right now his only concern was the girl. Grimmjow watched a little longer until finally she sputtered and coughed and Urahara pulled her into a relieved embrace.

"Grimmjow." Halibel insisted.

He took a step forward, positioning himself between Halibel and Urahara. "Old Man, if you're able, I think now is the time to give me back Pantera."

Grimmjow didn't wait to see what Urahara would do because the Third Espada was already striking; she had never been one to wait.

He met her blow with his bare hands, grabbing her transformed arm, as she was now in resurrection form, and twisting away from the attack. He jumped back, trying to draw her out of the building, but she wasn't stupid. However, when she turned her water canon back to Urahara and the girl, they were gone, and Grimmjow was hurtling toward her. She easily dodged and kicked him in the abdomen. He doubled over but rolled away from her descending arm.

"Why are you working for them?" She demanded when he got back to his feet.

"Not _them_, _him_. I owe Urahara, I can't let you hurt him or his friends."

"What about _that _one." Grimmjow felt Soul Reaper energy outside and spun to see Renji and Ichigo arrive. The distraction was enough and he felt water sweep him off his feet once more and he was sliding towards her. She had her hand ready to deliver a finishing blow.

"Shit," He shot his hand up and his cero met her attack. It was reckless and desperate and destroyed what was left of the room and Grimmjow felt the floor splinter around his body as the force of their collision crushed him downwards but watched satisfied as it sent Halibel flying upwards and out of the shop.

Outside, Renji and Ichigo had hardly come out of flashstep before they saw the espada's body hurling out of the roof. She collected herself, however, before landing in front of them. Renji pushed Ichigo away just in time to counter.

Halibel kept Renji engaged but her golden rimmed eyes flashed sideways to Ichigo.

"So it's true, you really are worthless now."

"Hey!" Ichigo said indignantly but shut up when she struck at Renji a few more times. He countered but was clearly struggling. Her eyes went back to the lieutenant.

"Tell me." she said, her breath even while his was ragged with the effort. "Did that little captain survive? Is Toshiro Hitsugaya still alive?"

"Of course he is!" Renji spat.

"Excellent. I've been looking forward to a rematch."

They broke apart and their battle intensified. She seemed completely lost in her hatred of them and Renji was having trouble combatting her power of water. Like the tenth captain, it was a power that could almost always be replenished by the water all around them. When she pulled back even farther, they knew they were in trouble.

"CASCADE!"

Renji dove for Ichigo. He was fast enough to reach him in time but not fast enough to jump back into the air before the water struck them.

Ichigo held his breath for the longest he'd ever had to in his life. Renji used his body to take the impact of the striking water, enough to kill any human, and even a lower ranking Soul Reaper. In the force of it, there was no chance to control their motion, up or down, side to side, and they had to wait for the water to calm. And on top of that, Ichigo knew Renji was barely holding onto consciousness.

They finally broke the surface, Ichigo's lungs burned, but he didn't have long to think about it, next thing they were on what remained of Urahra's roof. Renji dropped Ichigo then slumped forward, nearly on top of him. He was badly wounded from the impact of the water.

"Renji..."

The lieutenant lay gasping in his soaked robes. They had been torn so when he finally pulled himself into a sitting position he ripped off the top half, lightening his load just enough but exposing the deep bruising already forming all over his back. His muscles quivered as he forced them to move.

"Renji, you can't."

"I have to..." he breathed. "BANKAI!"

Nothing happened.

"Shit..." Renji was far too spent to call on his powers and so they were practically defenceless when Halibel descended on them again.

"All Soul Reapers will meet your fate."

Renji couldn't move, he was on his knees. She landed beside him, her bankai fading. She held her sword point to his neck.

"NO!" Ichigo jumped up. She gave him an amused look.

"And what do you think you can do?"

He stood facing her, wondering exactly the same thing but knowing that there was no way in hell he was just going to watch his friend die.

When he didn't speak, she smiled. "That's what I thought."

She drew back the sword and Ichigo did the only thing he could think to do and stepped in the way.

"ICHIGO!" Renji screamed behind him.

He kept his eyes on the blade, waiting for it all to end, but instead of white hot pain slicing through him he felt a foot to his gut and then was tripping over Renji as he fell backwards. When they untangled themselves and looked up, both were equally shocked to see the bare back and that tattoo six towering above them.

"Idiots." Grimmjow breathed, but then smiled at his opponent over their crossed blades. Pantera hummed happily in his hands, and all those feelings of emptiness and uselessness washed away. Their connection brought back every fibre of resilience in him, every ounce of pride, and every nerve of steel. His grin became a toothy smile.

"Feeling less impotent, Grimmjow?" an actual strain could be heard in her voice but Halibel held strong. She still outranked him by quite a bit, after all.

"I'm glad you're here, Halibel. I was getting tired of sparring with the old man."

Behind him Ichigo made a noise of shock. _Urarhara had been hiding Grimmjow this whole time? _

"I take it then, that you're ready to die?" She mocked.

"Ha, didn't Aizen teach us to always be ready to die?"

She bristled at the name, or perhaps the memory and their swords clashed again. "I didn't know you paid such close attention. But what would he think of you if he saw you now?"

"You think I care? I disobeyed orders a hundred times!" He shot back as they moved higher in the sky, every clash a little more heated than the last.

"Yes, and you should have a thousand scars to show for it, but the healers were good now weren't they? Anyway, you may have let your own interests get in the way, but the only reason you did was because you knew that after a little pain he'd always take you back. You _needed _him more than any of us."

Grimmjow's smile faltered only a little and he ignored the gash she made in his shoulder. "I think you've got me confused with Ulquiorra."

"No, I don't."

He felt another burn and saw blood down his side. "You telling me you never bowed to him?"

"Physical actions are nothing compared to emotional dependence."

"I was not, dependent!" He swung in furry but that was what she wanted. His sword arm dropped uselessly at his side, a sickening torrent of blood ran from the underside of his arm. He landed on the soaked ground, the water having funnelled into the basement or spreading over the surrounding land. He picked up Pantera with his left and met her next attack. She was clearly surprised at his ability to counter.

"At least you still do justice to your rank." She murmured behind her mask.

"Of course I do." His attacks were different now, his left swing delivered blows in a way to which she was unaccustomed and he sliced across her middle. She grunted in annoyance.

"You never mentioned you could wield your sword with both hands."

"What, you can't?" He mocked and got another cut on her side.

"Let's end this." she hissed.

"Gladly." he swung but she had already begun to transform into her bankai. His sword met the bone of her chest and glanced off harmlessly. The next thing water was striking him in the face, and he was falling. He landed on muddied earth and when he opened his eyes, found he could hardly see. The force of the water had damaged his vision.

"You bitch!" He screamed, crawling forward and feeling out for where he'd dropped his sword.

"You idiot." She replied and he felt her hand clamp around his ankle. He still couldn't see much more than a blur but knew she was dragging him back toward the shop. "You should have joined me when I gave you the chance."

"You're the idiot for going after the Soul Reapers. Its just going to get you killed."

"That's my choice to make." she said. Grimmjow grunted as he was drug up the ruined front steps and inside. Finally she dropped his leg, and he tried to squint to see her.

"Sorry about your eyes." she said almost sincerely. "I didn't want to kill you, but you made your decision." He couldn't see her face but he knew she was genuinely bothered to be making herself essentially an orphan– the last of her kind, the last of their messed up fellowship under Aizen.

"Goodbye Grimmjow." He hollered out of both shock and pain when he felt Pantera slide through his left hand and pin him to the ground. His injured right arm was not strong enough to pull it out and she knew. "You will meet your end with the rest or your friends." he felt her move away and screamed again, this time in utter frustration.

Outside, she raised her arm and called once more on the forces of nature.

This time, it was Grimmjow's turn to hold his breath. He didn't know why he even bothered, it was useless. The water rushed in around him, swelled over his body and eventually consumed him completely. He struggled vainly against the sword, keeping his mouth firmly shut and refusing to go out like this but knowing he really didn't have much choice.

That was, until he felt a splash beside him and the blade shift in his hand. After a second of struggling, it was pulled cleanly free and a hand reached under the water to pull him up. The lack of spiritual pressure and the faint shimmer of orange that he could make out told him who it was.

"Kurosaki."

"Shut up and hang on."

"She'll flood this whole damn place."

"Urahara will stop her."

"He's too hurt." There was a hitch in Ichigo's breath, clearly he hadn't noticed.

"Still..."

"Where is Pantera?"

"I've got your sword."

"Give it to me. I'll go finish her."

Ichigo reluctantly gave him back the sword but then watched as Grimmjow stumbled in the waist high water. He felt out with his hands and Ichigo realized something was wrong beyond the physical injuries.

"Dammit!" Girmmjow cursed when he ran straight into the floating tea table.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo sloshed up to him again and looked at his eyes. The damage to them was clear. "You can't even see!"

"Doesn't matter. I'll sense her spiritual pressure."

"Grimmjow, wait!"

"Get off!" He shoved Ichigo back but could not get past the incoming water to get out the main entrance.

"The roof." Ichigo said behind him. "It's the only way out."

"Where?"

Ichigo grabbed his left wrist and yanked him to the most open spot.

"Here."

Grimmjow jumped up and out, dropping Ichigo back on the roof beside the unconscious Renji.

Once in the sky, he could at least move without worrying about obstacles. At least he thought. He could feel Urahra's spiritual pressure racing towards him.

"Hey, Kisuke–" But the shopkeeper slammed into him bodily and they both plummeted back into the waters of the house. "What the Hell?" Grimmjow exclaimed. "I was helping you!"

"I know." Urahra's voice was strained, he was hurting. "Forgive me, Grimmjow."

The shopkeeper drug him through the flooded remains of the house, the water now up to their chest, and, as they got closer, the pull got stronger and Grimmjow realized they were nearing the trap door.

"Kisuke, wait!" Urahara launched the arrancar at the whirlpool and vanished. Grimmjow grasped out but could reach nothing. This was going to hurt.

He was under the water in the swirling vortex for at least a minute before his body was finally forced through the opening. He felt ribs crack as they struck the unforgiving steps and he could do nothing to stop his descent as he rolled down each one, finally ending up in mud. For a long time he lay gasping, water constantly raining down on him but it would take a lot more than what Halibel was dishing out to drown this world.

He tried to move but his body screamed at him and he decided not to try for another few minutes. By the time he was ready to try again, the torrent of water had dried up, and he knew that the battle was over.

* * *

Urahara faced the third espada in a battle that would most likely claim his life, but he had little choice. He'd protected Tessai and Ururu in a kido barrier but not even that would save them if Halibel brought down the whole shop. And he had looked but couldn't find Jinta. If she had killed him...

He swallowed his emotions and watched her dark eyes as she left the shop where she'd just dropped Grimmjow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ichigo drop back into the shop and knew the teen would take care of things there. He needed all of his attention here.

She'd started a flood that could destroy them all and even as she kept it up she managed to keep him back. His injuries slowed his movement and drained his energy more and more every minute.

"Die, Soul Reaper!" he dodged and struck. He kept it up long enough to see Ichigo and Grimmjow reemerge, but something was wrong with the espada, he wasn't going to be much help. He felt a pain in his back and stumbled in the air. He didn't have much left.

As his feet landed back in water he felt a tingle of cold, deeper than the cold of the water itself, and noticed flecks of frost forming out of the wet droplets on his Soul Reaper uniform. The length of Benihime glistened silver and his eyes shot up to the sky.

"Looks like I'm going to get that rematch." He heard Halibel say and the moment he realized who it was he shot toward Grimmjow. If he didn't hide him now, it would be too late.

* * *

**_As promised, action! Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Riza_**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo watched in shock as Urahara slammed into Grimmjow and disappeared back into the house. But his attention was drawn away by the gentle snow that had just begun to fall around him. He may not be able to feel spiritual pressure anymore, but this was one he could see.

"Toshiro..."

The small white haired captain rocketed out of the sky with a vengeance. His moves were swifter and more deadly than Ichigo had ever seen. Halibel met his blow but it sent her reeling and ice spread up her sword and her arm almost instantly. There was a silver glow about the boy and Ichigo knew that he'd spent every possible moment since the day of Aizen's defeat honing his skills.

Six months later, this was the result.

In their first battle, Halibel wounded Toshiro gravely, she'd nearly beaten him, but now it was like watching a master destroy a child. She'd expended much of her energy already, but even at her peak, Ichigo doubted she could have contended with this. Hitsugaya never stopped, never gave her a chance to shoot taunts or explain herself or even beg for mercy and then, in the blink of an eye, she was nothing more than a pillar of ice.

The flood ended, Urahara staggered back outside. Histugaya was panting in the sky, but slowly his blood lust washed away like the water and he let his bankai fade as he landed on mushy ground. The remaining water beneath his feet crackled into ice with every step he took but he stopped to look over the ex-Soul Reaper before him.

"Looks like I got here just in time." but there was not joke in his voice, he understood the seriousness of the situation. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm not sure yet." Urahara said, looking back to the shop. "I couldn't find Jinta."

"You're hurt."

"It can wait."

"I'll look for him, you rest."

"No." Toshiro didn't insist. He knew he would never rest while someone he cared about was lost or in danger.

"Alright, then I'll check on Ichigo and lieutenant Abarai."

Urahara just nodded, returning to the wrecked shop. Toshiro leapt up onto the roof.

"Ichigo?" he was surprised to see the teen looking straight at him. "Can you see me?"

"Yes." Ichigo pointed to the glasses. "Urahara's invention."

"Don't say any more. That's a huge violation of the boundaries of our worlds."

"Does it matter?"

"Just don't advertise them."

"Renji..." They both looked to the man unmoving on the roof. "He took the full force of her attack to save me."

"It's his job. It wasn't your fault."

Ichigo didn't say anything because no matter what, it definitely felt like his fault to him.

Toshiro knelt next to him and checked his wounds and spiritual pressure. "I'll have to take him back, this is pretty serious."

"But he'll be okay, right?"

"Of course, he's too stubborn to die. But his wounds run deep, he must have withstood an incredible force."

"He did."

"What about the others, Tessai, the girl?"

"I don't know."

"Urahara was hurt too, I'll go inside and check on him." Toshiro looked from Renji to the broken interior of the shop. "Ichigo, I hate to ask her, but we could really use–"

"Of course, I should have called Orihime as soon as it was safe." Ichigo looked to the pillar of ice. "It _is _safe, isn't it?"

Toshiro's eyes flashed cold for a second and Ichigo regretted asking but then they darted away from him to shield him from the uncontrolled emotions that still boiled in the child captain. "Of course, Ichigo, I would never ask if I wasn't sure."

Ichigo swallowed. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

Ichigo reached for his phone but realized it was soaked and useless. "I'm sure they'll be on their way anyway." he said. Toshiro just nodded, and jumped down inside. Ichigo sat next to Renji and hoped the others would hurry.

* * *

Toshiro walked into the back of the shop to see Urahara in a rare emotional moment, his arms were wrapped around a small figure and he just saw the tuft of bright red hair to know he'd found his missing friend.

Hitsugaya waited a moment before making his presence known. "All accounted for after all?"

"Yes." Urahara said. Ururu and Tessai were laid out on the floor, breaths even, but still unconscious. Jinta however, looked relatively unharmed. He was wet, but sandy dirt clung to every crease in his jeans and t-shirt.

"What happened to you?" Hitsugaya asked and their eyes met, being at the same level, but Jinta quickly turned away.

"I tried to attack her and got thrown back pretty far."

Toshiro raised and eyebrow at Urahara but didn't press the issue. There would be time for that later.

"Are they stable?" He asked, nodding to the others.

"Yes."

"Then let me look at your wounds."

"You should be reporting back to Soul Society."

"You should be trying a little harder not to seem suspicious." Hitsugaya knew the shopkeeper through many adventures on earth, but that didn't mean he always trusted his judgement, especially after finding out he'd hidden the hogyoku in Rukia's gigai.

The shop keeper met his eyes, then shrugged off his hiori and the top of his robes. Huge bruises and deep gashes were revealed and Toshiro started his work right away. The whole time, Jinta kept silent but his eyes kept darting back to the trap door.

"There, that should keep you together until Orihime can get here." Toshiro withdrew and Urahara pulled his robes back over his shoulders. He didn't move as Histugaya made his way to the trap door.

"What do you have down there, Kisuke?"

"I can't tell you."

"You know I have to look."

"I know."

"Stay here."

Hitsugaya turned his back to reach for the handle but before he could the older Soul Reaper was in front of him.

"Don't try to stop me."

"I'm coming with you." Histugaya eyed him a moment, then grasped the handled and stepped into the basement.

* * *

"There, all done." Orihime withdrew and Renji sat up amazed. He knew her powers well, but he was still impressed every time.

"Thank you, Orihime."

"Of course. Now, who else?" She looked down through the hole in the roof. Chad and Uryu were already inside. Ichigo dropped down easily but Renji slipped his arm around the girl's waist and carried her down. They saw Tessai and Ururu on their backs and Jinta hovering between them and the open trapped door.

"Jinta." Renji called and the boy turned to him, his face creased in clear anxiety. Renji quickened his steps until he was kneeling in front of the boy. "What's wrong?"

Orihime set to work on the other two behind them but was also listening and Ichigo was already making for the stairs.

"Its all my fault." the boy was saying to Renji. "That little captain found him because of me."

"Found who?"

Ichigo stared down into the desert below and his eyes already met what he expected to find. "Grimmjow."

* * *

Grimmjow tasted a sick mixture of blood and dirt in his mouth. He didn't recall passing out but it must have happened because suddenly he felt a new, literally chilling spiritual pressure hovering over him. A small foot pressed into his side and he was rolled over onto his back. He blinked in the sunlight but still saw nothing but a blur.

"Kisuke...?"

Urahara knelt next to him, seeing at once the damage to his eyes.

"Who else is here?" he continued.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am the Captain of Squad Ten of the Gotei Thirteen."

Grimmjow stiffened, then relaxed as there was nothing to be done. His eyes shifted to where he knew Urahara was. "Now I understand why you nearly killed me."

"Apparently, it wasn't enough. But I thank you, Grimmjow, for saving Jinta, and all of us."

Toshiro's gaze shifted inquiringly to Urahara. "What are you talking about?"

"There is much to discuss, now isn't the time, Captain Hitsugaya." Grimmjow heard a sigh but the other relented.

"Then I will make my report to Soul Society while I wait."

"And might I ask how detailed this report will be?"

Toshiro stared down on the broken arrancar for a moment longer. "I'll save this information until I have more details, _if_, you promise me he is no threat."

"He isn't."

"Alright then, but you owe me twice now."

"Sure, ten percent off your next purchase!" Urahara said, resorting to his old shopkeeper persona.

Toshiro just made a noise of annoyance and climbed the stairs.

"Will he keep his word?" Grimmjow asked from the ground.

"That one? Always."

Ichigo and Renjo came down the stairs slowly, passing Chad and Uryu. They both looked down at Kisuke and Grimmjow but there wasn't really anything to say.

"Crafty old man." Renji murmured, taking a seat on the steps.

"Lucky I am, or we'd all be dead." Urahara responded and all eyes fell to Grimmjow.

It wasn't long before Orihime descended, Ururu, Jinta and Tessai following her. Ururu tentatively walked up to Urahara and he opened his arms to her. The small girl hugged him hard before withdrawing next to Jinta and staring down at the man, who had unwillingly become the centre of attention. But they all backed off to give Orihime room to work.

"Here we are again." she said, laying her hands lightly against his broken ribs. He hissed and reached up to grab her hand.

"Wait. My eyes, first." She nodded, seeing now how they were damaged, and lay her hand directly across them, concentrating her power. It took a fairly long time for her to finish there. Toshiro had returned, and stood watching from a few steps above them, arms folded beneath long sleeves.

When Orihime withdrew her hand, she smiled down on him and Grimmjow saw those same eyes that had been so sad and pained back in his world. Here, though, they were much lighter, much more confident and strong.

"Thanks." He breathed.

"Now for the rest." She raised her normal golden barrier now and tended to the rest of his wounds. Finally, everyone was patched up, and only Orihime felt like passing out. Ichigo kept her close and they sat down. There was much to discuss.

Only Grimmjow took a defiant stance in keeping a tight grip on the hilt of Pantera but nonetheless sat down and joined the group.

Toshiro went through his questions, the others wanted answers too. Kisukue obliged, but when he finished he had a question for the little captain as well.

"Why did they send you alone? That was an espada, and after what happened with Aizen, there's no excuse to–"

"Things aren't good back home. In fact, I really should return, if you would join me upstairs for a moment, Lieutenant Abarai."

"Of course, Captain."

"Wait, what's going on?" Urahra said, rising as well. Toshiro hesitated, looking at the crowd, then finally at Grimmjow. "There have been alarmingly high power fluctuations from Aizen's cell. They were just dealing with the matter when we got the call. We really couldn't spare any more than one captain. Besides, Renji was already here."

"No." Kisuke said. "Things must be pretty bad if they were still just relying on the two of you."

"Like I said, I have to go."

Everyone else was standing now too, desperate to hear more but the little Captain was determined to leave. Renji followed a few paces behind but they all froze when sudden and inexplicable tremors rocked the whole subterranean world.

Urahara shot out into the desert, Toshiro a step behind. They landed near the manufactured Senkeimon, the rest catching up,

"Someone's trying to get through from the other side." Toshiro breathed, already dialling Matsumoto, hands just slightly trembling in fear of who it might be.

"What about Youruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"It's possible..." but the way the door trembled as if under enormous strain suggested that was not probable.

"Get them out of here Renji!"

Tessai was already gone with the shop children and Renji's arms were around Orihme and Ichigo before they could move. He shouted something at Chad and Uryu but they weren't listening. There was a crack, then a burst of power so dark Ichigo thought he wouldn't even be able to take his next breath. Renji made it to the stairs with them before daring to turn back and see.

The moment those ancient, gold illuminated doors parted Toshiro was on the intruder. He had trained so hard and so long, but when the moment came, there was nothing to stop him from acting as rashly as he had on the battle field of the fake Karakura.

Aizen's bare hand met the attack, and there was a glimmer of hope among them that he no longer possessed his Zanpakuto. But it was short lived. Benihime met the steel before it sliced clean through the little Captain. Both Soul Reapers disengaged and jumped back.

"You need to stay focussed." Urahara reprimanded Toshiro. He took a breath and nodded. For a second, they just took in the monster before them. He was as flawless as the day he'd stepped through the Garganta to destroy them all.

"Ah, Toshiro, still so young I see. And this time you didn't even see what I did to your friends– to that beautiful lieutenant of yours."

Once again Benihime saved him, this time with its shikai. Aizen's blow deflected, Toshiro hadn't even seen it coming, his mind was fixed on the Soul Society.

"Get out of here." Urahara demanded. "Save the humans."

Toshiro glanced back at Uryu and Chad. Grimmjow was standing in absolute shock next to them, he had no idea how the arrancar would react to this situation, he could be as big a threat as Aizen. But there wasn't time.

"Get back." he ordered the humans, and Uryu met his eye. The sharp young men read the urgency there, he didn't hesitate. He grabbed Chad's arm, and, after a moment, Grimmjow's as well and urged them to run back to the stairs. Toshiro turned back to Kisuke and the enemy.

"No Urahara, I will not run, but I will not let him compromise me anymore."

"You think its that easy?" Aizen asked.

Toshiro just narrowed his eyes and raised Hyorinmaru. "BANKAI!"

* * *

**_Happy New Year!_**

**_Riza._**


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow felt the incredible spiritual pressure that ripped out of the boy and ran. They made it to the stairs and nearly toppled Renji who was still watching the battle.

"Go!" Uryu insisted. The ice and water that rushed out of Toshiro was controlled, but still, much of his power spilled over onto them and they would be consumed by it if they didn't leave.

Renji snapped out of it again and kept moving. They met Tessai waiting above the trap door. As soon as they were out of the way, he slammed it shut and began an incantation.

"What are you doing?" Renji demanded. Tessai didn't move to look at him or answer.

"He's sealing it off." Jinta answered darkly.

"The door?"

"The dimension. It has always been the orders, if something goes wrong down there, the dimension can be sealed."

"But they'll be trapped!" Renji cried. Jinta flinched and Ururu grabbed his hand. They knew. "I'm sorry." Renji said, kneeling down next to them. "Tessai stop. I need to help them." still Tessai gave no answer. Renji felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Don't." Ururu whispered.

"He can't stop now anyway." Jinta added. "You should all go, in case it fails."

Renji searched his mind, but he couldn't think where to take them. He didn't know how to protect them.

"He'll find us anywhere." Uryu said after a moment of strained silence.

Renji continued to watched Tessai but addressed the slim teen. "That doesn't mean you all have to be at ground zero if he gets lose. He may not have any interest in you if you're out of his sight. Go, anywhere, and hide your spiritual pressure. And take them." He stood up and faced Uryu. "Now."

"You have to come with us." The quincy said back. "Its your job to protect Ichigo."

Renji shot a look at Ichigo. He knew that his responsibilities were torn in two at the moment, and he knew Uryu was offering him a reason to go with them. Unable to make a choice one way or the other, he agree to get them where they were going then return.

"Come here." he scooped up the children. "We'll go to the school. It's the weekend, should be empty. Once we get there, hide your spiritual pressure everyone."

"What about you?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow. The espada had remained very still, staring at the hatch.

"For all we know he wants us dead just as much as Aizen." Renji said back. "He's the enemy, especially now."

Grimmjow didn't seem interested in defending himself, so Ichigo felt obliged to jump in on his behalf.

"He save you! He saved us all less than an hour ago!"

"And now Aizen is back, so who do you think he'll chose?"

"Just go." Grimmjow said suddenly, still never letting his eyes leave the hatch. "I have no interest in fighting the weak, and that includes all of you. And I certainly have no interest in hiding."

"What will you do if he comes up?" Chad asked.

Grimmjow met his eyes for a split second, the dropped his gaze again.

"I don't know." His hand clenched into a fist he and turned his back to them.

"Just come with us." Orihime whispered, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Get them out of here, Soul Reaper." Grimmjow said, never turning. Orihime was pulled back and after a moment, they were gone.

* * *

Urahara breathed deep, the cold air shocking his lungs. He had lost consciousness for a moment, and as he pushed himself off the ice covered ground he put the pieces of their battle back together.

Well, to be honest, it was really more of the battle between Hitsugaya and Aizen. Both Kisuke and the traitor had underestimated just how much the young captain had improved in so short a time. The only other person to ever gain so much ground so rapidly was Ichigo.

Aizen had swung at them both, and finally one of his attacks was too much for Benihime's barrier and sent Urahra tumbling. He had hit his head on one of the many ice structures intended to trap Aizen.

Aizen wasn't unharmed but he wasn't slowing down either. Toshiro had some minor wounds but he was holding his own. However, their choices were limited. Kisuke would use up most of his energy if he recast the binding spell he originally used to trap Aizen and Toshiro would never be able to hold him as long as Ichigo in order for it to activate. He had to hope Tessai would seal the dimension before Aizen killed them both, which unfortunately, he saw as inevitable.

Neither he, nor the Squad Ten captain would survive this.

They could at least try to kill Aizen before he killed them though, he thought, and Toshiro was well ahead of him in this plan of action. Urahara wracked his brain for some sort of trick or advantage but a lucky strike was the best he could hope for.

* * *

Toshiro panted, blocked another blow and rolled. It took him longer to get back up this time. One ice wing had been shorn off completely, ripping his back wide open and leaving is left arm weakened. In this desert, there was little natural water for him to replenish his powers and so his petals broke apart quickly.

"You're almost out of time." Aizen laughed, swinging again and striking the tip of his other wing. It cut clean off but Toshiro dove forward when Aizen expected him to go down. White dragons leapt at him and he wasn't able to dodge them entirely. One bit into his arm. He shook it off but the creeping ice burned deep into his flesh. He scowled at the fact this boy had managed to cause him this much harm, then his eyes landed on Urahra, charging up for what he probably hoped would be a strike powerful enough to end him.

"How interesting..."

Toshiro backed up, and aimed his next attack. He saw the last petal about to go and switched back to shikai but never lost concentration and fluidly changed tactics, sending the curved blade chained to Hyorinmaru's hilt at Aizen while shooting freezing water at his eyes. Just as the crescent blade nearly reached its target, he prepared to shoot forward with Hyorinmaru.

However, his steps froze and his body stopped moving completely. His mind didn't catch on to the pain right away so it was with shock that he looked down to see the tip of Benihime sticking out of his abdomen. When it twisted cruelly inside him, he finally reacted.

Hyorinmaru fell from his hands, blood filled his mouth and he screamed in shear agony. He caught Aizen's triumphant gaze just as Urahra whispered, "got you, Aizen." in his ear.

For a moment Toshiro watched Aizen, then he saw the flick of his wrist and the illusion dropped. There was a strangled noise behind him, he knew exactly what Urahara was feeling and it was a lot more painful than the sword in his gut.

Toshiro flopped forward onto the ground when Urahara slid his blade free of the boy's body. He looked up at the shopkeeper with pleading eyes: not for help, not for healing, but asking him to not stop, to not give Aizen what he wanted.

Urahara had suffered many battles, many trials, and he met Toshiro's gaze pained but determined. He would give the young captain what he wanted.

"No more tricks Aizen." he said, flicking Toshiro's blood clean from his blade. "Face me for real."

"Of course, I just wanted to get this small fry out of the way."

Urahara glowered, risked one more glance at the broken boy, then dove into battle.

* * *

Grimmjow felt the battle below, but it grew progressively weaker, more distant and unclear and he knew Tessai was succeeding. He stood frozen, torn in more ways than he could process. His master was back, the one who had given him this power, this life, but by the same token the one who had tortured him, who had stripped him of his independence. With him, he was something, but something he hated. Without him though, he was lost, he was nothing.

And then there was Kisuke. The strange shop keeper who had gone beyond holding up his end of the bargain and become his friend. The only person in this world he thought he might be able to trust.

He wanted to rip Tessai away from the door but he didn't know which feeling compelled him more: to save Kisuke, or to free his master.

And the most disturbing thing of all was the fact that he was not moving, that he was not forcing Tessai away, and that could only be for one reason. If anything stopped Tessai, Aizen would be free to destroy this world.

But why did he care what happened to the humans?

So he stood frozen, knowing he would face whatever happened head on but not knowing for which eventuality he hoped.

* * *

Orihime sat with Ururu in her lap. Jinta insisted on keeping watch with Renji, and though the lieutenant had at first refused, when he felt the control Jinta had over his spiritual pressure, he saw no harm. Chad and Uryu were each watching from different points. Ichigo paced about the classroom where they'd based themselves, wishing he could feel spiritual pressure right now. He pushed his glasses into place nervously, awaiting some sort of word. But it wasn't coming so finally he stopped pacing and sat to face Orihime.

"Why did you ask him to come with us?"

"Because he's not going to hurt us."

"How do you know that?"

"Ichigo...I know you fought him a lot, but I saw him in Hueco Mundo, I saw him like he'd never show you."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "It can't really be put into words. But sometimes, I felt like he was as much a prisoner there as I was."

"Huh." Ichigo mediated on the thought for a while. Then Orihime asked him the big question.

"What happened to you?"

He met her eyes. She would never judge, she would never tell if he asked he not to, but she would swallow it and carry it like as burden and he didn't want that. But he took so long deciding what to say that Renji ran back into the room interrupting him before he could answer.

"I'm going back."

"What?" Orihime would have stood but for the girl in her lap.

"I can't leave Tessai all alone."

Ichigo almost corrected him to remind him Grimmjow was still there but then realized that would be no comfort to him.

"You should be safe enough." he continued after a few moments. "But keep your eyes open."

"Renji..." but Ichigo didn't know what to say. He knew the decision was hard enough for his friend but he knew if he let him go, the chances of ever seeing him again were slim. One last thought struck him though. "Have you called Soul Society?"

"No answer."

"Rukia?"

"Sorry."

He nodded grimly. "Then good luck." Ichigo stuck out his hand. Renji grasped it firmly. He nodded to a teary eyed Orihime, then disappeared.

* * *

A cold feeling spread through Grimmjow when the last traces of the basement universe disappeared. Tessai finally relaxed his hands and after a moment, looked up at Grimmjow. The other stared back at him, understanding, and silently sat down at his side.

"So its over then."

Tessai nodded. He had just done one of the hardest things of his life: he had sealed away his friend and master and left him with a monster. But at least now, that monster was contained.

"So, he can't go back to Soul Society, can he?" Grimmjow asked after a moment.

"No. The whole dimension is sealed, there is no way to access it. It is as if it never existed."

"Except for this." Grimmjow said, grasping the handle of the trap door. He slowly opened it and was met with level dirt. "Now what?" he breathed, mostly to himself. He didn't know how to behave in this situation, though he knew Tessai was hurting. He knew the shop kids would cry and he didn't particularly want to see that. And he knew he would see those sad eyes of Orihime's again and probably even Ichigo wouldn't be able to hide what he felt. No, if Urahara had gone, he had nothing left here– only things he did not want to see.

He rose and Tessai didn't have to ask, he knew he was leaving.

"I'm...sorry." Grimmjow said gruffly before turning. He was stopped dead however, by a ringing blow of Zabimaru's hilt to the side of his head and dropped like a stone to the floor. Renji stood heaving for breath above him, watching the trail of blood that snaked out of Grimmjow's hairline.

"He did not interfere." Tessai said, still kneeling. "He only meant to leave."

"I know." Renji knew what had happened. He knew Kisuke was gone, and he knew the Tenth Division captain was gone too. The anger and grief had consumed him too much to think straight and it was in the middle of thinking of breaking the news to Rangiku that he saw Grimmjow and he'd simply reacted. For all he knew he was an enemy anyway and he wasn't about to let him go free. But all that faded away as the gravity of the situation struck and Renji slumped to his knees. He covered his face with one hand.

"Oh old man..." he said, fighting back the tears that crept to the edge of his vision. "Oh Captain Hitsugaya...Rangiku is going to kill me..." Then thoughts of Soul Society and what damage had been created there raced through his mind and he stood once more.

"I have to go back. I have to know what happened there and report everything." He reached down again and lifted Grimmjow until his body was leaned against his own. "I'll take him back too. Please let the others know what's going on. They're at the school."

He didn't wait for confirmation from Tessai, he just stuck his sword into space to open the Senkeimon. But there was a hitch in power and Zabimaru quivered.

"What's wrong?" Tessai asked.

"I don't know, it didn't work."

"Maybe his spiritual pressure is interfering."

"Maybe." Renji dropped Grimmjow and tried again. Still nothing."

"Who could do this?"

But the moment the words left his mouth, he felt the ground shake and wished them back. All of a sudden the hatch flew open and Tessai's stoic eyes actually opened wide as he saw the stairwell to the other world. Renji could do nothing more than stand and watch as the unearthly being ascended.

"Why hello, Renji Abarai." Aizen waved a hand and Tessai collapsed. Renji stepped back a few paces before collecting himself and bearing Zabimaru before him.

"Impossible, it was sealed!"

"Ahh, but for me, nothing is impossible."

"Stop right there you bastard!"

"Hmm...haven't you learned your place yet?" Aizen shot forward faster than Renji could see and then he was on the ground, blood seeping out beneath him and a gaping wound in his chest– identical to the one he'd received on Sokioku hill so long ago. "Perhaps you'll remember this time." Aizen mused, but his smile slipped when his eyes landed on the other unconscious figure on the floor– his blue hair matted with crimson.


	8. Chapter 8

That was it. Benehime's bankai was spent. Urahara felt countless rivulets of blood soaking his uniform, slicking his hands and masking his vision. He had been clinging to the hope that Tessai would succeed, and now he was so close. But he felt his heart pound a little harder when all of a sudden, the sealing spell stopped. The dimension immediately began to open again.

"Why...?"

Aizen answered in steady tones. "I was fair, Uraraha, I gave you a battle without illusions, but you couldn't expect me to risk my freedom just to pay you this courtesy. Your associate believes he has finished sealing us off, in fact, if he were to lift that trap door, all he would see would be dirt, and he would mourn you and curse himself. That is– until I do him the favour of informing him otherwise. Now, you held on much longer than expected, but are we quite done?"

"Never." Kisuke spat and shot a kido while at the same time swinging his blade. But it was true, this battle was over. He didn't particularly protest when his legs gave out, only the searing pain across his stomach made him cry out. And then, like a shadow, Aizen was fading rapidly across the desert to that one dark hole in the sky.

* * *

Grimmjow's vision swam in and out. He had flashes of the red haired Soul Reaper falling. Then a sharp pain and he felt a fist in his hair. Not until he was on his feet, pinned against the wall did he realize it was Aizen.

He just stared at his master in shock.

"Grimmjow, aren't you happy to see me?" Still Grimmjow continued to just stare.

Aizen regarded him with an evil smile, and began looking him over. "You're covered in Inoue's riatsu. What are you doing with the humans and these Soul Reapers?" His voice was dangerous and just as Grimmjow found his words Aizen cut in again. "Ah, and there's another...Halibel..."

Next thing Grimmjow was being yanked roughly out of the remains of the shop until they were before the pillar of ice, Halibel's form still visible inside.

"I was sure I'd killed her. But I guess the little captain got the pleasure instead."

Grimmjow still had yet to speak and was struggling to understand Aizen's intentions with him.

"You fought her?"

There was no point in lying. "Yes."

"Good." Grimmjow glanced to Aizen's eyes hopefully but saw that dangerous flash of anger just before he hit the ground. He rolled to a stop against the freezing pillar of ice but knew not to move without permission. He watched Aizen approach.

"So tell me, what were you doing protecting my enemies?"

* * *

"We have to go, now." Uryu said. Ichigo didn't need his powers to recognize that cold oppressive feeling that swept over Karakura. "What about your Dad, Ichigo? We could use his help."

"He's out of town with Karin and Yuzu. I don't know if he'll have felt it..."

"Why can't we just stay here?" Orihime asked.

"Too many people know where we are. We can't take the chance."

They all knew Uryu meant Grimmjow.

"Then let's go to my apartment, at least its familiar." Orihime stood with Ururu.

Uryu glanced to Ichigo out of old habit but knew he had to take on the decision making now. He nodded. "Alright, lets go, but keep hiding your spiritual pressure, everyone!"

They ran through deserted streets. Even if people didn't know what it was, they were afraid, and they all took refuge in their homes. The group quickly reached Orihime's and went inside but Ichigo lingered on the stairs.

"Hurry, Ichigo." Uryu reached for him but he pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"He'll look for me."

"No he won't, you aren't a threat anymore."

"You know that doesn't matter. He'll want revenge."

Uryu met his eyes evenly, he knew it was true. "It doesn't matter, you have no spiritual pressure."

"I don't think that matters. I think he can find anyone he wants to. And besides, if he can't sense me, the most logical place to look would be with my friends. He'll hunt you all down unless I go to him first."

"Ichigo, this isn't up for discussion."

"I know. I'm going."

He turned his back on his friend and ally and stepped away, only to feel a hand close over his shoulder. The moment it did, he turned as if in protest but swung hard and fast, catching the quincy by surprise.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo whispered over Uryu's inert body. "But there's no sense in you dying too."

* * *

Grimmjow's body quivered under the strain of Aizen's spiritual pressure. He was on all fours, fighting not to be pressed flat into the ground even though he knew his master wouldn't stop until he was. Sweat beaded along his bare back and blood trickled from his mouth from the beating he'd taken. But there was nothing too serious, Aizen was just reminding him of his place– whether he wanted it back or not.

But suddenly the weight was lifted and as the oppressive power receded, Grimmjow became aware of a noise. Heavy breathing. The quick pace of light steps.

"Ichigo..." he said inwardly, cursing the boy for showing up. He was going to get himself killed and then they would never have a chance at a rematch. But his eyes were on Aizen, who smiled and watched calmly as the human approached.

"Get up, Grimmjow." Grimmjow did as he was told but Ichigo still saw him on the ground, still saw the injuries on his body.

"Aizen." Ichigo said flatly, surprisingly calm for one facing death.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I didn't think you would be able to see me." His eyes however, rested meaningfully on the glasses. "A gift from the _late _Kisuke Urahara I presume."

There was no hiding the anger in Ichigo's face but he ignored the comment. "How did you break free?"

"There is no point in explaining things to the dead. "Grimmjow, kill him."

Grimmjow did not move for a long second. He knew Aizen was watching him.

"Isn't this what you always wanted, Grimmjow?"

"No, Lord Aizen. I wanted to face him in a real battle." He answered back, eyes never leaving Ichigo. "This is undignified."

"Hmm..." Aizen considered. "You are quite right. Besides, I don't really want him to pass on to the Soul Society and become a Soul Reaper without limits. No, better take him with us instead."

He nodded and Grimmjow shot forward. Ichigo couldn't react and his arms were pinned at his back, another hand on his shoulder and Grimmjow's ragged breath on his neck.

"Good, Grimmjow. Now come, we're going home."

Aizen waved his hand, the cracks between worlds opened.

"The Soul Reapers are there." Grimmjow said, stopping short in front of the cracks.

"Don't worry, Grimmjow, it won't be a problem."

* * *

Grimmjow sat in the ruins of his old chambers. The Soul Reapers had tossed it up like everywhere else. He had pulled the mattress back onto the bed and found a sheet piled in one corner. That was as far as he got before sitting down in the middle of his bed and staring are the door.

They were still here. The Soul Reapers were moving about, completely unaware of their presence. In fact, from what he understood, so where the Soul Reaper in the Soul Society. They had felt the spike in Aizen's power, then the moment of his escape, Aizen had plunged them all into an illusion. According to them he'd been sealed away again, and Toshiro was safe on earth checking on Renji. Meanwhile when Renji and Toshiro tried to contact home they were met with the illusion that all communication was impossible. Even the Captain Kurotsuchi who ran operations here in Hueco Mundo never knew they'd returned. Grimmjow, Ichigo and Aizen were essentially invisible.

But that wasn't what was disturbing Grimmjow at the moment. Surem Aizen clearly had plans and he wanted to stay off the radar for now. But what really bothered Grimmjow was the reason he was sitting here by himself.

Aizen had wanted to deal with Ichigo alone.

He threw himself back on the bed and growled. He was so tired, and he wanted so badly to give into sleep but something was preventing him from just drifting off. Something nagged at the back of his mind.

He sighed deep, not fully understanding what he was doing, but he got up anyway, threw open his closet and found, with relief, clean clothes still hanging there. He pulled them on and marched down the hall with purpose– even if he didn't know what that purpose was.

* * *

Ichigo knelt before the man he hated most in the world. He hadn't done it willingly, and it had earned him some broken ribs and a black eye. Aizen let another wave of his power roll over him, he choked but no matter how hard he tried, his head bowed.

"There, that's much better."

"What are you planning to do with me?" Ichigo managed.

"Oh, that's why I wanted to have this alone time with you. I want to know just what exactly you could offer me. Otherwise, you are looking at a very long life of imprisonment."

"Screw you." Another layer of pressure struck and Ichigo was forced to put his hands against the tile to stay upright. Meanwhile, Aizen was laughing loud and long.

"Oh, you are so much alike." He said finally. "Grimmjow is just as defiant. Just as stupid. So tell me Ichigo Kurosaki, what has he been up to all this time? Can I still trust my espada?"

"I didn't even know he was in the world of the living til you showed up!"

A resounding slap sounded through the room. Despite the pain to his face, Ichigo still couldn't move for the pressure.

"Don't try to lie to me, boy. Now, tell me what I want to know."

* * *

Grimmjow heard another groan, and stepped up to the crack in the door. Ichigo was on his side, clutching his stomach in pain. Aizen stood over him, smiling.

_What are you doing?_ Grimmjow asked himself. He almost turned and left but a cry stayed him and suddenly he was pushing his way into the room.

"Grimmjow. I thought I made myself clear."

"I'm sorry, Lord Aizen. I just–"

"Its alright Grimmjow. I think you've just answered my question anyway."

Aizen smiled creepily and Grimmjow didn't know what to say to this, but resolutely kept himself from looking down at Ichigo.

"What are you going to do with the prisoner my lord?" He dared asked.

"I am still deciding. Do you still want that rematch?" Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"You could make him a Soul Reaper again?" He heard the human gasp on the floor.

"Possibly. If I could ensure his loyalty." He looked down at the boy in disgust. "But first, he must learn his place. Take him to the old cells, make sure those wounds don't get infected."

"Yes sir."

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's leg and drug him from the hall. He didn't look back until the reached the cells to which Aizen referred. They passed many Soul Reapers, it was unnerving. When he shut the solid door behind them, he finally addressed Ichigo.

"Get up." he instructed.

"Why?"

"I'm taking you back, come on."

"What?"

"I can't do this again. Come here." he hoisted Ichigo up by the arm. The teen cried out in pain and hung from the arrancar's grip. "Stand up!" Grimmjow ordered.

"Stop, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting us out of here. Its only a matter of time before he turns on me too, just like Halibel, and I don't want to stick around and wait for that."

Though hurt and his vision hazed, Ichigo's eyes trailed to the many injuries Grimmjow was still sporting form Aizen's interrogation of him. But he found his voice and his feet and stood up, facing Grimmjow resolutely.

"No."

"What?"

"No, I can't go back. Not if there's a chance I can get my powers."

Grimmjow stared back at him shocked, but Ichigo didn't miss the flash of hope in his eyes as well. He just couldn't decide if it was hope for a rematch or hope that Ichigo might stand a chance of taking Aizen down this time.

"You're crazy. He won't give them back to you unless he knows your under his control."

"I'll trick him."

Grimmjow grasped Ichigo's arm tightly and ran one finger along the painful bruises on Ichigo's face. Ichigo tried to recoil but the other wouldn't let him until his cried out in pain. Grimmjow dropped him back to the floor and Ichigo yelped again, the jolt sending shocks of pain through his ribs.

"How do you think Aizen is going to make you his, huh? He's not just going to brainwash you, no, that would never be as effective as stripping away every ounce of who you are– until you're a bleeding mess on the floor, and then he'll build you back up into what he wants, into his creation. And then you won't even remember what you were before. You think you can do that, _human_?"

Grimmjow was absolutely seething with rage now, ignoring how Ichigo trembled from pain and blood loss on the floor. But still those eyes shone defiantly out of that pale face.

"I have to." he said as steadily as he could. He watched Grimmjow's rage wither and his shoulders droop. He shut his eyes for a long time then opened them once more. After a long sigh, he faced the boy again.

"Fine."

Ichigo nodded, a cold feeling spreading through him and he pulled his knees into him. Grimmjow watched him, feeling a pain in his chest he didn't recognize, before grabbing some disinfectant and bandages and carrying out his orders.

* * *

**_Yes, not a very uplifting chapter I'm afraid. And wow, I totally did mess up with the whole thing about Ichigo's dad and Ichigo having to cover for Renji because at the time I forgot that Ichigo knew that his dad was a soul reaper. And then in this chapter I say he's suddenly out of town- well the whole point is that he's not in this story, at least I don't plan on it right now, so forgive me for the mess up! As always, reviews are appreciated!_**

**_Riza_**


	9. Chapter 9

"How is he today?" Renji asked, limping down the hall of Orihime's now very crowded apartment to the one bedroom still on full medical alert twenty four seven. Jinta wordlessly slipped under Renji's side to offer support. Uryu looked up from the doorway to answer the lieutenant.

"Well, he made it through another night, but that's about all we can say."

"Orihime can't heal him?"

Uryu stepped closer and lowered his voice so the girl wouldn't hear. "You saw it in her when she tried to heal you. Ichigo broke her heart. She thinks he's dead, and for all we know she's right. She just can't function like this. Not like before anyway."

Renji understood. She'd tried to heal him, and a faint glow had touched his skin and begun the healing process in him but it was nothing compared to normal. It would still be days before he could move around properly again.

"Then there's nothing we can do."

"Not unless you can get in touch with Soul Society."

"Still nothing." Renji sighed. "Is it okay for me to go in?"

Uryu stepped out of his way and Renji went inside. He stared sadly at the figure in the bed for a long moment, before taking an empty seat. Orihime still washed the sweat from her patient's brow and Renji doubted she'd rested at all that night.

"You'll be no good to us dead on your feet. Get some rest, Orihime."

"I will later. But Tessai still needs to be rebandaged. And none of you have had a decent meal in days and–"

"Orihime." He stood up suddenly when she reached for a clean cloth next to him. She stopped and looked up at him until her face broke and she burst into tears, collapsing against him. He held her tightly but his eyes were fixed on the bed, on the chest that barely rose and fell and made his heart stop every second it hesitated, thinking the patient's lungs finally quit or his heart could take no more.

But Renji's thoughts were pulled away by another entering the room.

"Kisuke!"

"Renji..." but the pale shop keeper went immediately to the bed and he lay a trembling hand in sweat-matted white hair, "Toshiro Hitsugaya...don't make me bear the weight of the death of yet another young person."

Renji's heart clenched at the words and he squeezed Orihime a little tighter.

* * *

Grimmjow opened the door to the now perpetually blood stained cell. He gulped when he saw the human. He carefully knelt and rolled him over but Ichigo at once flailed out in pain and fear. He looked around seeing nothing and Grimmjow realized he was missing his glasses. He scanned the room and found where they had fallen, slid them carefully into place and watched Ichigo's face change as he realized it wasn't Aizen.

Neither spoke. It was their way. Ichigo knew from the start, from his words and the looks on his face, that Grimmjow had once lain here, in this same position, maybe even this same cell. He knew the other couldn't look at him without reliving his own torturous past. But he also knew the other couldn't come up with anything to say by way of comfort. And Ichigo had no will to talk or move more than he had to.

So every day, sometime more than once a day, Grimmjow would silently wash away the blood, bind the wounds and do what little he knew by way of healing powers to numb the pain. But today, two weeks after it had all begun, he saw Ichigo do something he had never done before. He had been sick in front of him, he'd screamed, but he'd never cried.

It started with a trembling all over his body. At first Grimmjow thought he was having some sort of attack but then the sobs came and he just stared at the broken boy. He didn't know what to do, how to react, but as always, he came back to that primal emotion, his default, _anger_.

"I told you!" He yelled, standing. "I told you he'd break you and that you couldn't take it and that you should just let me take you back! Well what do you want now? Are we giving up? After all that you want me to take you back? Or what? You want me to hold your hand? I'm not your friend! I don't care about you! I don't care how you feel! I don't care if he tortures you until you can't stop crying! I don't owe you anything, I've paid my dues! So what do you want from me?"

His screams echoed in the room and though Ichigo watched him, listened to him, the sobs didn't stop and he just curled in on himself more. Grimmjow balled his hand into a fist and pounded against the wall until he was sure his fingers was broken. Then dropped to his knees next to Ichigo and pulled the human up off the ground.

"You will not break!" He screamed into the tear stained face. "You are Ichigo Kurosaki! You threw me down, you killed Ulquiora and you stopped that Son of a Bitch out there once before so don't do this now! Don't let him get the best of you while you're lying on your belly on this stinking floor. If this is all you are, then I should go ask Aizen to kill me for being so pathetic that I once lost to _you."_

Ichigo's breath calmed some, the tears stopped flowing, but the pain was still there– not just the physical, the emotional, and he was exhausted to his core. His swollen eyes met Grimmjow's for a moment then his head slumped forward onto the espada's chest. Grimmjow stiffened, then resigned to it and just continued to hold the boy up against him. He could still feel him trembling.

"Don't let me give up." Ichigo whispered. "If I ask you to take me back don't do it. I have to do this. Promise me."

"As long as I think our plan is working, then fine, I promise."

"Okay." Ichigo slumped against him entirely, totally spent. For a moment, Grimmjow just held him up like that, feeling the faintness of his heart, the shallowness of his breath.

Two concurrent yet very opposing thoughts went through his brain in those few seconds. The first was very natural: he could just squeeze the life out of this boy right now, end it all, the pain and suffering, and after a few years his soul would surely develop into a Soul Reaper once more. After all was said and done, he could fight his arch enemy again.

But the other thought was very unnatural, ran foreign and cold through him. This boy was not the same man he'd fought on the streets of Karakurah, on the sands of Heuco Mundo. Yes, that same defiance was there, that same need to protect his friends, but the strength was not. Grimmjow felt that same unsettling need to watch out for him like he had for Orihime so long ago, though he would never have admitted it. Or for Urahara and the shop children. Or that night, in that alley...

Grimmjow lay Ichigo back down and started binding up the worst wounds, torn so impossible by this impossible boy.

* * *

It was another week before Grimmjow learned Aizen's true intentions. He had just come from Ichigo's cell and was wiping his hands clean when he nearly ran into Aizen. He hadn't spoken with him much, his job was to take care of Ichigo, Aizen's was to break him, there was little else to discuss. But today, Aizen caught him in a rush of anger at the state of the boy and he was more bold than usual.

"Grimmjow, what's on your mind?"

Grimmjow met his eyes. "He's only human."

"And?"

"And sometimes I think you forget that."

"You don't pity him do you?"

"I'm afraid he's going to end up dead before I get a rematch with him."

"Well of course he is Grimmjow."

Grimmjow blinked at him. "What?"

"What happened to Ichigo was permanent. He can't get his powers back, not in that form. Once he's broken, once he's mine, I intend to kill him and capture his soul before it can pass on to the Soul Society. Surrounded by the dark powers of this place, he will surely hollowfie or, at the very least, he'll turn into Soul Reaper on his own. In any case, he will be powerful and he will be mine. Death, I'm afraid, has always been his destiny."

Grimmjow just stood there stunned.

"Don't look so surprised Grimmjow," his leader continued in a condescending tone, "it is all quite logical and, frankly, quite obvious."

Aizen then left him alone. Grimmjow continued to stand in the hall, a few Soul Reapers passed him. He wanted to grab one and pound their face in just to release his anger, his confusion. The thought of killing the boy had passed through his head several times, whether out of mercy or hope he didn't know. Now it seemed that was the end goal, and if he tried, Aizen might capture Ichigo's soul anyway. No, it was time to leave. Their plan had failed, they needed out.

He spun and sodinoed back to the cell. Ichigo looked up, barely conscious when he entered. Grimmjow had improved on his healing and though still very sore from the accumulation of wounds, none were so terrible that Ichigo couldn't stand or move about. Grimmjow didn't even speak as he lifted him up and reached into the air.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, head sagging.

"I have to get you out of here."

"Wha- what?"

"He's going to kill you."

"No, he said he wouldn't because–"

"Listen, there is no way to get your powers back without dying! Aizen said so himself!"

Ichigo stared back at him, eyes widening in shock and despair. "No...not after all this, there has to be..."

"I'm sorry. Let's go."

"Grimmjow."

"What?"

"Kill me."

Grimmjow stopped and stared at the boy.

"I mean it." Ichigo insisted, eyes glistening but holding back the emotions. "Kill me if it means I can be a Soul Reaper again."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Of course not, but we don't have much choice now do we?"

"We have to get you out of here."

"But–"

"No! He could still capture your soul if I kill you, or you might go hollow. Its too risky, we're going back."

Ichigo had nothing more to say, he was still rocked that he had gone through all that suffering for nothing but he stood on his own and Grimmjow took a firm grip on his arm and pulled him close before reaching out into space.

"Oh Grimmjow, I wish I could say I was surprised." Grimmjow's hand was stopped by another that clamped around his wrist like a vice, squeezing and twisting until he was on his knees. In a second Pantera flashed out of its sheath and Grimmjow had it up to Aizen's throat.

"Run, Ichigo."

"And where do you think he'll go?" Aizen laughed.

"To the Soul Reapers."

"And what good would that do?"

"They have a permanent gate, to Soul Society. You may be powerful, but there's a reason we've been hiding this whole time– you aren't ready to face them yet! ICHIGO RUN!"

There was an eruption of power, Ichigo really couldn't do anything here, and as much as it made him feel like a coward, he ran. He ran down the long corridors, following the movement of the Soul Reapers back to a central room. He hadn't gotten to do much sightseeing here, but he did know this was where Kurotsuchi would be based, and where the gate must be.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" He yelled in hopes the illusion had been dropped, but no luck. The captain just continued with his work. Ichigo stared at the Senkeimon, but glanced back, hoping to see Grimmjow behind him.

* * *

Grimmjow had no illusions. He couldn't win this fight, he just had to give himself a few seconds so he could sodino away. But every cero he fired was deflected, every swing of his sword met steel.

"I don't have time for this!" Aizen barked and Grimmjow was struck with the full force of his spiritual pressure.

He was unconscious in seconds.

Aizen didn't wait, he needed to catch his prey before it escaped.

He came upon him in the main room, hesitating before the gate. When he saw Aizen he started to run.

"No, I don't think so."

Ichigo fell hard to the floor when the spiritual pressure struck him. Aizen began to slowly walk towards him, every step made with cruel intention, Ichigo knew that pain was coming.

But unexpectedly those steps faltered, and the spiritual pressure on Ichigo lifted. He saw Grimmjow hurl bodily into Aizen.

"Go kid!"

"What about you?"

"I am NOT going to Soul Society. Now GO!" He took a strike to the side of his face, Ichigo turned to run but Aizen leapt on him in an instant.

It became a rough scramble at the foot of the Senkaimon, Grimmjow tried to pry Aizen off Ichigo. Ichigo got jostled roughly between hands and floor. Finally Grimmjow went flying back from a blast from Aizen and Ichigo was restrained. He struggled in his grip but there really was no point.

Aizen drug him over to Grimmjow who was trying to get up again.

"I don't have time to punish you for your betrayal myself Grimmjow. But I believe my old colleague would love to do it for me."

Aizen smiled and waved his hand over Grimmjow. Ichigo watched as seemingly nothing happened but then realized by the reactions in the room and the look on Grimmjow's face what had just happened.

Aizen had lifted the illusive protection on Grimmjow, and now not only was he visible to Kurotsuchi and the Soul Reapers, but he could no longer see Aizen and Ichigo.

"And too make sure he can't escape them." Ichigo saw but a flash of movement from Aizen. Grimmjow hollered, making his presence known to all in the room, and blood seeped out his shoulder, side and thigh where blue rods of light now shone, a kido spell Ichigo had seen Soul Reapers use.

He felt himself going limp in Aizen's grasp, whether from his injuries or from despair he wasn't sure but he kept his eyes locked on Grimmjow until the moment Aizen carried him out of sight.

* * *

**_Even I am starting to get depressed with this story, so sorry if its depressing you. There is still lots to come though, so if you can handle it, stick with me! _**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Riza._**


	10. Chapter 10

"He's going to kill Ichigo!" Grimmjow insisted to the crazy Captain of the Twelfth while kneeling on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The Hado rods had been dissipated but the damage was still there. Kurotsuchi didn't seem to mind much, having done nothing more to the arrancar than bind his hands before him.

They were just outside the main hall, in room full of instruments and tools and Grimmjow vaguely realized they'd taken over Szayel's lab. A few Soul Reapers stood guard around him, stone faced. He searched each of their eyes desperately, hoping someone would believe him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki has been missing for weeks, and it is my understanding that you killed him."

"Then where is his soul?" Grimmjow pleaded. He didn't have long before his body gave into the blood loss and pain. But the scientist was busy mixing up concoctions that Grimmjow hoped had nothing to do with him.

"Souls get lost all the time." Kurotsuchi waved a hand dismissively.

"Please, you have to listen! Aizen is going to kill Kurosaki and capture his soul until it hollowfies."

"How absurd."

Grimmjow bit back a cry of rage. "Urahara– get in touch with Urahara, he knows."

"Urahara Kisuke is a traitor to the Soul Society."

"Fine, then..." he searched his mind for the names, "Renji Abarai, he can back me up. Or...that little captain, Hitsugaya."

This caught the scientist's attention. "You know of their location?"

"Yes. They're in the world of the living. They don't think they can get back to Soul Society but its an illusion Aizen put on them. Go get them and they'll tell you I'm not lying!"

"And why would they do that?"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Grimmjow cried in absolute frustration, tasting copper at the back of his throat. He swallowed bitterly and when he looked up again that terrifying face was right next to his own.

"Oh don't worry." The words hissed out menacingly between yellow teeth. "I have an easier way to make sure you're telling the truth."

Grimmjow hissed as a large needle slid into his neck. Liquid burned through his veins and then his head hit tile, he lay motionless and mindless on the floor. And then the interrogation began.

* * *

Ichigo lay against the wall of his cell staring with dead eyes at the limp form before him. Despair had struck him to the core and this cruel, twisted coincidence just added to the weight of his sorrows. They had dumped Grimmjow's unconscious body here, never seeing or sensing that the cell was already occupied. He had been too weak or stunned to move and try to get out or interact with them and then he just sat staring at Grimmjow. He wanted him to wake up, so he would know he was okay, but he also didn't want the other to look right through him.

Slowly though, he blinked and forced himself to move to inspect the other.

There were a few more bruises and cuts from when he'd last seen him just a day ago but the real concern was Grimmjow's fevered skin and glassy eyes. Even when he woke he was disoriented and his focus shifted unnaturally.

"They've been drugging you." Ichigo said sadly. He reached out to touch the other but it wasn't the same as him just being blind to the spiritual realm, this was Aizen's trick and it was thorough. He could indeed feel the heated flesh of Grimmjow's arm beneath his fingers but the arrancar never stirred, never reacted.

Grimmjow moved until he was propped against a wall. His mind worked sluggishly, he saw the bandages around the three stab wounds and knew he would live. Then he began to notice the interior of the cell and though he could no longer see the stains of Ichigo's blood, he knew where he was. Pain crossed his features before he threw his head back against the wall and laughed.

"I was never really clear on the definition of irony..." he slurred, looking in the direction where Ichigo usually lay, "but I feel like this might fit the bill. Oh God Ichigo, I screwed up."

"You tried." Ichigo said even though he knew he couldn't hear.

"I have no idea what just happened." Grimmjow said more seriously. "I have no idea what I told them, but I hope it was the right thing..."

And that was all Ichigo got out of him before he shut his eyes and was out again.

* * *

"He believed everything he said to be true." Kurotsuchi confirmed with the Head Captain from his console. "The problem is, if Aizen used his powers on Grmimjow, then he could have been tricked too, and just _think _he is telling us the truth."

"It would be an odd thing to trick him into believing though." The Head Captain responded.

"I agree, sir. But what have you found in the cells?"

The Head Captain was very grave. "Aizen is indeed gone. There is a gigai, wrapped in illusions, but Captain Unohana was able to confirm that it was a fake. Aizen is gone."

Kurotsuchi's breath hitched and the Head Captain continued. "Yes Mayuri, he may be there with you now. The permanent gate has been open all this time, he can't intend to cross over or he would have done so already. Therefore I will allow an evacuation of all your personnel immediately." Kurotsuchi nodded to his lieutenant, ever hovering in wait of instructions and she hurried off to carry out the evacuation.

"And I trust you would like to speak with the prisoner?"

"Yes. But it won't be safe to bring him through."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

More burning, Grimmjow was once again on his knees, half aware this time of the questions and answers he gave. His head kept having to be forced around by the guard to stare at the monitor as he kept looking elsewhere for the voice that echoed out of dull speakers. Distantly, he registered that they must believe him to some extent if the Head Captain wanted to talk to him, but this hope was short lived when the screen went black and everyone started to leave.

"What's happening?" He slurred as loud as he could. Kurotsuchi just gave him a side glance but Nemu stopped.

"We must return to Soul Society if Aizen is here. And we cannot risk bringing you through in case it is part of Aizen's plans."

"Then what?"

"Remain here. If we need you again, we will find you."

"WHAT?" He shouted at her back in absolute shock. "You've got to be kidding me!" But they all filed away from him and disappeared. For a long few moments he sat in silence, overwhelmed with anger and despair, and then the drug won out and he slumped against the tile.

* * *

He must have lain like this for a day at least. He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious, but when he woke face down, uncomfortably propped up by his bound hands beneath him, all he could manage to do was to roll to his side, then nothing.

What could he do? Aizen would surely find something entertaining to do to him but he couldn't see or hear or sense the bastard so all he could do was wait. He didn't know if he could break free of his bonds and he didn't even know if his stiff and injured body would move if he asked it to.

He dared not wish for anything, it was all futile.

* * *

"We must search the world of the living for Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Abarai at once." Captain Unohana insisted in the long Captains' hall.

"And we must return to Hueco Mundo to find Aizen." Soifon added.

"Yes, there is much that must be done." The Head Captain agreed gravely. "But few who can be spared to the world of the living. I will send Rukia Kuchki to search for our missing but our focus must be Aizen. Is there anyway to detect him?" His eyes fell to Kurotsuchi but they all seemed to know. Aizen had kept himself hidden from the scientist this entire time.

"I will try." Kurotsuchi said simply.

"Please, sir." Captain Unohana spoke up. "I have had some luck seeing past his illusions in the past. Let me go."

"The risk is too great."

"That is why I did not ask you to send back up." The others looked at her shocked.

The Head Captain shook his head. "We are already missing one captain, I do not wish to lose another."

"In either case lives will be risked, what you must decide is how many." She spoke boldly and silence followed her statement.

"Captain Unohana," he paused for a moment, considering, then sighed and continued, "I will allow you to go through to Hueco Mundo. You must only remain long enough to determine if Aizen is still there, and if possible, if the human boy is indeed still alive. But I would not see you go alone."

His eyes raised to the others, and as much as he hated to risk two captains, they all knew the chances of one leaving and returning was almost zero.

"I'll go." Captain Zarakai didn't give the others a chance, though everyone was willing and Soifon shot him a death glare. But the Head Captain was already agreeing and no one could argue the point.

* * *

"There it is." Ichigo lifted his head from the floor. He saw through blurry eyes a look of triumph on Aizen's face. "There is what I have been looking for: true despair, no hope. Nothing but pain and darkness for your soul to cling to when you reach the other side. You will hollowfy, and then you will be mine forever, my one, true espada."

Ichigo could not even manage a response, mostly, because he couldn't deny it. Watching the Soul Reapers leave and Grimmjow give in to his own despair had finally pushed Ichigo over the edge. Aizen hadn't even laid a finger on him, the boy just no longer saw hope.

"Come on, let's do this somewhere special."

Ichigo didn't resist as he was half drug into the main hall where Grimmjow still lay, pale and hardly breathing. His wounds had taken a lot out of him and so he had found himself unable and unwilling to move even when the drugs passed through him. His eyes widened however when they entered and Ichigo realized he could see them. The subtle shift in Aizen's power also told the arrancar that all illusions had been dropped now, and Aizen was concentrated on one thing alone. He pushed Ichigo to his knees and pulled out his sword.

"I thought it would be more appropriate for you to witness his change and your complete failure, Grimmjow. He will replace you. No, in fact that is an insult to what he will become, because it will be much more than you ever were. When its done, I will rid myself of your existence as well."

No response came to Aizen's speech, he raised his sword and rested the tip at the base of Ichigo's skull, preparing for the strike. Brown eyes registered no fear, no emotion, nothing, but, on the floor, watching in silence, those dead eyes stirred that ancient rage inside the sixth espada.

No.

Ichigo had been a warrior.

Ichigo had been his arch enemy- the one person he respected for his power as much as he despised him.

Even being able to hold his own against Ichigo in their battles had somewhere deep inside made Grimmjow feel like he was worthy of his title, worthy of the status of warrior.

He would not watch a warrior die on his knees, void of everything that made him who he was, and he himself would not just lay down and die at Aizen's feet.

Like that day in Urahara's basement, when Grimmjow's anger had literally exploded out of him, there was no warning, no build up, just an eruption of raw energy.

Ichigo really didn't know what was happening, his mind was barely working when he'd been put on his knees but now reality came back with jarring force. A flash of heat then he was weightless for a few blessed seconds before his body hit stone and he rolled at least a dozen times before he stopped. He was near the video monitors where the Soul Reapers had interrogated Grimmjow last. His first thoughts were of the new pains that wracked his body but then his eyes alighted on something abandoned, something forgotten, but that lay glimmering silver, just waiting to be noticed.

* * *

Grimmjow amazingly found himself on his feet after the explosion. He didn't even remember standing, but then, in the past when he'd felt rage, it had often cause him to remember nothing but red. Right now however, he stood chest heaving, practically growling at the stunned man before him. Aizen was by no means hurt, in fact if he'd injured anyone it was Ichigo, but the ex-soul reaper had been forced to go on the defensive, and let Ichigo get blown past him.

"Now Grimmjow, trying to impress me this late in the game will do you know good." He mocked, hiding any surprise that may have flashed over his features a moment ago. But no taunts, no cruelties, could compete with the high Grimmjow was feeling– a rage much more powerful than what he'd ever felt in the past– because this one was mixed with something else– he just couldn't recognize it as a sense of justice.

"Of all the people in the universe, you are the very last I want to impress." Grimmjow sodinoed into Aizen, who caught his wrists before his hands could close over his throat but even then Grimmjow kept smiling.

"I beg to differ Grimmjow. All you lived for was pleasing me."

"I ain't the same being I was then." Grimmjow actually managed to head butt Aizen before his former leader got a knee into his gut. Aizen seemed pleased not to cut this short by using his zanpakuto and the fight became a nasty trade of blows, mostly from Aizen.

Eventually he had Grimmjow doubled over and his knee connected with Grimmjow's nose rather than his gut this time. The arrancar felt hot blood erupt over his face and he flew back. But even still he got back to his feet, laughter ripping out of him. He knew he was going to die, there was no way out of this, so he had nothing to lose, nothing to fear, and he would go down giving it everything he had, and proving to Aizen he was not afraid.

Aizen watched as the arrancar that seemed to be losing his mind hurled himself at him once more for more punishment. He would give it to him, he would beat the life out of his creation for disrespecting him in this way, for losing all sense of fear and respect. And frankly, for unsettling him.

* * *

When Ichigo returner to the fight, gripping the weapon that had bit through his flesh countless times in the past, Grimmjow was on his knees, taking punch after punch to the face, and laughing maniacally. When Aizen tired of this, he kicked Grimmjow, sending him onto his back and despite the maddened espada's rage fuelled energy, he was almost done. Ichigo hurried to his side but wasn't even sure Grimmjow could see him through his swollen, bruised eyes but muscles flexed and fingers closed over the handle of the other half of his soul when Ichigo pressed Pantera into his hand.

"It won't make a difference." Aizen was on them. Grimmjow countered and shielded Ichigo, already on his feet again, and feeling the power of Pantera wash through him. Now Aizen was annoyed and he pulled out his own Zanpakuto.

"Its over Grimmjow, now die."

"Oh, this is _so _not over." Grimmjow swung, met steel, swung again, still no success. Finally Aizen struck so hard that even though Grimmjow countered the force was too much and pushed him back into Ichigo. He righted himself but it was clear he couldn't last much longer.

"Grimmjow!" At the last second Grimmjow saw the attack rushing him from the side. He couldn't believe Pantera didn't shatter on the impact but Aizen kept moving and Girmmjow was slammed back into the wall so hard the stone cracked deep all around him. He felt his knees give but Aizen was still pressed up against him, keeping him upright.

"Open those eyes of yours Grimmjow, I want you to see this." He felt the pressure lift and knew what was about to happen.

"No." Grimmjow wrapped his fist in Aizen's clothes at the last second so that when Aizen flashed away, he was drug along in his wake. He came to a rolling stop, knocking Ichigo down with him. But before Grimmjow could even turn to get up and face what was coming, he heard a gasp and saw the shock on Ichigo's face that was rapidly turning white. There was a terrible grating sound as Aizen pulled the blade back out of the boy's torso, and it ground out of the stone beneath him than past muscle and bone.

"No..." Grimmjow felt hot blood seeping over the tiles, gathering around his knees and watched helplessly as Ichigo died. It had been so quick, so impossible to see, to counter. "NO!" Grimmjow whipped around but this time Aizen's bare hand met Pantera and in a simple flick of his wrist and spike in his riatsu and Grimmjow's soul shattered. Pantera clattered in five pieces to the ground.

"BASTARD!" Grimmjow screamed in futility, in anger, in hatred. Aizen bent down slowly to where Grimmjow remained on his knees, the arrancar's body trembling, nearly dead himself. But Aizen slowly reached out and took Grimmjow's battered face in one hand.

"No matter how hard you tried, I still own you. You were always mine to let live, to torture, to kill. Die, knowing your place is at my feet."

He withdrew and pulled back his sword. This time, it was Grimmjow's turn to sit immobile while watching death come. But more than defeat, Grimmjow had been frozen by the light that appeared behind Aizen. His lips parted, eyes widened in shock, but Aizen was already abandoning him, turning to meet the knew enemy to whom he'd left them exposed, no longer hidden in illusions.

There was some maddened roar from a male Soul Reaper and then battle ensued, but Grimmjow turned his focus back to Ichigo. He knew it was pointless, but he covered the wound in the boy's abdomen all the same.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow half turned, keeping his hands in place and barely made out the female Soul Reaper. He'd taken too much damage, the room was starting to spin but the woman just knelt next to him and he felt her hands close over his own pressed against the wound.

"There is only one person who can save him now." Grimmjow met her eyes. "I can buy you an extra minute or two, but you'll have to find her fast."

Before Grimmjow could answer he felt her powers wash into both himself and Ichigo. The room came back into focus, and he felt a burst of strength. As soon as the healer withdrew, he scooped up the boy, who had been given just enough strength to help him cling to life. Grimmjow gave one last glance over his shoulder to see the mighty battle taking place, which the healer woman joined immediately, and then he ripped apart the air and jumped through the cracks to find Orihime Inoue.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews so far and for reading! Keep it up!_**

**_Riza_**


	11. Chapter 11

The captains stood waiting tensely around the Senkeimon. It had been less than five minutes since Zarakai and Unohana departed. Now it hovered in the air before them but the doors did not yet part.

"It could be Aizen." Soifon pulled her Zanpakuto.

"He had all that time to enter undetected but chose not to. I do no believe he would do so now." The Head Captain said calmly, though there was no doubt he, too, was on edge.

"Sir." Byakuya spoke the single word and all fell silent, watching the doors slide open. A moment later two people tumbled out of the gates in a heap.

"Please hurry." Unohana shifted to her knees but Zarakai was unmoving.

"What happened?" The Head Captain demanded, reaching down to check the eleventh captain's wounds and seeing they were nearly fatal.

"We were just in time..."

"Captain Unohana?" he looked up just in time to catch her shoulders and lower her to the ground next to the larger captain. The other captains wasted no time in picking up their comrades and carrying them to the fourth division.

* * *

Renji Abarai lay flat on the roof of Orihime's house staring up at the night sky. He was tired. It had been a month, a long, terrible month, while Orihime grew more and more depressed, not only because of Ichigo but because she tried and failed every day to rouse the comatose Hitsugaya. The wound had closed over, but like Momo so long ago, something deeper was broken, and the captain's own powers seemed blocked from helping him.

And Urahara wasn't helping. The shop had been rebuilt, he worked away busily, but he too was damaged now, and there was no hiding it. He would come to stand at the foot of Hitsugaya's bed when everyone else was asleep but Renji, keeping watch, and he would see the unmasked guilt painted in dark shadows across the shopkeeper's face.

Really, the only two people who'd remained steady were Chad and Uryu, and Renji was grateful. They'd been there for Orihime as much as he had himself, and that gave him the chances he needed to get away, like now, and just stare at the sky and think. But always it was just questions. The endless series of hypotheses of what could have happened in Soul Society, why he couldn't get back.

But on this night, everything changed.

He sat bolt upright, feeling the dark tear in the sky even if he couldn't see it. But more than that, everyone for a hundred miles could feel that flare of energy that was so clearly a message, full of pain and desperation and darkness– a plea for help.

"Its Grimmjow." A voice yelled from below. "He's in trouble."

"Stay here, Uryu." Renji ordered, unsheathing Zabimaru and leaping from the roof.

* * *

As soon as he made it to the other side, Grimmjow realized he was fading again. He couldn't keep himself upright in the sky and they began to fall. The only thing he could manage was to give off a flare of energy that would let any spiritual being in the vicinity find him, and just hope it was someone willing to help.

Cold air ripped past them, Grimmjow stared at the oncoming ground, knowing it was probably the last thing he would ever see. But just a few feet from striking his whole body jerked to a halt. Broad arms wrapped around both him and Ichigo and they landed softly on the ground.

"Don't stop." Grimmjow whispered desperately with the last of his strength, still holding onto Ichigo. "Orihime..." Renji understood and when Grimmjow felt themselves moving through space he finally let himself go.

* * *

Of all the powers in the universe, surely the healing abilities of Orihime Inoue were among the most amazing. And when combined with the sheer joy of being reunited with someone she loved, along with the terrible fear of losing him again, they were a force with which not even death could reckon.

After a month of working on Captain Hitsugaya, Renji could hardly believe when the hole in Ichigo's stomach closed over in a matter of minutes beneath Orihime's delicate fingers. Weeks of torture washed away beneath golden light and colour returned to flesh that had been moments ago cold and pale.

Ichigo did not open his eyes, but his whole body arched up when he took a gasp of life then calmed into steady breathing. Orihime had given everything she had and collapsed on top of him. Uryu was quick to pulled her into his arms, but also reached out to feel the life flowing in Ichigo. Renji sighed and sat down next to them.

"I can't believe it." he whispered and lay a hand along Ichicgo's face. "How could I ever have thought you'd die, even when you're in this weakling form."

"What about him?" Chad's deep voice called their attention back to the arrancar that was barely breathing on the floor behind him.

"He saved Ichigo." Renji said, "so we need to save him." Uryu nodded and set Orihime back down.

"I'll call Urahara."

* * *

The little apartment was once again crowded full of people, but this time the mood was much lighter, the air full of hope. Ichigo was still asleep, Orihime too, but Tessai and Urahara had worked all night on Grimmjow and stabilized him and now even more joy came in the form of a tiny dark haired woman that perched on the window sill, staring amazed at the scene before her.

"RENJI!" She screamed, jumping on the startled lieutenant and he instinctually caught her in a hug when her small body crashed into his. For a moment he just held her tight, but then he pushed her back to make sure it was really her.

"Rukia...I can't believe it...you're alive."

"_Me?_ We all thought _you_ were dead."

"What?" But the explanations would have to wait, the others were coming to greet her, and she began to see the many sleeping forms scattered around the house. Orihime was stretched peacefully on her couch. Captain Hitsugaya was, as he had been this whole time, resting in her bedroom. And in the bigger bedroom that once belonged to Orihime's brother, were two forms, one still in the process of being healed.

"Ichigo...and Grimmjow?"

"It's a long story." Renji said as Rukia came along side Ichigo and brushed her fingers over his head. She frowned.

"What happened to him?"

"Honestly, we won't know until one of them wakes up."

Her eyes turned to Grimmjow. "He looks like Hell."

"Should have seen him last night." Urahara sighed, standing up to let Tessai continue his work alone. "Now Rukia, I think we need to talk."

* * *

Clean. All Ichigo felt, was clean. He hadn't felt clean in weeks and now all he felt was the smooth surface of a pillow under his head and a warm blanket above him and not an injury to speak of on his body. None of the nasty smells or tastes of that horrible place, nothing, just cotton and wool and...his hand brushed against something when he stretched it out, and reluctantly he opened his eyes.

"Grimmjow..." the man was on his back on the other side of the bed, his body covered in bandages and even in the dark Ichigo could see the raised flesh on his face, distorting his features. Slowly the horrible battle returned to Ichigo and for an instant he felt the white hot pain in his body and he threw the blanket off of himself to discover smooth, unscarred flesh on his stomach.

"Orihime..." he knew only she could have saved him. But looking back to Grimmjow, he also knew there was only one way he could have gotten out of Hueco Mundo in the first place to be saved.

He reached up and rubbed his eyes and then froze. He felt no glasses, and glancing around he saw them on the night stand. But he could see Grimmjow next to him, see the bone jaw and knew he wasn't in a gigai. Testing his theory, he shut his eyes and felt out. Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Chad– he could sense them all.

"My powers...are they back?" He slid off the bed and walked through the apartment. He noticed Hitsugaya in Orihime's room but no spiritual pressure. That couldn't be good. Then he saw the rest of his friends, sleeping in various places around the living room.

"Ichigo." He turned and saw that Renji was not in fact asleep. The soul reaper silently stood and came over to his friend. Ichigo could see the emotions in his face.

"You thought I was dead." he said perceptively.

"Shut up." Renji pulled him into a hug so quick that Ichigo wasn't sure it had even happened but yes, the Soul Reaper had never expected to see him again. Then Renji noticed the lack of glasses.

"You can see me?"

"Yup."

"And?"

"I don't know, get me out of my body and we'll see what else."

Renji shook his head. "No, not until you're properly checked out." Renji looked at the boy for a moment. "Don't get me wrong, Orihime did a Hell of a job but you still seem..." Ichigo's face flickered and he knew some greater damage had been done, but Renji was not entirely socially inept, "tired." he concluded. "You can tell me what happened later, but answer me this, when's the last time you slept through the night?"

Ichigo's eyes shifted up to the ceiling as if he was trying to remember but there was no doubt he hadn't slept well in weeks.

"Exactly." Renji said after only a few seconds. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." He put a firm hand on Ichigo's shoulder and led him back to the room. Though the bed was spacious, Ichigo was self conscious about laying next to Grimmjow.

"We're short on space, so don't worry about it." Renji insisted, pulling back sheets and blankets and practically pushing Ichigo down onto the bed.

The boy relented but when he was settled beneath the sheets his eyes shot up to Renji with a need in them that took the Soul Reaper a moment to identify. When he finally understood, he took a seat a couple feet back from the bed. "Think I'll keep watch here tonight." he said off handedly. It was enough to get the teen to shut his eyes and lull back into rest. Renji smiled a little to himself, glad he could help even in such a small way, and prepared to stay up the whole night to keep the silent promise with his friend, but it proved not to be a difficult task when he heard a sharp gasp from the other side of the bed.

"Shhhh...iiit..." the arrancar blinked swollen eye lids and tried to focus in the dark.

"Don't move." Renji instructed. Blue eyes slowly focussed on him.

"Ab...arai?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Ichigo?"

"Look beside you."

The task proved difficult but after a lot of stiff movement and repressed moans of pain, Grimmjow had his head to the side, regarding the sleeping human half a foot away.

"He's alive." he breathed, relieved.

"Better than alive. Orihime erased everything that happened to him this last month, not that any of us really know what happened to the two of you. Although, I think it will be a while before Ichigo can erase those things from his memories."

Grimmjow wheezed and shut his eyes again. Renji desired to interrogate him but resisted, knowing that this being was the only reason his friend had been returned alive.

"Why did you do it?" he asked finally.

"Aizen...wanted him...to hollow..fy..."

"And you didn't want him to?"

"Course not."

"Because...?"

"Then Aizen'd win...and Ichigo'd die..."

"Die?"

"Needs ta die to get 'is powers..." Grimmjow's eyes were closed and he was operating on minimum strength. Renji was disturbed by this information, given the fact Ichigo had in fact improved since he last saw him. Did that mean he had died in the process of healing him? Had he started to cross over and that's what gave him the power to see them? He'd have to consult with Rukia in the morning but for now he focussed on the wounded espada.

"Okay Grimmjow. Go to sleep now. Orihime will fix you up soon as she's ready."

"Soun's goo...d..." Grimmjow was unconscious again, Renji doubted he'd even remember the conversation next time he woke but what really mattered was that both patients recovered so he sat back and set his zanpakuto over his lap and watched the moon inch its way across the sky.

* * *

Ichigo was still in the bed but only because Rukia hovered too close to let him leave it. She had insisted on keeping him bed ridden until she deemed him rested enough. Meanwhile, both of them watched the healing that was going on beside them. Grimmjow lay with his eyes closed while the golden light enveloped his whole body. Orihime sat with furrowed brows next to him, concentrating on closing over the three stab wounds and the terrible bruises and cuts he'd accumulated from the beating.

The process took a lot longer than with Ichigo since she wasn't recklessly pouring her whole being into him but it was still amazing to all who watched. An hour later, Grimmjow sighed, able to breath without causing pain through his whole body and without ever opening his eyes, rolled onto his side, hugged his pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

"He deserves it." Ichigo sighed, feeling his own fatigue. He was frustrated that after two day's rest he wasn't back to normal but the others kept insisting that it would take a lot longer than a couple of nights sleep to make up for weeks of poor sleeping. The logical part of his mind agreed but everything else in him protested. And that was why Rukia found it necessary to stand guard at his bedside.

After checking Grimmjow was really okay, Orihime shifted to Ichigo's side of the bed. It was the first chance he'd really gotten to see her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked almost professionally. But her eyes betrayed all emotion and he gripped her hand.

"Oh Orihime, I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Its..." but she couldn't even say 'okay' before the tears struck. He sat up and embraced her, holding her for a long time before she recovered. But when she pulled back, she was smiling.

"I was just scared." was all she mustered but looked a lot better for the cry.

"I was too. I'm glad you're here." After that statement, there was nothing that could pull her away from his side until he drifted to sleep. Even then she held on to his hand for several minutes before rising and heading to her own room. She stood at the foot of the bed, staring at Captain Hitsugaya's frail form.

"Okay Captain, now its your turn, and this time, I promise you'll wake up."

* * *

"That was Soul Society." Rukia closed the phone and caught the attention of everyone in the room. "Captains Zarakai and Unohana have woken up, they're going to be fine."

"That's great." Renji sighed. "What were their orders for us?"

"Remain here for now. Ichigo still needs to be protected and we must stay with Captain Hitsugaya until he can be transported safely back to Soul Society. However they do expect you to have a full report prepared when they come to pick him up."

"Yeah, I guessed that. I suppose we should ask Ichigo what happened."

"I guess so." Uryu and Chad exchanged looks and Rukia's eyes wandered to the floor.

"There's no point waiting." They all jumped at Urahara's voice. He had been coming and going over the past couple of days and always seemed to let himself in. "If you don't mind, I think I could help. And I would suggest interviewing Grimmjow and Ichigo separately."

"Why?"

"They'll be more honest that way."

Rukia nodded. "Alright. Should we go wake them?"

"Not just yet." Urahara smiled.

"What is it?"

"Can't you feel it? The temperature just dropped several degrees."

* * *

Orihime's bedroom was suddenly crammed full of the conscious beings in the apartment. She herself was near fainting, sitting on the edge of her bed exhausted, but smiling proudly at the boy captain who sat up, looking around at everyone.

"I thought we were dead." He rasped finally, locking eyes with Kisuke.

"Well, lucky for us we have friends who just refuse to let anyone sacrifice themselves just to save the world."

Toshiro's eyes widened when he realized the implications of his own survival, and not only that, but the fact he was not in the basement dimension.

"Aizen–"

"Is in Hueco Mundo for now." Urahara interrupted.

Toshiro took in each of their faces, and even if Urahara had wanted to hide the truth the others were not so skilled at keeping their faces blank.

"Something bad happened. Where's Ichigo?"

"In the other room." Orihime said softly and the teal eyes softened a bit when she spoke.

"Orihime...thank you."

"No." She said on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry. I should have been able to heal you sooner but–"

"Orihime, its fine. Please rest." He pulled back the blankets and slid out but as soon as he stood he fell right over, fortunately into Renji who swiftly caught him.

"You need to stay in bed." Orihime cried.

"No." He insisted. "You need sleep. I need to speak with lieutenant Abarai." His voice was gentle and soft and she obeyed, already passing out where she sat but Renji heard the edged tones of urgency in Hitsugaya's voice and carried him out into the living room. The others followed.

Renji set the captain back on his feet but again his legs gave way and he had to settle for the couch. His face was grave.

"My muscles haven't moved on their own for a long time." He said staring at Renji and the lieutenant wished he could escape the intense gaze. "Tell me, how long has it been."

"Over a month."

Teal eyes shut as he absorbed the information. "Okay," he said when he composed himself. "What happened?"

"That, Captain Hitsugaya, is what we were just about to find out."

* * *

**_Not too much development but I thought the poor characters deserved a break from all the pain and torture. But not to worry, much action in the next chapter!_**

**_Riza_**


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo woke with a jolt from another nightmare. He hadn't said anything to the others, though he knew Renji must have seen while keeping watch, but he could hardly make it through an hour of sleep without waking from the dark memories that floated in his mind, and he would forget where he was. This time he just lay still, not wanting to fall asleep again but not wanting to get up either. It was day time, he could hear voices and guessed that not much time had passed since Orihime healed Grimmjow as the other was in the exact same position he'd been in when he fell asleep. It was in watching him that Ichigo saw a tremor run through Grimmjow's body then he was awake, breathing hard and looking around the room in fear.

"Its okay, Grimmjow, we're at–"

"We gotta get out of here now, kid." He shot to his feet and reached to pull Ichigo along with him.

"Wait, what are you talking about, we're safe."

"You don't understand, Aizen's going to kill you. It's the only way to release your soul."

"Wait, Grimmjow..." but he saw the glaze over the arrancar's blue eyes and knew he was not in the right state of mind.

"There's no other option, come here." Grimmjow instructed and Ichigo didn't have much choice in the matter as he was yanked to his feet. Grimmjow headed to the door but froze instantly.

"He's coming. We have to go now." He reached out in the air and Ichigo realized with fear what he was about to do.

"NO GRIMMJOW DON'T!" If Grimmjow thought they were in Hueco Mundo and tried to leave through the Garganta, he would just end up dragging them right back there. Ichigo began to struggle wildly and he heard the others rushing to the room.

"Dammit kid it's the only way." Grimmjow was saying, tyring to keep a hold of Ichigo and prevent the door from being opened.

"Grimmjow, wake up! We're in the human world, we're safe!"

Grimmjow didn't hear. He finally got Ichigo close enough against his body that he couldn't struggle and once more raised a hand to forge the bridge between worlds.

The door behind them burst into splinters and Renji saw with horror what Grimmjow was doing.

"Bastard!" He drew Zabimaru but Kisuke was faster with his kido. Grimmjow staggered and fell back against the wall under the blast of a yellow beam of energy and Ichigo rolled clear onto the floor.

"Wait." The teen protested when Renji stormed over to the semi conscious figure. He had him hauled up by his collar before Ichigo could explain further. "Renji just wait! Look at his eyes!"

Though enraged, the lieutenant did look and saw the haze and confusion. He dropped Girmmjow back to the ground and looked to Ichigo.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know..he just woke up like this."

"Let me." Urahara knelt next to Grimmjow and looked closely at his eyes, then at his aura. Grimmjow wasn't struggling now, and after Kisuke whispered a few more words over him, he slumped completely against the ex-soul reaper. Urahra hoisted him up.

"I will take him back to the shop."

"Wait, what's going on?" Renji demanded.

Urahara looked between Renji and the espada. When he spotted Hitsugaya struggling down the hallway behind the lieutenant, he answered abruptly,

"None of you have Pantera?"

Everyone glanced to Renji who'd been the first to see the two. "No..." he said, wondering where this was leading but Urahara was not about to elaborate.

"Fine, I'll update you later."

"Kisuke, wait–"

But Renji watched, unable to stop the shop keeper flash away with his burden and had to turn himself to steady the tenth division captain.

"What's going on?" Renji breathed.

"Is Pantera still in Hueco Mundo?" Captain Hitsugaya asked when he got a hold of the wall for support.

"I guess..."

"I think I'd better make a call to Soul Society."

* * *

Grimmjow stared up at the familiar ceiling of the Urahara shop. But not entirely familiar, he realized, it was probably completely new since Halaibel's attack, most of the shop had been destroyed. But for all intents and purposes, this was the same room he'd woken to that first time he'd come here, and like then, he found himself severely restricted in movement, though at least this time he was on a bed. It was not a full body binding, but spiritual chains were wrapped around his wrists so that he could not open a Garganta.

He sighed. He didn't really know what had happened earlier, but he did remember how his dreams had been filled with darkness and that overwhelming power that was that was not all..._Pantera..._ he shut his eyes, feeling the loss greatly. He waited a few moments to try to sort through things alone before calling out to let the shop keeper to let him know he was awake.

"Grimmjow." Urahara was in Soul Reaper form, this had to be serious.

"What happened?"

Kisuke explained and upon hearing the events he was able to play back the memory himself.

"So, what's your explanation?" Grimmjow asked finally. Urahara looked down on him gravely, seeing in the arrancar's eyes that he already suspected the truth.

"Aizen has the shards of your Zanpakuto, and through them, he is using his illusions to influence you– no doubt to try to get you to take Ichigo back to Hueco Mundo."

"I see." Grimmjow shut his eyes, feeling out for his soul, but getting nothing. His eyes remained closed when he was finished and he felt the weight of Urahara sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Grimmjow, I can't imagine how it must feel to have your soul in that being's clutches."

Grimmjow opened his eyes and fixed the scientist with a knowing gaze. "But you've thought of something haven't you."

"Yes."

"What?"

"First we must consider the big question: why didn't Aizen follow you back here? Rukia informed us of the two captains who fought him but it was only for a few minutes, he could have easily come after you, and all of us. Why did he run to Hueco Mundo? Why is he still hiding there and trying to use you to get what he wants?"

"You don't think he's powerful enough to handle a big battle right now, do you?"

"Precisely."

"But he fought you and that kid-captain."

"And we were able to hold on a lot longer than we should have. Ichigo told us how he kept you hidden in an illusion. And indeed he kept the rest of us in the illusion that we could not access Soul Society. Both were very powerful, amazing actually. But it was also an illusion he used to take down Captain Hitsugaya and weaken our chances in battle. And it was an illusion that stopped the dimension from being sealed. But physically, he has shown no sign of strength. Nothing more than what a mere human could inflict on another."

Grimmjow thought about all the injuries on Ichigo he'd patched up, but it was true, none were worse than anything a human could do.

"What does this mean?"

"Honestly, I don't know. What I do know, is Aizen isn't as powerful as he's letting on, and he's hiding in his illusions. We need to know what he's up to, and we have someone on the inside."

"Pantera."

"Perhaps the connection does not have to be one way– if Aizen can connect to you through your zanpakuto, perhaps you can do the same to him."

"You want me to take on Aizen...through the power of what? Thought?"

"No, your soul, your spirit."

Grimmjow snorted but his eyes told the shop keeper he couldn't stop himself from considering it.

"I know what I'm asking of you, Grimmjow, and if you don't want–"

"What choice do I have?" Grimmjow interrupted abruptly. "He has Pantera, in whatever condition he's in, and he's fucking with me from another dimension. What am I going to do, lay here tied up until he finally gets strong enough to come here and kill us all? Just tell me what to do."

"I'm afraid I will have to consult with Benehime, my own Zanpakuo, before I can try to give you any type of instruction, but if you're willing, then we'll find a way. And for now, I'm afraid you'll have to remain as you are."

"Trust me, I've dealt with much worse." Urahara nodded and left the arrancar to stare at the ceiling once more.

* * *

"What happened to him?"

It was a week since Uarahara had disappeared from Orihime's with Grimmjow, and now Ichigo leaned in the doorway of said arrancar's room at the shop. He was asleep– or rather unconscious– and covered in fresh bruises.

"The results of Aizen's latest attempt to control him. It was a lot more powerful this time, I tried as best I could to stop him without hurting him." Urahara said crossing the room to look down on the man now fully strapped to the bed.

"Its gotten that bad has it?"

"Yes. Almost every time he falls asleep."

"Have you tried coffee?"

"He stayed awake for two days when we figured out he can only be taken over when he falls asleep but he's been so tired lately. No doubt Aizen has been straining his connection on Pantera just to drain his energy so he can have another opportunity to get you."

Ichigo's shoulders sagged a little. "Why does he want me that badly? I mean, last time the opportunity to get me was right there but now..."

"I don't know Ichigo, but once he gets an idea in his head, he's not likely to let it go. Did he ever say anything to you?"

Ichigo faced the floor. It was only to Urahara that he would tell the whole truth, he wasn't sure why, but he didn't feel like he need to protect the shop keeper from the truth like he did Rukia and even Renji. He knew the others had an idea of what happened, but he had told Urahara everything.

"Only that he said I would be powerful enough to replace all his espada."

"Yes, he said something similar to Grimmjow. So this confirms what I've suspected."

"Which is?"

"That he's not as physically strong as he once was. He needs to borrow our strength, at least for now. Those bindings I placed on him, they would have eventually sucked away all his body's strength."

"But he'll recover from it?"

" I don't know."

"How can you not know? You cast the spell, didn't you?"

"Yes Ichigo, but that spell has probably only been cast once, maybe twice before in all of history, and never did anyone escape from it."

"Then how did Aizen?"

"The only possible solution is the Hogyoku. Some residual energy from it, but we'll probably never know for sure."

The teen was silent. He watched Grimmjow's chest rise and fall rhythmically, then turned away.

"Ichigo." Urahara followed him to the front door. "How are you?"

Brown eyes met his, he was startled to see them sparkling with tears.

"I just..." "He took a breath, "I thought it was all over. And now he's doing this to Grimmjow just to get at me."

"You can't possibly blame yourself for this, Ichigo. And you can't forget that Grimmjow put himself in Aizen's path long ago. He was once the cause of your anguish."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Ichigo's eyes were suddenly full of furry. Urahara waited for the onslaught but the boy remained silent. After a long moment, he just turned and walked out the door.

Every other time in his life, Urahara had let Ichigo walk away from him. But this time, he couldn't shake those eyes. Those eyes he'd seen that night Grimmjow had brought him to the shop. Those eyes when he'd told him of the torture in Hueco Mundo, and now those eyes full of fury on behalf of someone who'd hurt him so many times before– not that Kisuke himself hadn't developed a soft spot for Grimmjow.

But this night, the shop keeper didn't stand idle, he grabbed his hat, and rushed out after the boy.

Ichigo was equally surprised to find the Urahara following him.

"Kisuke?" he didn't stop walking and Uarahara followed a step behind him.

"Ichigo, I didn't mean it that way."

"You think I'd forget everything else that easy?"

"No."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Look. Ichigo would you stop walking." He reached out and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and the boy flinched away reflexively. They both came to a dead stop and for all the loquaciousness that graced him when he was being the cooky shop keeper, no words came to him now in this most difficult of moments. He stared at Ichigo's back and Ichigo stared at the sidewalk.

"Kisuke. In that place...everyday I only had him. I know what's happened in the past, but when I was laying in that cell, after Aizen beat me to hell, none of it mattered. For a month– it was only Grimmjow keeping me alive."

The teen was trembling slightly, Urahara shifted uneasily but nodded. "Okay Ichigo. I get it. And you're not wrong. If I didn't agree with you, I wouldn't be trying to help Grimmjow now. But that doesn't mean I'm not worried about you too."

"What do you mean?"

Urahara could pick from a whole handful of things to answer Ichigo, but he jumped to the most pressing– and perhaps the most interesting. "Your spiritual pressure Ichigo. What have you learned?"

Ichigo sighed and turned to face him, more ready to focus on this topic instead. "Nothing much." Kisuke raised and eyebrow and Ichigo continued. "Well Soul Society has shut down travel between worlds as you know, since they are now concerned that Aizen may have tampered with my mind or any of the rest of us once Toshiro told them about Grimmjow."

"Yes, I've heard that much."

"Well it's only been him, Renji and Rukia to help me. Captain Hitsugaya didn't want to risk pushing my soul out of my body but after a few days he agreed."

"He wasn't afraid you might turn hollow?"

"He said my spiritual pressure was too weak for me to be a threat and if I wanted to take that risk then it was my choice."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, I was surprised too."

"Anyway, what happened?"

"Nothing. I mean, I was a soul, but I wasn't a soul reaper."

"So you're back to who you were, before Rukia Kuchki ever gave you her powers."

"Exactly."

"That's excellent."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right? I need to be a Soul Reaper again so I can fight Aizen."

"No Ichigo, you don't. You don't need to be that person anymore, you never were supposed to, and neither was your father. You two deserve to live out your human lives. Once you die, you'll have centuries to concern yourself with our affairs."

"What a load of shit, Urahara! You know I'm the only one who can fight him."

"That was then, he's not as strong now. You weren't there to see what Hitsugaya was capable of, you don't know how much the other captains may have improved, and you don't know what things I've been working on. The world got along without you before, we'll do it again."

"The world never had to deal with Sosuke Aizen before."

"I just don't want you to do this to yourself, Ichigo. You are the way you are supposed to be so just leave it at that."

"I can't. My friends will get involved, they already are. I don't want to see them hurt. I want to protect them. And you know my dad would never stay out of this fight."

"Have you talked to him about any of this? About anything that's happened to you recently?"

Ichigo shot him a death glare. "He never even told me he was a Soul Reaper when I got my powers. He let me go to Soul Society, to Hueco Mundo, to do everything without ever offering to help or to explain anything. So why would I go to him now?"

Urahara sighed. He never meant to delve this deep in the boy's psyche, he preferred to let people sort things out on their own, but it seemed he'd opened a door he couldn't close, and the scientist in him saw a problem that he wanted to solve. How to fix the combined power of post traumatic stress, a hero complex and daddy issues. It was an interesting dilemma, though somewhat outside of his field of knowledge. But the overwhelming urge was simply to make those eyes stop breaking his heart.

"Because Ichigo, he _is _there for you now." The words came out a lot more passionate than either expected– so simple, but so true that Ichigo's anger faded at once. Urahra gave a weak smile. "I'll walk you home." It wasn't a question, Ichigo didn't protest but both came to a sudden halt feeling a spike of dark energy erupt from the shop."

"Grimmjow." Ichigo breathed. Urahra flashed back ahead of him but he was already running back to the shop.

* * *

Ichigo could hear the yells before he even got in the shop. The children had been woken and stood where they'd no doubt been told to, in the main entrance, practically clutching one another in fear. Ichigo strode right past them into the room and stopped next to Tessai.

Grimmjow thrashed on the bed as much as the restraints would allow. His head flew from side to side so violently Ichigo was surprised his neck didn't snap. His arms, legs and chest push against the restraints as hard as they could, the binding digging deep into flesh.

"Why hasn't he used kido on him?" Ichigo asked Tessai while watching Urahara who tried to pin Grimmjow's shoulders down and stop his head from shaking.

"He tried, but Grimmjow is already asleep– this is different– this is Aizen."

Ichigo made to ask for an explanation but he got his answer immediately as the thrashing arrancar spoke again.

"Give him to me Kisuke Urahara." the voice was Grimmjow's but deeper, darker. "Let Grimmjow go free and bring me the boy."

"Sure, and why don't you let Pantera and Grimmjow go." Urahara responded sarcastically.

"Send the boy to me, Urahara, or I will level Karakura."

"If you could do it, you would have already. I've been meaning to ask you, Aizen, how did my bindings feel? Could you tell you were getting weaker day by day, or was it a surprise when you burst free?"

"I still cut you down, so you tell me how weak am I."

"You couldn't take down Hitsugaya without resorting to illusions. You knew it would distract me enough to give you an opening. So don't try to hide the change. Otherwise, why would you need Ichigo so badly?"

"Oh, you don't know Kisuke? You seriously haven't made the connection?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Urahara, for one who spends his life spying and keeping tabs on everyone in every world, you've missed something pretty important."

Ichigo couldn't see Kisuke's eyes but he imagined panic there. Still, the shopkeeper kept calm.

"It doesn't matter Aizen. Whatever plans you have will never be fulfilled. You weren't strong enough to carry them out over a whole month. And the mere fact that you're having this conversation through the lips of another is a sign of your cowardice, and your weakness."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed dangerously, hatefully.

"Weakness you say? Ask Grimmjow how weak he thinks I am when he wakes– which I promise you, will not be soon. Enjoy."

The three in the room watched Grimmjow's face change as Aizen's presence left, but his eyes remained glazed and he was still in a dream. His face was set as if determined not to show fear but clearly he was terrified. Then the screaming began. Kisuke took a step back and glanced at Ichigo.

"Get him out of here, Tessai."

"Wait, what's happening?" But Ichigo already knew. He himself had been tortured by Aizen, though from the sounds of it, not like this. He didn't know what Grimmjow was seeing or feeling, but to him, whatever it was, was real. As much as he resisted, when Tessai drug him far enough away that he could no longer hear the screams, some part of him was relieved.

"Would you like to go to your home, or to Miss Orihime's?" Tessai said, still gripping his arm.

"My Dad's, please."

* * *

**_Ah, back to the emotional nitty gritty and the torture... I told you this story is dark, and as you can probably tell, I have decided to include Ichigo's dad after all, I just felt he was neccessary and I like him :) Well, I hope you enjoyed!_**

**_~Riza_**

**_PS, _**

**_not going to be a romance between Grimmjow and Ichigo, but as you can tell, they share a deep connection, I don't even want to call it friendship because its more like a love-hate, emotional, violent, co-dependence in the face of pain, fear and pure evil. Yeah, I like that description._**


	13. Chapter 13

Sometime around dawn, silence fell over the shop. Blue eyes snapped open in sheer panic and Grimmjow instantly began to struggle under the bonds, his body already raw and bleeding in several places from fighting against them all night. But now that he was finally awake, Urahara opened the clasped and freed him.

The espada rolled off the bed at once, his sweat slicked body striking the floor and he puked uncontrollably. When he was done he felt Urahara roll him back on to his lap and he didn't even worry that he was being held like such a weakling while he tried to calm the hyperventilating quality of his breaths. Urahara's arms around his shoulders were steady compared to the tremors running through him and he tried to match the other's even breath and calm nerves.

He shut his eyes and the world spun and he turned his head to the side but it was dry heaves now and each contraction of his abdomen shot pain through him.

Urahara kept holding him but called for Tessai and the healer began a kido that worked through the arrancar's trembling body and calmed him.

When he nodded, the two pulled him to his feet.

"Shower." he whispered, his voice unable to produce any higher sound after a night of screaming.

"Of course." Urahara led him into the bathroom and left to give him some privacy.

Half an hour later, Grimmjow entered the tea room, dressed in fresh clothes and a look on his face that said he was trying to forget the night ever happened. He didn't say one word about it as he sipped his tea nor when Tessai continued healing the raw wounds on his body.

"You got a plan yet?" Grimmjow asked hoarsely.

"Yes, but there are no guarantees."

"Fuck guarantees, you tell me what to do and I'll get that Son of a Bitch."

"It won't be simple. You'll have to work hard to establish a connection with Pantera before you fall asleep."

"Then keep the caffeine coming and let's do it."

"Fine, come with me."

* * *

"What the _Hell _is going on Urahara?" Captain Hitsugaya stood before the shop keeper a day into his training with Grimmjow with a look on his face that did nothing to hide his criticism and displeasure. "Ichigo told me what happened the other night."

"Yes, I was surprised he did not return."

"He has been staying with his family. I _recommended_ he stay there for the time being."

"You mean you have Renji or Rukia standing guard over him there."

"It was Renji's original assignment, after all. I left Rukia to watch over Orihime. Now tell me, what _are _you doing here? I've been feeling some pretty strange riatsu leaking out of this place."

Urahara was tempted to ask the captain how he was feeling before he got him involved but decided against it. If he was here, he was not about to walk away. Besides, it had been Urahara who's put him in this condition in the first place.

"Grimmjow is going to try to use his connection with Pantera against Aizen."

There was a long pause in which teal eyes bore into him and then the out burst came. "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"What other choice do we have?"

"It would be kinder to kill the arrancar now, Urahara. Do you know what Aizen could do to him if he opened up a connection like that?"

Urahara's face turned grave. "I thought Ichigo told you what happened the other night. I'd say we've already passed that point."

The small captain didn't have much of a reply to this, so he just nodded and let Urahara lead him down to the basement. Grimmjow was standing, unrestrained, eyes shut and face creased in concentration. Tessai watched from a distance.

"You let him free? What if he passes out?"

"Not to worry." Urahara abruptly stopped a few feet from Grimmjow and held out his hand. Gold energy rippled out beneath his fingers and revealed a kido barrier trapping the arrancar inside.

"Alright then, how long has he been at it?"

"Twelve hours or so."

"And still nothing."

"Not exactly. He seems to make the connection for moments but then loses it. Its only a matter of time before he gets it, though."

"And it's only a matter of time before he falls asleep again. What exactly do you expect to happen? You think he can get control of Aizen?"

"If I believed in miracles, yes, that would be my hope. But to be realistic, the best he can probably do is get a glimpse into his mind, see what he's planning and see how strong he really is."

"That would be a great advantage. I don't think anyone has ever been able to understand what goes on in that creature's mind."

"Except perhaps Gin Ichimaru."

Almost imperceptibly, Urahara noticed the boy captain react to the name. He didn't know how many times Toshiro had walked in on his lieutenant sobbing, repeating only one name. Or the whispers that escaped in her sleep. Hitsugaya's eyes roamed the landscape distractedly for a moment before returning to the arrancar at the centre of the barely visible dome.

"Well, if we've got some time, you can finally fill me in on all that's happened, before I arrived and while I've been asleep."

"And how much will get back to the Head Captain? He's let me be in peace since the war but he may not look the other way when he hears I've been harbouring a fugitive."

"I will only pass on what is relevant, and for now, I am the only one you need to worry about. For the time being, we are cut off from Soul Society in every way but communication."

"Alright, then let's start at the beginning."

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki sat on the couch with his son, each with a beer in hand, watching the soccer game on tv. Ichigo wasn't of drinking age, but after the discussion they'd just had, he felt his son deserved it. They had never shared a moment like this, and in the unsettled world– or worlds– in which they lived, there was never any guarantees, so why waste the time while you have it?

Not that everything had all been sorted out perfectly. Ichigo certainly hadn't forgiven him for his secrets over all this time. And Isshin hadn't offered an explanation for keeping them. But his son had confessed much of what had happened over all this time. It hadn't been the first time he'd disappeared for weeks, but now that Ichigo was powerless, it had been terrifying to come home from his trip and find his son gone. Karin too, the poor girl, had cried for two weeks straight when she was finally convinced he was dead. But as always, Ichigo showed up in more or less one piece.

But that wasn't entirely true either. Ichigo was still suffering from his experiences, and he wasn't entirely powerless either. Something had come back– but not all. And if all did come back, what would he be? Would he start as a Soul Reaper again, or go back to being a Visard? Or would he turn hollow like Aizen had wanted?

"Hey, can I have one?" Karin said entering the room dressed in her favourite team's jersey and automatically spying the beer in Ichigo's hand.

"Not for another nine years."

"No fair." but when she sat next to her brother and he put his arm around her shoulders she didn't protest any further.

"I thought Renji was upstairs with you." Ichigo asked her on commercial. The dark haired girl smiled wickedly.

"Oh, Yuzu begged him to play with her. He and Kon are having a great time."

This earned a laugh from both men and Isshin stood up to get them each another drink. "We should really be teaching Renji the fine sport of soccer."

"He'd never appreciate it." Ichigo sighed, smiling. But he didn't really want to think about the Soul Reaper, or any of them right now. He just wanted to pretend like they were a normal family, watching a soccer game on a Saturday afternoon. He didn't want his mind to drift back to Grimmjow at Urahara's or his friends at Orihime's or Aizen in Hueco Mundo. He just wanted to be human for a few moments.

* * *

"How you holding up?" Urahara asked Grimmjow wearily. He could see Hitsugaya go on edge the moment he dropped the barrier but Grimmjow needed food and another energy boost. He downed a couple of energy drinks while Tessai gave him a boost through Kido as well.

It was two days since he'd began, and though normally he could stay awake for days with his arrancar powers, Aizen was sucking as much energy out of him as possible through his connection to Pantera and his eyes were dark rimmed. But he was determined to do this, so the moment he finished eating he turned back to his task.

Urahara raised the dome again and Hitsugaya sat back on the sandy ground, cross legged, Hyorinmaru in his lap and eyes never leaving the figure in the protective barrier. He too was looking a little worse for wear, still not at full strength, but Urahara would be damned if he would say anything to him.

However, as it turned out, they didn't have much longer to wait.

* * *

Grimmjow was exhausted. He hadn't let on just how strong the tug on his soul was– the constant, draining force sapping his energy from across dimensions. He hadn't admitted that he'd almost passed out twice, nearly heard the darks whispers that was Aizen, just waiting. But he also hadn't said how close he was. Though he'd thought the same thing five hours earlier, now he felt his heart quicken and his body tense as that familiar presence of Pantera ghosted over his mind.

Pantera was crying.

He knew it wouldn't be easy to take on all the pain his Zampakuto felt, but they were always stronger together. He would not abandon the other half of his soul to Aizen. And he would do as much damage to Aizen as he possibly could if they did manage this.

_Master_.

"Pantera." Grimmjow spoke the single word before his whole body went limp and he collapsed in the dirt at the centre of the dome.

"Kisuke?" Toshiro was instantly on his feet, Hyorinmaru in hand.

"Please..." The shopkeeper whispered to himself as if Toshiro wasn't even there, "let this be the right choice."

* * *

"_FUCK!" Grimmjow spat blood, tried to clutch at the newest wound in his side but the Soul Reaper wouldn't let him. More strikes, more blood, more pain, and always the floor of that stinking cell. Always left to lie in misery..._

"_Who is your master?"_

_Always the questions, the never ending question..._

_Then peace. His room, his bed, no wounds to speak of, and Aizen– _Lord _Aizen– standing there watching him, telling him how great he will be, how he will destroy, be strong. How he is _proud_ of him._

_Confusion._

"MASTER!"

Grimmjow broke out of the onslaught of jumbled memories and found himself kneeling on stone-tiled floor, clutching his broken Pantera, holding him in bleeding hands where he'd unintentionally squeezed the shards till his palms were cut deep.

He sat back in exhaustion, holding his soul, and tried to figure out what was going on.

Las Noches. Here he was, back again. He didn't remember opening the gate but he must have gotten past Kisuke and the others some how. He looked around, the main hall, Aizen must be close.

"So where are you, you Son of Bitch?" His cry echoed back to him in the empty space and his whole being turned cold at voice that returned. That was not _his _voice. Slowly he looked down again, set Pantera gently on the floor and opened his arms to reveal a long white robe.

"No..." the foreign voice whispered, agonized, as crimson slicked fingers rose to feel smooth flesh on both his cheeks, and to run through short waves of hair. "I'm...Aizen."

* * *

**_Wow, thanks for all the comments! I was really happy to hit 100! And I love the term Bromance- its great for the in-between realm of relationships. Also to _Zorin-Demonite_, good thought about the gigai, to be honest I didn't think about it, though even if I had I'm not sure what the rules are in terms of his connection to Pantera. In a gigai he wouldn't have powers but Pantera is his soul so would it cut that off? I don't actually know but you make a good point nonetheless and I'm sure Urahara would have tried it if this was Kubo writing!_**

**_Anyway, I know this chapter was a little shorter but I pushed myself to get out another update since I was so happy about all the reviews. Thanks again,_**

**_Riza._**


	14. Chapter 14

Toshiro, Tessai and Urahara watched the figure in the dome slowly stir. He sat up and looked around confused.

"Grimmjow?" Kisuke called.

"Grimmjow..." the other repeated back and jumped at his own words. He looked himself over, his hand came up to touch his face, tracing the bone jaw there, and then slowly he calmed. Blue eyes looked past the dome to find Kisuke's.

"What happened?" The arrancar asked.

"You tell me. Did you connect with Pantera?"

Grimmjow seemed to be struggling to remember. "I...I think so..."

"And did you see anything in Aizen's mind?"

"Aizen's mind...no..."

Urahara sighed and met Tessai's eyes. They dropped the barrier.

"Come on, you should rest." The two helped him to his feet, he staggered, utterly spent. They made their way to the stairs but stopped when Kisuke noticed Toshiro.

"Coming?" The child captain had maintained his defensive stance the entire time, clutching Hyorinmaru white knuckled.

"What is it?"

"Aizen could have done anything to him."

"I will take precautions."

"I don't think he should leave this basement."

"Captain Hitsugaya, I have contained him this entire time, trust me, the room upstairs is secure."

There was no more discussion when the arrancar sagged between the two and they hurried to strap him in before he fell asleep and prey to Aizen.

* * *

"SHIT!" Grimmjow cried out in the halls of Las Noches for the hundredth time, still flinching at the voice that came out of his lips. _What the Hell was he supposed to do?_

"Kill myself." he said finally. "Or rather, Aizen. I slit these wrists and that's it. You could still manage that, eh Pantera?" He said frantically, still clutching the shards. He had them wrapped safely now, so that none could be lost.

"But then we'll never know what he was up to..." he said. He had already gone through every place he could think to find some information about Aizen's plans but he had nothing. Then he stopped in his tracks, feeling completely stupid. "Of course, I'll go back to Urahara and then he'll have Aizen and he can get me out of this body."

He raised his hand and waited for the cracks to form. Nothing happened.

_Soul Reapers can't open the Garganta the same way. _Pantera explained. He supposed, if he was in Aizen's body, that meant he had Aizen's power– an interesting thought, but no amount of power would convince him to stay in this stinking Soul Reaper body.

"Fine then Pantera, how _does_ a Soul Reaper open the Garaganta?"

_I don't know._

"What?"

* * *

Aizen lay in the bed he was strapped to, or rather, Grimmjow's body was strapped to. This had indeed been unexpected. He knew Grimmjow had been resisting him, but he didn't know he'd be clever enough to use the connection against him. Though, by the looks of it, no one had suspected this eventuality. Otherwise Kisuke Urahara would not have said good night and left him here to contemplate his escape alone in the dark.

There were a lot of opportunities here. First, he would eliminate two pains in a surprise attack: Kisuke Urahara and Toshiro Hitsugaya. Then he would get Ichigo, though he wasn't sure whether he would stop there. It would cause great pain to the Soul Society and great satisfaction to himself if he managed to turn a few others as well, say Orihime Inoue, Renji Abarai, even the other two humans and the Rukia Kuchki. In fact, having the child prodigy on his side would be even better. Urahara however, was far to tricky, far too much trouble. He would die at the first opportunity.

His plans falling into place, Aizen then looked over the bonds that held him. It seemed he would simply have to wait, Grimmjow didn't have enough power to break these. How annoying. But he was patient, and as long as he didn't fall asleep, he should be able to keep hold of this vessel.

* * *

Grimmjow twirled the hilt of Pantera around in his hand, slouched in the throne, the rest of the shards on his lap. He had hoped to retake his body in sleep but it seemed Aizen wouldn't let that happen either so he'd come to his final solution.

"Okay, old friend. Here's hoping this doesn't kill me as well." he said and set the hilt on his lap. "I'll come back for you, Pantera, if I make it." He picked up the largest shard and held it against his wrist. His hands were steady when he made the first long cut.

* * *

"What's happening to him?" Toshiro asked in the door way of Grimmjow's room. The man had let out a yell then began turning pale and seemed to be having some sort of inward battle.

"I have no idea." Kisuke responded, wishing he could glimpse into the arrancar's mind.

A silent battle was happening, between two bodies and two minds and in two dimensions. In Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow determinedly cut through the flesh of Aizen's forearm, a move the latter had not expected, and now Aizen felt his strength waning both from physical weakness and having to divide his consciousness. He had to take back some measure of control over his body if he wanted his plan to succeed. But anything he did to Grimmjow he would ultimately be doing to himself.

"Damn you, bastard!"

On the other side of things, Grimmjow was panicking as he realized Aizen intended to force him into submission. He'd established the connection and was forced to concentrate on that rather than killing Aizen– which was not helping either since _he _was currently the one feeling cold and light headed from rapid blood loss.

"_Stop it Grimmjow!" _The voice echoed in his head. _"You'll die."_

He ignored him but this body felt heavy, his plans indeed seemed to be killing him and Aizen was winning the battle. Grimmjow would just have to hope that the wound's he carved into Aizen's arms would be enough for the bastard to bleed to death. The bloodied shard of Pantera slid though his wet fingers and his head lolled against the throne.

Aizen's consciousness returned completely to the world of the living and he found Urahara calling Grimmjow's name. He must not have given himself away so he would try to make his move before Grimmjow killed him back in Hueco Mundo.

"I'm going to be sick," he lied to get Urahara to release him. It worked, he'd come to understand the shopkeeper only kept Grimmjow locked down when he was asleep.

He forced this body to heave as if actually being sick for a few minutes before sitting back, panting.

"What happened?"

"Honestly, Kisuke, I think it was just a dream."

"Aizen wasn't trying to possess you?" The ever wary Hitsugaya demanded.

"I'm not sure, but if he was, it deficiently wasn't as strong as last time."

"Perhaps the events from earlier were just as draining on the enemy." Tessai suggested.

"Maybe." Aizen sighed through Grimmjow's lips. "I need a drink." he said standing. They moved to the door and the moment he crossed the threshold Aizen knew he was home free.

"Are we talking tea or something stronger?" Kisuke asked.

"Stronger."

There was a long moment that hung in the air after the words were spoken. Hitsugaya stopped dead, staring first at Kisuke then to Grimmjow but the shopkeeper was unphased, as if some science experiment had yielded exactly the results he'd expected.

"Ah, so it is _you _after all."

This whole time Grimmjow had been bent on staying awake, keeping alert, drinking coffee, tea– anything with caffeine in it. Alcohol promised the opposite, risking giving Aizen the edge and letting him slip into his body.

Blue eyes narrowed sharply and Aizen didn't wait. He shot a cero that Kisuke deflected, his gigai already shed, but the explosion temporarily blinded Toshiro and Tessai.

"You shouldn't have let me out of that room, Urahara."

"You should remember who you're fighting– and who's body you're in."

"That's exactly it, you won't harm this one." but a sudden flash of white hot pain stopped Aizen's laughs when Benehime bit into Grimmjow's leg. He staggered back against the wall and held back a cry of pain.

"Grimmjow would gladly suffer my blows to stop you."

"Would he now? He used to take mine too, it's how I got him to be so obedient in the past. I see you use the same tactic. And how about Ichigo?"

Urahra's blade flew again, this time through Aizen's shoulder.

Aizen laughed through the pain and grasped the blade with a bare hand. Heat instantly radiated up the steel and red glowed from Grimmjow's palm. But it was a diversion. When Urahara tried to withdraw Benehime from one attack, he failed to notice the second cero aimed for him. Even if Aizen was in a less powerful body, he still had all the tricks and tactics he'd gained in hundred of years of battle.

Urahara flew back into the opposite wall, the flesh of his chest seared and Aizen already on the move.

"Toshiro!" Urahara cried out and the little captain met the enemy.

"I see Urahra didn't trust you with his suspicions." Aizen taunted as they hurled out the main doors, Hyorinmaru pressed against his throat but Grimmjow's clawed hands around Toshiro's.

"Screw you Aizen." Hitsugaya wheezed and Aizen laughed to see him struggling. He was no where near fully recovered yet and had pushed himself too much these last few days.

"You make it too easy." Aizen smiled through Grimmjow's canines. "Go on, let some of that spiritual pressure slip, make them come running to us."

But Aizen's smugness vanished at once when he felt his skin go cold and realized Hitsugaya still had enough left to challenge him.

He leapt back and saw the ice wings forming. Still, only one flower of Toshiro's bankai formed and it was crumbling fast.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Tessai called from the entry. He glanced sideways.

"Take him if you get the opportunity, Tessai!"

Aizen stood between them, a master of kido at his back and the master of water and ice before him. Toshiro realized a second too late his intentions. In a flash, Aizen disappeared.

"That coward." Toshiro moved out of Bankai quickly and raced after him, hoping he would be fast enough.

* * *

Isshin was the first to spot the blood covered man outside. Renji the second and then Ichigo and Karin were behind them.

"Abarai!" Grimmjow called, falling to one knee on the lawn.

"Stay here." Renji ordered and hurried outside. Ichigo tried to follow but his father's hand clamped around his shoulder.

"Grimmjow, what's happened?"

"Kisuke...we need...help..." he began to fall forward and Renji caught him.

"Why are you free?" he asked, trying to hoist him up. Then he felt one hand slide to his waist.

"An excellent question, lieutenant."

The point blank explosion went straight through Renji's abdomen. Flesh, muscle, bone and organs were obliterated and he crumpled. Aizen smiled down in satisfaction, his hand clamped around the hilt of Zabimaru that slid away from its falling master. Unfortunately this weapon would disappear with its master, which ought to be in a matter of minutes if not seconds, but he held it at least long enough to meet Hyroinmaru when Toshiro came out of flash step. In one glance he saw what happened and rage engulfed the boy.

"I thought Urahara was trying to teach you not to fight so emotionally." Aizen teased, countering another blow. "If you don't go get Orihime Inoue right now he'll die."

"He would rather die than risk her life."

"A pity." Aizen sighed. "Because it seems Grimmjow and I could both use her powers. Oh well, if she won't come for him, maybe she'll come for you."

But it was Hyorinmary who met flesh before Zabimaru. Aizen roared and rolled with the blow, a cut erupted between his shoulder blades. He fell to his knees and only just rolled away from the kido in time.

Even still, he found himself laying on his back, Hyorinmaru at his throat and the white haired captain starring hatefully down at him.

"Now what?" Aizen's hand twitched around the hilt of Zabimaru and his eyes revealed his intentions.

"You aren't fast enough." Histugaya warned.

"Would you kill Grimmjow?"

"Of course." Aizen's grin faltered as he felt the tip dig deeper into Grimmjow's neck but then the weight in his other hand disappeared– Zabimaru was gone.

For a second, the loss of his weapon was a wonderful advantage, for Toshiro saw it go with horror and let himself be distracted for just that moment.

The tenth division captain found himself staring up at blue sky. He was on his back. He heard Isshin call out, he was engaged with Aizen. Toshiro rolled to his side, seeing Ichigo on his knees next to Renji's body, now clad in all white. But Ichigo's eyes were not on Renji but instead on him, and he was yelling something at him. Toshiro didn't understand until he felt the grass dampen beneath him and slowly the shock faded as he felt the wound in his gut. Aizen had known that despite Orihime's powers, he was still very much weakened, and with Grimmjow's sharp fingers he'd dug right into that already weakened spot.

Small arms wrapped around Hitsugaya to hold him steady, Karin was crying something to him. Then all sound and sight returned to clarity and he pushed her back.

"Stay with your brother." The captain ordered.

Toshiro staggered and focussed on Isshin, the man he thought had been drained of his spiritual pressures after all that time keeping the precipice world open. He too, was not at full strength– it was a battle of the injured, and whoever succumbed to their weakness first would lose. He tried to lift Hyorinmaru but the blade suddenly seemed to weigh a ton.

"Here." he felt strong arms steady him and reach around to support his blade.

"Ichigo, you stupid human." he scolded weakly. Ichigo however, was determined not to sit idly by. He glanced back at his sister, doing her best to keep Renji alive. The others were on their way, he could feel it.

"Can you freeze him?" Ichigo asked, watching his father stagger under a blow.

Toshiro shook his head. He dropped Hyroinmaru and held up one hand instead while still leaning on Ichigo.

"Bakudo 63–"

The gold chains erupted from Toshiro's palm but only half caught Grimmjow's body. Aizen went flying and the spell continued to wrap itself around him but not before he reached out to tear the sky. Before their very eyes, he fell through to Hueco Mundo and was gone.

"Dammit." Hitsugaya whispered sliding to his knees but crawling instantly over to Renji.

"He stopped breathing." Karin sobbed. Toshiro pressed his hand against what was left of Renji's torso and ordered her back.

"Hyorinmaru!" Ice wrapped around Renji's whole body and Ichigo and his sister both gasped.

"It will give Orihime, enough time to get here." The captain explained through shallow breaths before collapsing next to the ice coffin he'd created.

* * *

A scream of furry rang out through Las Noches as Aizen fell through, the bindings finally completing their task. He instantly released his hold on Grimmjow's body and flooded back into his own, working at once to stop his bleeding wrist. His whole body trembled in weakness and his vision was spotted black. A few seconds later and he would have been too far gone, Grimmjow actually would have succeeded, but now that he was back in his body and tapped into his power, the bleeding stopped at once and the numbness in his body receded.

On the floor, Grimmjow regained consciousness in his own body and screamed as all the wounds made themselves known to him. He struggled weakly against the bonds and looked around in confusion, still figuring out where he was and who's body he was in.

But Aizen couldn't even take pleasure in the espada's pain. They'd robbed him of everything. He hadn't killed Urahara, he hadn't captured Hitsugaya or Orihime and most of all he hadn't even gotten near Ichigo. The only thing he had learned was just how far each of them were willing to go to save– or perhaps _avoid killing_– Grimmjow, even if they weren't entirely conscious of it. He may be able to use this to his advantage. He stood up now that his body seemed able, brushing the shards of Pantera off his lap disgustedly and looked down at the struggling arrancar. He was bleeding heavily but just watched Aizen through hate filled eyes.

"I'll deal with you later, if you're still alive." Aizen said, and walked as steadily as he could from the throne room leaving Grimmjow to lay in agony on the floor.

* * *

**_Hey all, sorry for the long wait between updates. I had pre-written most of this story but have come to the end of that stuff so now I need to figure out where the story is going as well as write, edit and upload it. But I want it to be good so I will take my time. And thanks so much for the reviews so far, keep them coming if you can!_**

**_~Riza_**


	15. Chapter 15

And once again, Orihime found herself elbow deep in blood and her house the main trauma centre. No, that wasn't entirely fair, she supposed. Tessai had Urahara back at the shop taking care of him. Karin and Ichigo were taking care of Isshin and Captain Hitsugaya and so she was left with a stone faced Rukia and the ruined body that was Renji. Uryu gripped her shoulder from behind her sportively as she tirelessly stitched his body back together.

Chad stood behind Rukia who stared unmoving as her oldest friend's body began to take shape again. Of all the wounds she'd ever seen, this had been the one to make her want to puke, to scream, to cry. She had raced to Ichigo's as fast as she could when she felt Renji's riatsu bottom out and when she arrived she'd fallen to her knees in shock.

But even when Orihime finished, Renji's robes remained white.

"He was too close." The ice weilder whispered when Orihime relaxed her hands, stating she simply couldn't do anything more for him.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"His powers are gone, just like when I gave mine to Ichigo, because..." The dark haired Soul Reaper suddenly stood.

"What is it Rukia?"

"Orihime."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving him. I need a moment, okay?" She stepped out of the room. The three humans watched the door shut sadly.

"She must be really upset." Orihime whispered but then she felt Uryu's grip on her shoulder tighten. "Uryu?" but the teen ignored her, threw open the door and revealed the hallway empty. Stepping into the livingroom he felt a faint breeze and the curtains billowed inward.

"She went to Ichigo's." Chad said, joining his friend.

"We won't catch up to her now." Uryu sighed, resigned.

* * *

Night had fallen in all the commotion and when Ichigo left the clinic to enter the rest of the house the lights were all off and it was dark. He reached for the switch but something white glimmered in the shadows and he froze, suddenly feeling her presence.

"What are you doing, Rukia?" She stalked forward, blade raised and he gasped when it pressed firmly against his stomach. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

He looked down on her bent head and waited. When she finally looked up to meet his eyes he nearly gasped again at the fierceness there.

"He nearly killed Renji. He nearly took you again. He's going to keep doing this to us, keep hurting us, especially you."

"Rukia, what are you saying?"

Tears brimmed in her deep eyes and the blade quivered against his stomach but he ignored how it tore through his shirt and drew a faint line of blood.

"You are the only one!" She sobbed, the tears spilling down her cheeks, bright in the moonlight and the glimmer of her ice blade. "Only you can stop it! If I could protect you I would– it's all I ever wanted but I can't, none of us can, so it has to be you."

"Rukia, I can't do this to you, not again."

"Yes, you can, if you can let me do it to you once more."

He held her gaze for a long time, wanting to nod but knowing what it would cost them both. But as one more tear edged over her lashes he knew his choice and shut his eyes.

The piercing pain was quickly replaced by the cool rush of power that swirled around his body, his soul, and a familiar weight rested against his back.

_Master._ Zangetsu hissed and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

* * *

Grimmjow's limbs fell limply against the cold tile of Las Noches when the gold chains were finally released. He had no notion of how much time had passed, he just knew Aizen had waited as long as possible before finally freeing him and covering the wounds. His hollow powers had had long enough to stop the flow of blood but that was all. Now his whole body was crusted with dried blood from him, from the Soul Reapers he'd fought. He didn't really know what had happened but he knew it couldn't be good. However, when Aizen lifted him and took him to another room and began washing away all the grime he knew he was in even more trouble.

"Why?" he wheezed and watched Aizen through half parted lids. If the whole world depended on it, he couldn't have moved a single muscle other than to speak and breath. Aizen had worn his body out and had put it through a shit ton of damage.

"I've decided to give you what you want Grimmjow." He held the silence until he was sure Grimmjow was still able to see and hear him. "I forgive you."

Of all the things Aizen could have said, this was the one thing to terrify him the most. He couldn't even really explain why, he just knew that if Aizen wanted him to be his again, he would make it happen.

"I know that every time you disobeyed me you always wanted my forgiveness. After you got past the initial high of you rage or rebellion, when you were alone or when I had punished you, you always wanted to know if I was still angry with you."

Grimmjow didn't speak. He didn't want to hear these things, he didn't want to be taken back to those times.

"Its true isn't it? And when you woke up after that last battle, you found yourself alone, your brothers were all gone, and you turned to people you thought could replace them. And you chose that shopkeeper as someone you thought could replace me. So I understand why you acted as you did. I understand that you were scared to lose everything all over again and be lost and alone. But I'm back now, and you know your place is with me. So I forgive you."

Aizen rung out the cloth and ran it over Grimmjow's face so gently he could have sworn the man was sincere. But that was his game. In his pain and exhaustion, of course Grimmjow would want to give in to the easy solution, but he refused. However, all he could do was to close his eyes completely and Aizen never stopped, he just kept cleaning away the dirt, the blood and the pain.

* * *

The fury of Captain Hitsugaya was not something to take lightly. He was still on the mend but when he felt the flare of power, felt Rukia's fade away, he was in the house before the swell of energy had faded completely. Ichigo hadn't even been able to take a breath back in spiritual form before the little captain started yelling, even though he grabbed a fainting Rukia in his arms and held her kneeling while staring up at Ichigo.

"You're just back where you started a year ago! She'll be in trouble all over again, it will cause more distractions for the Soul Society, especially captain Kuchki who's going to find out that his sister _and_ his lieutenant have months of recovery ahead of them and–"

"TOSHIRO!"

"WHAT?"

Silence fell and the two men stared at each other. Then Ichigo slowly bent down and lifted Rukia up to the couch. Toshiro stood up, still shaking, but looked the teen over with calmer eyes this time.

"That is the same Zangetsu as when you fought Aizen."

Ichigo gripped the sword. He hadn't even taken in his own appearance but he had indeed transformed back into the same level of Soul Reaper he'd been before losing his powers. So it seemed he wouldn't have to gain it all back, which was a relieving thought as he did not relish the idea of learning Bankai again.

"And your hollow powers?"

Ichigo raised his hand to his face but nothing happened, no mask returned.

"Makes sense." Toshiro sighed, leaning on the arm of the couch. "Rukia's powers should have no influence on your hollow ones."

"That's fine with me."

"But how much did they help you in your last battle with Aizen?"

"Well, like everyone's been saying, Aizen is weaker this time."

"Fine, but if he doesn't want you to find him, you won't. You know this first hand."

Ichigo's excitement faded a little.

"You were planning to go storming in there right now weren't you?" Toshiro asked already knowing the answer. "Proof that you're still just a child. No Ichigo, if you are serious about taking Aizen on again, you will not be doing it alone."

"No, he won't." Isshin said from the doorway, his face torn by pride and sorrow at the sight of his son's powers.

"I didn't mean you." Toshiro said.

"I know, young Captain, but I will be going with him nonetheless."

Toshiro grit his teeth at both the reference to his youth and Isshin's stubbornness but knew there was no point arguing.

"I believe a phone call is in order." Isshin finished and Toshiro just nodded, reaching for his pager.

* * *

Grimmjow stepped out of the shower and changed into clean clothes. When he stepped into his bedroom a humid breeze wafted over him and he followed it to the balcony. He pushed past the flowing curtains and leaned against the railing.

He looked over the silver sands, swirling here and there, illuminated by the ever present moon.

"Why is there never day light?" he asked quietly when he felt the presence move silently beside him.

"Because this world was born of darkness." Grimmjow turned to look at Aizen, his face calm and peaceful.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how a hollow is born, right Grimmjow?"

"A human soul who doesn't pass to the Soul Society."

"Ahh, but its more than that. They don't pass on because they felt so much pain in the human world while they were alive that they are tormented even in death. The humans were evil to them in their life times, and the Soul Reapers abandon them in their death, only to come to kill them all over again once they have become a monster. That is what happened to you. You died painfully, the humans forsook you, and then the Soul Reapers did likewise. So, like all other hollows, you found retreat here."

"I see."

"You aren't thinking of _them_ again, are you?"

Grimmjow turned away but felt Aizen's hand rest on his shoulder."I understand. They spent all that time filling your mind with doubts. But it has been over two months now. They never came for you, they never cared for you, they just sought to use you against me."

"I know..." Grimmjow said.

"Even him Grimmjow, even Ichigo used you."

"He's just a human anyway."

"I'm afraid, not anymore." Grimmjow stiffened and faced his master once more.

"What are you talking about?"

"He got his Soul Reaper powers back, the day you returned here."

Grimmjow's eyes widened then narrowed and he gripped the railing tightly.

"I know you thought he would come for you, if he had the power. But now you know, now you will have no delusions when he comes to kill us."

"That bastard." Grimmjow growled. "He had no way of knowing that you'd forgive me."

"Exactly. He left you to be tortured because he never believed you could be strong enough to be my espada again. But you are, and I'm so proud of you."

Aizen watched the flicker in those blue eyes and smiled deeper, knowing his success. Knowing he owned Grimmjow to the core. Yes, it had taken layers of manipulation, of rewriting past events, even new memories, but he had him more loyal than if he'd beaten him senseless for months. And of course, at the centre of the illusion, the shards of Pantera kept it all together, the Zanpakuto silently screaming to its master but never to be heard. In his mind though, Grimmjow rested his hand on what he believed to be the pommel of his restored katana.

He had no idea his soul was still shattered.

He had no idea it had really only been a week and his body was still scarred from the wounds of Aizen's battle with his friends.

He had no idea Ichigo Kurosaki was fighting the Soul Reapers in Soul Society at this very moment to get them to let him come to Hueco Mundo.

So Grimmjow, knuckles white and palms burning from clutching the railing so hard, turned to his Lord and pulled out what to Aizen was only the broken hilt of Pantera but to his eyes glimmered brilliantly in the moonlight against the muted tones of the white palace behind them.

"Please, Lord Aizen, please let me face him."

"Its what you've wanted for a long time, isn't it?"

"Ever since I met him."

"And after he cut you down in the desert and left you to die like an animal?"

"Since then, I've know I _have_ to kill him. If I don't, I'm not worthy to be your espada."

"If that is how you feel then of course, you may face him when he comes."

A wicked smile spread over Grimmjow's face. "Thank you, my lord."

* * *

**_There you are dear readers, hoping to get more of this done on the march break. Also, WritingBunny was asking about my other stories. Well, I will tell you that the sequel to The Boy From Hueco Mundo is well under way, I have the first three chapters done but I like to wait to post until I'm quite a ways in just in case I discover a major plot flaw or want to change something. So I will probably wait until this one is wrapped up or closer to being wrapped up before starting that one. And no promises on the the Toshiro&Yachiru fic but I did get a few pages down on that idea so it will undoubtably become another story on here sometime, but probably not until these other two are done. Thanks for the interest, good night!_**

**_Riza._**


	16. Chapter 16

Ichigo stirred restlessly on the couch of the Tenth division office. Rangiku was talking to him about something unimportant and he'd tuned her out long ago. His thoughts were on the Captain's meeting that were happening right now without him; on Rukia who was forbidden from leaving the Kuchki mansion on her brother's orders; and on Renji who was still in the Fourth Division. And always hovering in the back of his mind were images of that cell where he had no doubt Grimmjow now lay, if he was even still alive.

But beyond all the stress, he felt better than he had in ages. With the physical and spiritual strength he also gained something more, something he had taken for granted his entire time as a Soul Reaper. All the things that happened to him, all the worry he'd had to endure, should have left him a nervous wreck but it never did. And now that strength was back, that barrier between the full brunt of emotions restored and the suffering from his time in Aizen's hands was slowly receding. And most of all, everyone had stopped tiptoeing around him.

"Captain!"

Ichigo snapped back out of his thoughts at Rangiku's sudden, shrill cry. They both leapt off the couch to meet Hitsugaya.

"What did they decide?" Ichigo demanded at once.

Hitsugaya knew there was no point in waiting, so he started explaining at once.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"Who's we?"

"You and I, Urahara, and Captains Unohana, Kenpachi and the Head Captain."

"That's it?"

"That's _it?_ We will be leaving the Soul Society seriously vulnerable on the off chance we'll even be able to find Aizen."

"Okay, fine." Ichigo sighed. Rangiku continued to watch her captain expectantly.

"Yes Rangiku?"

"Sir, I was hoping I could accompany you."

"No."

"But sir–"

"Matsumoto, the squad needs you here."

"But you just recovered and I–"

"Lieutenant!" He barked and Ichigo was surprised by his harshness. He watched Rangiku's will wither and she backed down.

"Of course, Captain, sorry."

"Hey wait, Toshiro, she's got a point, why are they sending you if you're only just recovered from everything that happened last time?"

"Because out of everyone, Urahara and I've held Aizen in battle the longest, we have the most experience with his latest powers and tactics."

"Then why not let Rangiku back you up?" Rangiku shot him a glance and then looked to her Captain.

"No, none of the captains will be taking their lieutenants, we can't risk leaving our squads so disadvantaged."

"I understand." So the Soul Reapers strongly suspected they wouldn't make it back. "Then I'll call home and let the others know."

"No need, Urahara has returned to the world of the living to set up his device. It was decidedly better than the one Kurotsuchi designed."

"Then I want to go back too, before he convinces my dad to get involved."

"Fine, we'll both go, but I'm afraid your father is not likely to let you go alone."

"We'll see."

* * *

Rangiku followed them all the way to the Senkeimon, not wanting to let her captain out of her sight for obvious fears.

"You will be careful, right?"

"Rangiku, we're going to find Aizen...careful doesn't have much to do with it."

"Oh Captain!" She swallowed a sob and Ichigo felt like wacking the child prodigy in the back of the head for being so insensitive.

"What I mean to say Rangiku," he tried again in softer tones, "is that this is a dangerous mission. But I should hope you know by now that I never take unnecessary risks."

"Of course, Captain," she responded a little more steadily.

"Take care of the squad, Rangiku."

"Yes, Captain."

"And keep on your paperwork...I don't want to have to do it all _when_ I come back."

A teary smile crept onto the lieutenant's face and she nodded. "Yes sir."

"Alright Kurosaki, let's go."

They jumped through the Senkeimon and back into the living world.

"That was nice." Ichigo teased on the other side.

"She still won't do it though." Toshiro grumbled.

"Do you really think we'll be coming back?" Ichigo glanced down at the captain next to him but he didn't respond. "Toshiro?"

"I'm sure some of us will."

Ichigo took a breath, somehow that seemed darker than a simple no. He went over the people accompanying them and tried to imagine returning home without one or more of them. He was just glad that this time his other friends were not joining him.

* * *

"What, no way!" Ichigo protested when he found not only his father, but Chad, Uryu, and Orihime all gathered in Kiskue's basement. "You can't come!" His eyes flashed over them all but came to rest on Orihime.

"Ichigo, it's our choice." Uryu said calmly.

"No, not happening. Tell them Toshiro."

"It was you who complained that so few were joining us."

"What?" he whirled on the smaller captain. "You just made Rangiku stay behind."

"For the reasons I explained to her, the squad needs her. Your friends are responsible only for themselves, it's their choice."

"Not, not all of them." he glared at his father. "What will happen to Karin and Uzu if we both die?"

"What will happen to them if you die and I did nothing to help you?"

"So what, you're going to leave them here unprotected? What if Aizen comes back here while we're gone?"

"An old friend will be watching over them."

"WHO?"

"My father." Uryu interjected.

"What? Why would he look out for them when he hardly ever sees his own son?"

"Ichigo!" Orihime scolded.

"Its alright." Uryu said calmly. "Ichigo's right, but my father is still honourable, and if he said he would watch them, then he would die to protect them."

"Ichigo." It was Urahara. "As much as I understand your position, everything has already been decided, so can we put an end to this now?"

Ichigo gaped at him, but the others were just as stone faced and determined and he realized just like he would never give up this chance to end the worst evil in the universe, neither would anyone else.

"Good." Urahara said. "Now let's all get one good night's sleep while we can."

* * *

Grimmjow woke violently, sitting bolt upright in his bed. His dream was already vanishing but his body felt sore and looking down he saw the red scar from Urahara's blade in his shoulder and then one on his leg...but they had vanished weeks ago. He looked around frantically in the dark and finally threw his sheets off, running on the balcony where the moon still offered some light. His hands were shaking and pain still shot through his leg. What was happening?

_MASTER!" _The cry in his head was painful, he staggered against the rail but returned inside to pick up his blade.

"No..." the hilt he held had no more than a jagged inch of metal protruding from it, he felt the wrenching pain in his chest of his broken soul.

"What's happening?"

"Awake again, I see." Grimmjow didn't have a chance to move before Aizen's hand was on his forehead and a pulse of power had him on the bed. He blinked up at his master in confusion but another touch and he was asleep. Aizen pulled the sheets back over his body and picked up the hilt of Pantera.

"If you don't stop, your master is going to get seriously hurt one of these days." his grip tightened and he poured more power into the hilt until even he could hear its cries. Grimmjow tossed in his sheets but Aizen had put him too far under for him to wake. "There, now behave." He lay the hilt next to the bed once more and just watched his espada's now laboured breathing.

"Tomorrow, Grimmjow," he whispered, "tomorrow you will finally fulfill your purposed and die while helping me to kill your friends. Not to mention, open the gates of Hell."

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki surveyed the group before him. Mostly children, he scoffed to himself. These weakling kids sent to their deaths. Him too, he was sure, but at least he was a warrior. He and Unohana had crossed blades with Aizen, and though it had been a thrill, they'd lasted no longer than a couple of minutes with their powers combined. Sure, the Head Captain would keep them in the game a little longer, but he doubted _much_ longer. But then his eyes fell to the set jaw and pale face fringed by messy orange hair and he smiled a little. Well, maybe they stood a small chance.

"All ready!" Urahara announced, and everyone readied themselves as the massive gate opened. No one spoke as they took one step closer to death and crossed over. The Head Captain first, then Unohana, then the humans. He watched the last wisp of Orihime's long hair disappear before approaching the gate himself.

"Well, it will be one Hell of a fight." And he laughed his way into Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Ichigo's feet sunk into the loose silver grains surrounding them and he scanned the horizon cautiously before turning his attention back to his group of friends. Chad and Uryu had Orihime tight between them, at least he knew those three would look out for one another to the end. The Head Captain was already moving forward to the palace, not as far away as the first time he, Chad and Uryu had landed here.

The Commander began to speak, and even with his back to them, his voice was strong and clear. "If he choses to reveal himself, then it means he has confidence he can defeat us. It also means that no Soul Reaper can turn back from this fight. I do not, however, hold you humans to any such contract. And I cannot promise that you will not become casualties of our spiritual pressures. Go back now if you are not willing to give your life in this battle."

No one spoke, the Head Captain was sincere, but he had no time for hesitation, and he continued to walk in silence.

"Good." Kenpachi said with that familiar ring of bloodlust that in the circumstances, actually served to ease the tension following the Head Captain's statement. "Then let's find Aizen and give him Hell."

"Agreed." Unohana said catching the tall man's eye and though she remained completely serious his smile widened.

"Right." Orihime surprisingly interjected, and Chad grunted his assent. Ichigo met Uryu's eye and they each nodded to one another. He felt a pang that Renji wasn't there to voice his arrogance or Rukia to tell them all they were being foolish but then he realized how selfish it was to feel that way. Instead he should be glad that, though they were hurt at the moment, they were at least safe from this battle. The only ones who didn't speak were his father, Toshiro and Urahara. They were oddly separate from the rest of the group and Ichigo wondered if they might have some plan of their own, but if they did, then that was their business and there was nothing he could do to change their minds.

The tension and anticipation grew as they marched across the sands. There was no rush, Aizen must already be aware of their presence and so he would either hide or wait for them. No hollow threatened them as they approached. Soon the ivory steps rose before them from the sands and the Head Captain took a stand on the first step.

"Reveal yourself, Aizen, or remain forever a coward."

Ichigo expected a long, tense wait, or maybe even for some disembodied voice to answer them like in some cheesey movie, but almost the second the words dropped from ancient lips, he appeared before them, a few steps up. He was calm, he looked as he had during that time he'd tortured Ichigo. He was alone, and for a moment, Ichigo felt hope, because he saw Aizen as nothing more than a man.

And then _he _arrived.

Orihime was the first to break the silence by crying out the espada's name when he flashed out of a sodino right before Aizen. Though faint scars were still visible from his fight with them, he looked unharmed, healthy even. He looked up at Orihime when she called out his name and a cruel sneer took over his features.

"Stupid girl, coming right back to the place you ran away from."

"Wh-what? Grimmjow, what's going on?"

Uryu put a hand on her arm. "Careful Orihime. It's clear. He's with Aizen again."

"No, no way!" Ichigo took a step forward, now in line with the Head Captain. "Grimmjow, what the Hell?"

"Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki." He smirked. "So you thought I was too weak to be bothered with, huh? Well you were wrong. Aizen took me back, and now I'm his one, true espada. You didn't think I was able, did you?"

"What the Hell are you talking about, idiot!" Ichigo hollered but that ancient staff struck the ivory step and the reverberating sound silenced them both.

"Enough." the Commander declared. "You children can sort out your problems if you wish but my issue is with Aizen."

Aizen just smiled. "Of course, Yamamoto. I wouldn't have it any other way." His eyes shifted briefly to Ichigo before he jumped high, waiting for the Head Captain to meet him.

"Take care of the arrancar." The Head Captain muttered before disappearing into the air.

Kenpachi made a noise of disagreement but his warrior code would not let him interfere in another's battle until he had no other choice.

"Damn."

"Don't sound so disappointed." They were all startled when Grimmjow appeared right before the eleventh division captain, sword still sheathed but those vicious claws raking at muscled chest. Kenpachi jumped back just in time, caught off guard but still fast. Unohana blocked a swipe at her and both Uryu and Chad pushed Orihime down protectively. But Grimmjow came to a dead stop in front of Urahara.

"I didn't expect you to break in a week." The shopkeeper said darkly, catching Grimmjow's wrist and looking into his maddened eyes.

"A week? Try two months! And I didn't break, I just realized how stupid I'd been to put my trust in the likes of you."

"The likes of me? How about the likes of _him_?" His eyes turned meaningfully to the sky and Grimmjow looked up to see Aizen battling the Head Captain. For the moment, they were blow for blow and no blood had been shed but it was vicious and fast and it wouldn't take long for the injuries to accumulate.

"He messed with your mind Grimmjow, you know he can!"

Grimmjow twisted out of Urahara's grip and jumped back. Arms wrapped around him, pulling his own arms up sharply in the form of a headlock.

"Kurosaki." He snarled, feeling the other's riatsu rolling onto him. He struggled in his grip but the cool edge of steel sliding under his chin stilled his movements.

"Enough, Grimmjow. Stop this if you want to live." He met the cold gaze of Captain Hitsugaya.

"Huh, a captain offering mercy? How thick do you think I am?"

Hitsugaya's answer was cut short however, by a holler in the sky. They all looked up to see both Aizen and Yamamoto reeling back from the rebound of some powerful clash of attacks.

"Ichigo." Toshiro said the single name but they all understood. The youngest captain had just been waiting for an excuse. In an instant his blade was gone from Grimmjow's neck.

"Toshiro." Unohana didn't call, but the name left her lips with what was almost a sigh of disappointment.

"I'll go." Urahara said, and disappeared before anyone could protest. Wordlessly, Isshin followed.

"Huh, four on one? Even that won't be enough to stop Lord Aizen." Grimmjow taunted, struggling once more in Ichigo's hold.

"Keep him still." Orihime ordered standing before Grimmjow. "I'll undo whatever Aizen has done."

"He didn't do anything but heal me!" Grimmjow insisted and threw his head back, catching Ichigo in the nose. They fell apart, and Grimmjow wasted no time in closing his fist around Orihime's neck. Everyone tensed to make a move against him but he held his other hand just inches from her face and they could see and hear the crackle of energy from a growing cero.

"DON'T!" Ichigo screamed.

"Then fight me one on one!" Grimmjow hissed.

Ichigo didn't hesitate but before he could speak Unohana whispered almost inaudibly, "foolish."

The snap of the Hado was only heard after its release. Grimmjow instantly dropped Orihime to counter the spell with his cero. The two energies met mid-air and blasted those closest to it back. Orhime blew back into Chad's arms but her eyes were closed and her breath shallow. Unohana absorbed the energy with little difficulty and Ichigo shielded himself with his spiritual pressure.

"Damn you!" Uryu yelled, seeing Orihime unconscious and purple bruises raising on her throat. The blue bow hummed in his grasp and he sent arrow after arrow in Grimmjow's direction. The sixth danced out of the way of each projectile. Uryu was fast, but he was faster. Still, it was annoying and he shot forward to get rid of the nuisance when he found himself faced with a direct blast of power seemingly rippling from the ground. He didn't have time to dodge, only enough time to cross his arms and hope his spiritual pressure would be enough. When the blast wave ended he found himself in one piece, though a little scorched, and to his surprise, staring down one of the humans.

"El Directo!" Chad cried for a second time but Grimmjow was prepared and jumped away. The second blast split through the sands harmlessly.

"Hmm, not bad, human." He said, and using Sodino, appeared right before the teen.

"CHAD!" the teen went flying, blood erupting from four parallel cuts down his chest. Uryu was holding Orihime just a foot or two away from Grimmjow, staring at where Chad had just been. The arrancar turned to him and he tensed, pulling Orihime closer.

But Grimmjow wasn't interested in hurting the helpless, so he just kept on going, straight into Ichigo, raising his hand to catch a descending Zangetsu.

To his surprise, the blade bit deep into his hand and Ichigo backed off.

"What the Hell are you thinking Grimmjow?"

"Hmm, you've gotten stronger."

Ichigo's mind raced back to their first battle. That was right, Grimmjow had been able to stop his zampakuto without consequence back then. Aizen must have done some serious meddling with his memories.

"Grimmjow, listen, you left Aizen. He's just messed with you to get you back on his side."

"Why would I believe you, Soul Reaper?"

"You don't have to!" Of course, Ichigo should not have expected Zaraki to stay out of the fight for very long. And he definitely knew better than to expect him to show Grimmjow any mercy. His jagged blade just barely cut into Grimmjow's back, however, before the other leapt clear, leaving Ichigo only a hair's breadth from being sliced from nose to toes by Kenpachi's blade.

"Watch yerself, Ichigo." The other grunted annoyed, pursuing his prey. Ichigo let him take over for the moment in order to check on his friends.

"Orihime?"

"She's still breathing." Uryu said, now crouched in the sand with her body in his arms. He glanced back at the rut left in the sand behind him. "But Chad.." Ichigo followed his gaze. Unohana was with him.

"Let's get her with them too, okay?" Ichigo helped Uryu lift Orihime and the carried her to where Chad was stretched out and Unohana bent over him. He was awake, but sweat covered his body and his teeth were clenched in pain. The gashes were deep and rough and bled profusely. Even still, his eyes softened to concern when he saw Orihime.

Uryu set her on the sand next to him and Unohana looked her over. "Nothing serious." she said. "Chad needs my attention more."

"No." Sado insisted. "Heal her first. Then she will be able to heal me anyway."

Unoahana frowned but relented to his logic and moved to hover over Orihime.

"Will you be alright?" Ichigo asked, ready to go back to the fight.

"He didn't seem interested in hurting the helpless, anyway." Uryu said.

"Still, keep watch over them, will you, Uryu?"

The dark haired teen hesitated, but nodded. Ichigo disappeared.

* * *

Urahara dropped his stance and caught a wounded Hitsugaya in his arms. The little captain gasped against the shopkeeper's sweat soaked robes, trying to collect himself.

"BENEHIME!" Urahara blocked a would-be fatal attack but the shock of it still knocked him back. He skidded in the air with his small burden and watched the Head Captain and Isshin intervene before Aizen could strike at them again.

The wretched being before them had learned his lesson from his first round with Urahara. He hadn't let a single kido touch him and he hadn't underestimated the Head Captain's powers once. In fact, he seemed to have as much raw spiritual pressure as before– the only difference was that any blow they landed seemed to leave more damage on his body than it once would have.

"I understand now." Urahara said half to himself and half the to boy captain in his arms. "His powers are as great if not greater, but his body is still weakened, probably permanently. He has more power than his physical form can handle right now, that's why any strike we land could be fatal. If we can get past his power, then we have a chance."

"Very clever." Kisuke tensed, hearing the voice directly at his back, but instead of feeling piercing metal in his back, he heard the clank of steel and felt the straining muscles of Hitsugaya. Hyorinmaru began to press into his back where Toshiro strained to keep Aizen's blade from cutting into Urahara.

"Hmm, not out of the game yet, Toshiro."

There was a flash of movement, Urahara' arms were suddenly empty and Aizen and Toshiro met again just a few feet in front of him. He stood stunned, not having seen either of them move.

"Impressive." Aizen mocked, leaning into his blade and causing Toshiro to hiss in pain as more pressure was put on his worst wound– a long gash through his right shoulder.

Toshiro just grit his teeth and disappeared again. Now he was at Aizen's back and Urahara was driving at his front.

"Again, Kisuke?" Aizen smirked. Memories of Toshiro's impaled body on the end of his blade flashed through his mind, so, realizing Aizen's intentions, he pivoted last second. Toshiro cut into thin air and Urahara narrowly avoided striking his ally but in doing so put himself in Aizen's new path. He didn't hear what kido was uttered but white light and hot pain engulfed him, sending him back to the sands below.

"Kisuke!" Toshiro rolled away from the strike intended for him, but not fast enough and Aizen's blade cut through his face, ripping open his cheek from nose to ear on his left side, right down to the bone. He grasped at the wound and tried to counter the next strike but the blow was so powerful it knocked Hyorinmaru back into him, adding a perpendicular cut through his eyebrow and cheek.

"That's a nice look for you." Aizen taunted at the cross he'd created on the boy's face. Blood ran freely down Toshiro's whole left side of his face, completely blinding that eye and even running into his mouth, making him spit it back out.

"Damn you!" He moved to block another strike but Aizen was aiming for his blind side and he couldn't see. However, a shadow covered him and he felt the powerful riatsu of the Head Captain envelop him.

"You have done all you can here, Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto said steadily. Toshiro hesitated, panting and clutching the left side of his face.

"This isn't over, Aizen."

"Isn't it?" Toshiro had to swallow the taunt and he flashed away, staggering into the sand next to Unohana.

"Toshiro!" Orihime's eyes fluttered open and the first sight she saw was his face now absolutely drenched with blood. Unohana sat back with a start and her eyes darted to the sky to see the Head Captain and Isshin now two on one with Aizen. Toshiro could just barely see Uryu in the distance supporting another form– Urahara.

"I just need the bleeding to stop." Toshiro breathed heavily, "so I can see."

"Unohana looked him over. His face was definitely in need of repair but blood also soaked his shoulder and other places.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Unohana asked calmly.

"Yes, I'm fine." the girl answered, though a bit hoarsely.

"Then please take over here."

"Yes ma'am."

"No wait!" But Unohana gave Toshiro's protest no heed before leaving them for the battle in the sky.

"Dammit."

He glanced back down at Chad who had gone quite pale, and Orihime who looked indecisively between them.

"Chad first." Toshiro commanded and the girl began her work at once. Toshiro held onto his face and turned his attention back to the battle in the sky.

* * *

Unohana swept her blade with ease and precision through the air, feeling the vibrations of steel on steel when it came against Aizen's. The Head Captain was on one knee, fighting to stand again. Scorch marks covered both himself and Isshin, but Aizen's spiritual pressure had protected him and he'd gone in for the finishing blow. She had just made it in time.

"Retsu."

"Sosuke."

He stepped back and the pressure between their blades disappeared. He was calm, considering her carefully but then something drew his eyes downward. Unohana chanced a glance as well. It was Ichigo and Zaraki versus Grimmjow and the espada was just now reaching for his blade.

"Ah, I'm afraid you're timing couldn't be worse, captain of the fourth division. I will have to cut this short."

His eyes flashed back to her and he grinned. She tensed but there was no warning. No spell, no movement of the hand, just raw power slamming into her, Isshin and the Head Captain. Then Aizen was gone, she was falling, and all she heard were screams.

* * *

_**Well, I was torn between a really short chapter or a really long chapter so I decided to go with the really long one because I wanted to get right into the battle! More to come! And I agree with what you've said, SignatureSinful, because this is definitely the darkest fic I've written and there hasn't been a whole lot of highlights at all. I will promise there is some less torturous and more adventurous stuff ahead, but for some reason as I wrote this one I did get bogged down in darkness. Well, that's all for now, I should be able to update again soon!**_

_**Happily helping anatomy students procrastinate,**_

_**Riza A. Winters.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Zaraki and Grimmjow hadn't wasted anytime getting into a heated battle. Both had trails of blood running over their bodies from numerous wounds, though most seemed superficial. When Ichigo landed next to the eleventh division captain, however, Grimmjow sighed.

"Hmm. Looks like I'm going to need your help after all, Pantera." He put his hand on the hilt of his sword, Ichigo leapt up, wielding Zangetsu, hoping to knock Pantera clear in one powerful strike.

He landed just as Grimmjow pulled Pantera clear. But Ichigo did not feel the familiar reverberation of steel meeting steel. He didn't hear that striking ring echo over the desert. Instead he felt warmth: fresh, hot, liquid running down his arms and dripping to his feet. He saw shock register in azure eyes, and finally he saw the hilt of Pantera and nothing more than a few centimetres of blade.

"Grimmjow..." he said, frozen as he was, afraid to tear Zangetsu back out of him.

And that was what Aizen had been waiting for.

Blue eyes flickered and Ichigo saw a flash of movement reflected in their glassy surface.

"ICHIGO!" He wasn't sure who it was the called his name, but he felt his body jerk forward. Zangetsu was embedded deep through Grimmjow's collar bone and shoulder and chest but his body suddenly pitched away from Ichigo and he fell back in the sand, a second wound now open in his stomach.

But Ichigo couldn't move. Zangetsu became limp in between his fingers and he tried with everything he had but couldn't breath. His head fell forward, and suddenly he saw what his body was trying to tell him. That long, slender, cruel blade reached though his back and spine and out the centre of his stomach. His knees gave but Aizen wouldn't let him drop, kept him upward in agony, impaled on his katana.

"Icghio!" The qunicy's shout went out again but a flick of Aizen's hand and Uryu crumpled.

"Bastard!" Aizen swiftly ripped Kyōka Suigetsu from Ichigo and countered Kenpachi. Their blades met but Zaraki' hand went instantly to the front of Aizen's robes and he struck him hard in a head butt.

Aizen reeled back, straight into oncoming ice. He rolled away from Hyorinmaru's attack just in time but an edge of ice ripped his uniform, spilling a bundle of something that had been stashed there.

Toshiro paid it no heed, jumping onto Aizen. Zaraki leapt too, both Captains desperate to get another strike. Orihime stood in horror over a half healed Chad. Some distance behind her Unohana, Isshin and the Head Captain lay and further back still lay Kisuke where Uryu had been forced to leave him, only to be struck down himself a few feet ahead of her. Below her, Chad forced himself to his elbow and looked to the quincy, a faint line of steam over his inert form.

"I'll check him, go to Ichigo." He instructed.

She nodded slowly, her mind still trying to comprehend how suddenly Aizen had struck, how quickly both Grimmjow and Ichigo had fallen. She ran tripping through the sand toward their two bodies but kicked something hard and metal. She looked down at the while cloth bundle and picked it up.

"These are..."

Swimming around the broken shards of a zampakuto in her hand was dark power– Aizen's power. She didn't think, just reacted, and enveloped them in the golden light of her power. Still working, she moved closer to the fallen men.

"There." The last of the darkness lifted and she set the bundle next to Grimmjow. She was strangely calm in her shock. His eyes shifted slowly to her, blood seeped from the corner of his mouth and his chest barely rose but she could see the change instantly. He gripped the sword hilt still, but saw it now for what it was. Then his head rolled to the motionless orange haired teen.

"Orihime..." he wheezed. "Did I..."

"No. It was Aizen. He waited until he knew Ichigo would be too distracted to counter." She placed the bag in his hand and he gripped it tightly.

"Is he...?"

"I don't know." She moved to Ichigo's side in silence. Her face was oddly set as she placed a steady hand on his shoulder and rolled him over. "...Ichigo." His eyes stare up at her, empty, lifeless. He was cold and still. Grimmjow watched the first tear brim over her lashes and knew the answer.

"You can still save him." He wheezed.

She shook and couldn't speak for the tears but nodded determinedly. She pressed her hands over the wound and released her powers.

"No."

Grimmjow gasped at the harsh slap of knuckle on flesh and Orihime fell back hard in the sand. The girl coughed a mouthful of blood, one or two teeth going with it, but bravely turned back to face her attacker.

"No." Aizen repeated calmly. "You've seen him come back from this before. Unless he can again, he's worth nothing to me."

Orihime shook in pain and the overwhelming presence of Aizen but her mind worked quickly.

"You want him to hollowfy." she declared, he voice somewhat slurred by her swollen cheek.

"Very clever of you, Orihime. Yes, I do."

"But he lost his hollow powers."

"Did he? Or have they just not manifested yet? Even when he was reduced back to a mere human, he still inherently possessed the traits of a Soul Reaper. They are a part of him. And likewise his hollow self is an inseparable part of his soul. They will take over, if he is desperate enough to survive."

He took a step forward, Orihime could never outrun him so she didn't try.

"Stay away from her!"

Aizen spun and caught Hyorinmaru mid air. Histugaya hung from the handle, new wounds added to the old and his spiritual pressure waning.

"Oh Toshiro, you should have stayed down." he turned to catch the second blade but Kenpachi was quick to abandon it for his fists. Aizen threw Toshiro aside to dodge Kenpachi and with a quick motion, red light shot from his palm. Zaraki was strong, but he couldn't stop this with mere fists and was knocked back far over the sands where he landed unmoving. Aizen took another step towards Orihime but she disappeared before him.

"Give it up, little captain." Aizen taunted when they fell out of flash step not far away. Toshiro was breathing hard, his hands wrapped around Orihime's waist to carry her but now his weight sank against her shoulder and it was the girl's body supporting his.

"Ichigo will only come back if he knows that otherwise, you will die." Aizen continued.

"Stay back!" Orihime raised her shield. Aizen took this as an invitation and built a cero.

"Ah!" Orhime fell back, clutching her arm as the cero smashed through her shield. Its energy was disused by her powers but the impact was enough to send a bone snapping shock through her limb.

"Orihme...dammit." Toshiro pulled away and knelt, burring Hyorinmaru to the hilt in the sand. As Aizen shot again his power met a barrier of ice. This too, gave under power, but was replenished. Three more shots, however, and Toshiro fell back.

Orihime tried to raise her shield again but her broken arm wavered.

"EL DIRECTO!"

The blast went between Orihme and Aizen and he paused in his advance.

"Chad no!" Orihime cried when Aizen raised his hand. "I reject!" A paper thin cut formed on Aizen's palm and he withdrew it from the air, an amused expression on his face. Before the tiny creature that had formed it could return to their master he caught them out of mid air. Orihime's heart clenched, feeling his malice cushing down on the tiny Shun Shun Rikka. "No don't!"

"Hmm... I could so easily destroy your power, but then you might die quicker." He released her spiritual protector and he returned to her hair piece. Chad was on his knees and didn't seem to be able to produce another attack. But Aizen didn't pay any attention to him. His hand closed over Orihime's broken wrist and he pulled her close. She whimpered in pain.

"Oh, you're going to have to cry a lot harder than that for him to hear you."

Another painful smack, sand drifted over Grimmjow's open wounds from her impact next to him. He grit his teeth and rolled to his side. Only one arm worked but he used it to force himself to his knees. By the time he managed this, Aizen was already hauling Orihime up by her hair again.

"I said scream!" He yelled at her.

"No." She answered quietly, defiantly. "Not if Ichigo will become a monster because of it."

"You'd rather he die?" His fist clenched painfully in her hair but she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Stop." Grimmjow could hardly speak. "Aizen, stop."

"That's Lord Aizen to you." he threw Orihime at him, he had no power to dodge and took her full weight, collapsing back in agony. She lay half on, half beside him, breath ragged. He still had the hilt of Pantera in his hand.

"I need you." He whispered. SOrihime looked to him but his eyes were closed and his knuckles white around his zampakuto. "After what he did to us...please, Pantera."

Orihime was pulled off of him again, he didn't move but opened his eyes. Aizen just held her now, a foot off the ground, his hand around her throat.

"You'd better hurry up Ichigo."

Her one working arm reached up to claw at his hand but in vain. Grimmjow scanned for any help but there was none. Unohana, Isshin and the Head Captain were in a heap together some distance away. Hitsugaya was out. Kenpachi looked dead. Uryu was motionless and Chad was just clinging to consciousness. And he couldn't even see Urahara.

_Master. One last time._

He understood. He knew if he planned to survive he would need every shred of spiritual pressure he had left. But Pantera would need almost all of it to reform. So he simply did not plan to survive.

There was no burst of power, because there was hardly any left. Pantera reformed without a whisper and Grimmjow swung him through the air with just as little sound. Orihime dropped next to Ichigo's body. Grimmjow remained in his stance, really unable to move much further. Aizen stared down at the long line of blood on his forearm and frowned.

"You shouldn't have been able to do that."

Grimmjow grit through the pain and the strain of staying upright. "You shouldn't have messed with Pantera."

He swung again but there was no way he was fast enough and he resigned himself to the feeling of metal biting into him once more. He fell to the sands and knew he wouldn't be getting back up this time. He had done all he could to rage against Aizen, to fight against all he'd done.

Grimmjow had fallen on his stomach and by chance the way he landed he was facing Ichigo, staring directly into those dead eyes. He heard Aizen approach Orihime again and this time he didn't bother to toy around. The girl had no way to suppress the cry when Kyōka Suigetsu sliced into her thigh. The ex-soul reaper didn't let up, pushing the blade in slowly while she screamed loud and long. Her blood soaked into the sand and spread until it was touching Ichigo's still hand. Aizen began to twist the blade. More screams. More blood. But despite the horror the girl was enduing right next to him, Grimmjow's focus became solely on Ichigo.

He saw it.

Aizen's plan worked.

Deep down, beyond the glassy, dead surface, a flame of rage and anger flickered– and something else, something Grimmjow knew well: hunger. Hunger for vengeance and violence.

"Ichigo."

But the eyes turned black and yellow. A swirl of energy became a dust storm and Grimmjow could no longer see the boy just a foot away from him.

"GHAA!" The eerie voice echoed behind the mask, giving a double nuance to every utterance. The cry that ripped from the orange-maned, horned and masked beast that crouched on the sands rang deep and cold in whoever heard and those beings that could, though far away on distant dunes, fled.

"Ichigo!" Orhime sobbed out. The monster saw her, then his eyes latched on Aizen and he lunged. She tried to watch but pain was winning out and she felt faint, her lids drooping. She clung desperately to her remaining strength.

"I re-ject." She forced the words past clenched teeth and fought not to pass out as her own power washed through her severed bone and torn muscles and skin. She panted from the strain but felt relief from the pain and held on.

When it was done she collapsed, breathing in sand but just needing to rest for a moment before trying to move again. She and Grimmjow both lay with eyes trying to track the battle. But it didn't last long. Though powerful and waves of spiritual pressure rolled off of him, Ichigo was not himself, was not thinking calmly, and so Aizen easily out manoeuverer him, catching his mask in one hand, and countering Zangetsu with Kyōka Suigetsu.

And then all that feared spiritual pressure went to work. Not to destroy– but to transform. The power of the infamous blade, of lies and deception and illusion worked their way through Ichigo's rage-fevered mind. It wasn't hard to twist the will of the insane hollow that possessed the substitute Soul Reaper. Orihime forced herself back onto her feet. But she couldn't move forward for the onslaught of so much spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo!" She called but her voice went unheard. And then all was still. Aizen withdrew, the monster form of Ichigo stood tamed before him.

"Now do my will. You are the only being in the universe who can do it. Open the Gates of Hell."

"Stop!" Orihime was sure she had spoken but a much older, harsher voice rang out. She saw the Head Captain some distance away, leaning heavily on his cane, blood and burns on several parts of his body.

"It is far too late for that, old man." Aizen grinned as Ichigo did as he was instructed behind him. Orihime watched what looked like a cero begin to glow between his two horns.

"You cannot open the gates of Hell!" Yamamoto commanded.

"I cannot. But Ichigo can. I am not the only one who has figured this much out. You should have too."

"But why?"

"Why? Because Kisuke Urahara ruined this body. My spiritual powers will soon destroy this vessel and I will die because of my own strength. There is no way around this, not in the dimensions with which we are familiar. But Hell has many powers never yet seen or harnessed. I will restore this body with the powers of Hell. And Ichigo will be the key to get me in and out. Now good bye, Yamamoto, and when I return, I shall not waste more than a second in destroying you."

The ball of light between Ichigo's horns floated away and grew until a blazing orange portal appeared. Flames consumed it for an instant than it was nothing but a black hole. Ichigo stepped through.

"NO!" Orihime screamed. Aizen followed. Something akin to teeth closed over the hole behind them and they were gone. "No." She repeated, falling to her knees.

Yamamoto also dropped to his knees, but due to his injuries rather than emotions.

"I'm too late." Another voice said, and Urahara appeared out of flash step. His clothes were torn, the front completely blasted away and raw, seared flesh exposed on his chest. He wheezed painfully and blood trickled from his mouth and nose but he didn't make any mention of the wounds. Instead his head shifted from the Head Captain, to Orihime, to Grimmjow.

"Kisuke." Orihime managed a half sob. He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder but his gaze was on Grimmjow.

"Orihime, he needs your help." She nodded and they each knelt on one side of him. Urahara gently rolled him onto his back and he gasped in pain, blue eyes shooting open.

"Ugh...dammit Urahara."

"Just hang on, Grimmjow."

"Orihime, Urahara...Grimmjow." Chad stood above them, he'd managed to get an arm under Uryu, now conscious and help him over. He also had a small form draped over the other shoulder, Hitsugaya. "Unohana is looking over Kenpachi, the Head Captain and Ichigo's dad," he informed, setting both burdens into the sand. Toshiro's eyes were open but he couldn't do more than remain propped against Uryu who at least manage to sit upright. They were all watching Orihime spread her hands over Grimmjow.

"Here goes." she said, managing a smile, but the arrancar's hand shot up and caught her wrist. She had only half healed her broken bone and flinched in both pain and surprise. But he didn't ease up, his eyes were desperate and his voice faint.

"Don't."

"Grimmjow, I have to, you'll die."

"That's the point."

She gasped. "What do you mean?"

He let her go and his eyes turned to Urahara.

"Kisuke, they went to Hell, right?"

The shopkeeper nodded.

"You can't get him back can you?" Urahara shook his head. "Aizen'll get more powers and come back and kill us all, right?"

"Most likely."

"Grimmjow, what are you saying?" Orihime's voice trembled.

"I'm saying don't heal me 'cause someone needs to get into Hell and I've already got a free pass."

Her hands shot to cover her mouth in horror. "You can't mean–"

"I have to die. I am not letting that Son of a Bitch win. And you want Ichigo back, right? And I mean before Aizen twists him into a monster so bad he can't ever be human again."

"No, but you're a good person, why do you think you'll go to Hell?"

"I am not a good person, Orihime." his voice was a mere whisper, tears ran freely down the girl's face now. "I damned myself to Hell a long time ago, right Kisuke?"

Urahara nodded. "The ritual of Konso purifies the sins committed after death. But without it, he will carry those sins on to the next realm, and so he must go to Hell. He has devoured countless souls and killed countless beings. There is little doubt, Orihime."

"Then give him a Konso."

"That would defeat the point." His words bit her harshly and she whimpered.

"It could work." Toshiro managed. "It's Grimmjow's decision."

"There must be another way." Orihime protested. Chad rested a hand on her shoulder.

Soft footsteps and the scrape of a cane on sand alerted them of Yamamoto's presence. Behind him Unohana, haggard and pale herself, supported a badly wounded Isshin and Zaraki limped beside them.

"There is no other way." The Commander announced. Unohana looked on solemnly. Isshin's eyes remained unreadable.

Grimmjow took a laboured breath, knowing he was close. He kept his eyes on Urahara.

"Is there a way to get Ichigo to transform back?"

"In the past he has run out of energy or returned to his senses on his own. But in Hell, things may be different."

"Is there anything about Hell I need to know?"

Urahara glanced to the Head Captain but answered what he knew. "No Soul Reaper has tread there. All we know is that it is another dimension– one from which there is no return. You understand that right Grimmjow? If you do this, there's no coming back. Ichigo might escape but you won't."

"One way ticket, I know. I'm fine with Hell for eternity as long as I know Aizen'll be burning along with me."

He took another strained breath and Orihime squeezed his hand. In the other he clutched his renewed Pantera as tight as possible.

"Good luck, Grimmjow." Urahara said, resting a hand on the espada's brow. "And thank you." Grimmjow shut his eyes on the lonely moon of Hueco Mundo and took one last, shuddering breath.

* * *

**_And now it's me who's procrastinating. Also felt really bad beating on Orihime in this chapter but I suppose it happens to the other characters...it just seems worse with her, but I aslo wanted to show that she could be as strong as the rest of them when she needs to be! And I'm really excited for the next part in Hell. Since this has only been touched on lightly in the manga and anime so far I have had fun making up alot of the universe myself but I've tried to stick to some of what we know so far. Hope you enjoy it too, stay tuned for the next chapter!_**

**_~Riza_**


	18. Chapter 18

Grimmjow was falling.

He didn't remember how he got here but right now he was falling and had to do something about it.

"Pantera."

_Here master._ With relief, he reached and found his blade secure on his hip and then concentrated on slowing his descent. He managed to turn the tide of gravity with his riatsu just enough so that he could land on his feet, creating only a minor crater. He straightened and looked around himself.

"What the Hell, Pantera, how'd we get here?" The valley he was in was dry and craterous. The mountains that ringed him in weren't overly large and definitely not a natural shape, more cylindrical and sculpted looking that natural jagged protrusions. It almost looked like a poor imitation of Urahara's basement.

"Geeze, what did we get ourselves into? Last thing I remember..." he stopped. He couldn't think what that was. Things had gotten so messed up. He'd been fighting Aizen in his mind...then he and Aizen had switched bodies. He shuddered at the memory. Then what? They'd ended up back in Hueco Mundo. He'd thought he was going to die laying on the floor and then–

"That Son of a Bitch brain washed me!" He had jumbled flashes of the images Aizen had forced on his mind. Then the hatred for Ichigo. Then waking up, hurt, and Pantera becoming whole again.

"Pan, what did we do? Is this one of his illusions?"

_...Master._

The panic in his zampakuto shot cold through his body. His soul's realization was slowly becoming his own.

"No, Pan, this isn't..."

_Hell._

"Shit."

But even as he said it he remembered the last moments, the words spoken, the decision.

He allowed himself one moment of despair. One moment to deal with the fact that this was the last sky he'd ever see, that whatever suffering was ahead was no doubt eternal, and then he clenched his fists and opened his eyes and let it go. He might be dead– again– but he still had something to do. And looking over himself, he saw no wounds left from his battle above. In fact his body felt fine. That was something to be thankful for. And Pantera was with him. He would never really face anything alone. So there it was, no point moping. Time to find Aizen and kick his ass. And he might as well kick Ichigo's ass back to the World of the Living while he was at it.

"Well that was an impressive landing."

The voice echoed off the mountains and Grimmjow scanned his surroundings, but did not yet reach for his sword.

"I mean, most people land on their back or face. But that's because we normally have to drag them kicking and screaming into this place. So why is it that you gave yourself over willingly?"

Grimmjow finally spotted him. He wasn't a particularly big fellow, but the three creatures backing him were. He decided to play this cautiously. He was the new kid on the playground, after all.

"I'm looking for someone." No point hiding the truth.

"Hmm, most people that come to Hell don't give a shit about someone else that's come down here."

"Well, these two aren't dead yet." This caused the other to frown.

"Impossible. There is no way in or out of this verse other than the Gates and I know all who pass through them."

"These two are different. An ex-Soul Reaper named Aizen–"

Before he could react the hand was around his collar. He hadn't even seen him move but there he was right before him. The man clutched the fabric tight to pull Grimmjow's face closer. The other three were at his back, there was no where to run. He remained frozen in the grip of this man, and slowly the other relaxed his hold on Grimmjow, so that he could back up and take a better look at him.

"Ah, so you must be the last of _them_." He said meeting Grimmjow's eyes then his gaze shot over his shoulder. "Find it."

Grimmjow cried out in shock rather than pain as three sets of hand began grabbing at his clothing and exposing skin wherever possible. Fortunately for Grimmjow, it only took a second for them to find what they were looking for and his jacket was pulled off of him and he was spun around to show his back.

"Number six, excellent, now I have the complete set."

"Get off!" Grimmjow pulled his arms out of their grips but he knew he was only able to do so because they let him. He bent and picked up his jacket, dusting it off before pushing his arms back through the sleeves. "What are you talking about?"

"Aizen's espada. Oh I've had fun collecting you. Started hearing about this Aizen fellow when the first of his victims started falling down here. Years ago, must be a century or more. And all of them were former minions of his that he betrayed or sacrificed. Sad really. I tried to keep a tally of how many fools he screwed over but it just became too much work. Too many to count to be honest. And now you're my latest."

Grimmjow tried not to flinch at the possessive tones but kept his cool and asked, "who are you?"

"Shuren. And like I said to all of your friends, if you want to survive down here, you'll have to follow me."

"And how many of them listened?" Grimmjow asked knowingly.

Shuren smirked. "One."

"I'm surprised, who was it?"

"Never mind that, what will_ you're_ answer be?"

"My answer is that I need to find Aizen, and if you are the gatekeeper around here, then I'm betting you want answers. I won't fight you."

"Hmm, a very neutral position you've chosen, well thought out, more so than the others. Yes, I want to know what is going on but as of right now I only have your word that this infamous Aizen fellow has actually gotten into this world. And you have avoided the important question, because whatever motivated you to come willingly into Hell, this is where you're going to be for the rest of existence, so decide now how bad it's going to be. Will you follow me?"

"Will you look for Aizen?"

Shuren stared back at him, torn between annoyance and wanting to smile.

"I will find him if he is here." he said finally.

"Then yes, I'll follow you."

"Good!" Shuren stepped back and so did his minions giving Grimmjow a little more space to breath. "Then we just have one order of business," again Grimmjow didn't even see the motion before it was too late. There was a resounding clank and he felt two equal weights on his wrists. Looking down he saw heavy shackles but the chains broken on each.

"What the–"

"Hell? _Hell _is your answer. No soul in Hell goes unchained, that's the rule, but if you work for me, those chains will remain unattached to each other or anything. Got it?"

Grimmjow girt his teeth but he had to remain calm. "Got it," he bit back sourly. Shuren smiled.

"You are interesting! Most entertaining espada so far, for sure! What is your name?"

Grimmjow was sure Shuren already knew, but answered. "Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow, welcome home."

_

* * *

_

_Maybe I can find Shoulong and the others down here. That would at least make eternity a little less boring._ Grimmjow thought in his head while he trudged behind the other four. He didn't want to imagine that he might actually have to follow Shuren around forever in order to be a part of his "in-crowd." If that was the case, he'd have to find out just what the alternative was and consider it.

_I'm not sure our old allies will be here._ Pantera answered back in his mind.

_What do you mean?_

_I'm not sure, but they were killed by Soul Reapers, they may have received Konso even in such a violent death._

_Great._ He tried not to be bitter that the closest thing he'd had to friends had probably escaped eternal damnation.

_But the other espada are here._

_That isn't a comfort._ He particularly did not want to see Ulquiorra or Halibel again. His feelings for the Fourth were obvious, but with Halibel it was particularly awkward since he'd had a hand in her death. She probably would have been the only one he could have tolerated too, it was a shame. Seeing Nnoitra again could have its benefits however. He wouldn't mind torturing the asshole that had nearly killed him in Hueco Mundo. Then a thought struck him.

_It must be Stark that chose to follow. He's such a passive bastard, he's the only one I can picture saying yes._

_You might be right, master._

Grimmjow considered asking Shuren but the other had dismissed his question earlier and he guessed he had a reason for keeping it a secret. He didn't like not knowing. He didn't like any of this, but he definitely did not want to test the patience of this man. He didn't know much about him, but his experience– mostly from Ichigo actually,– had taught him not to underestimate new enemies...and not to be quite so cocky.

"Here we are!" Shuren announced and then came to a stop. Grimmjow didn't think he was looking at anything special, just another strange cylindrical mountain stood before them.

"Where?" He asked finally when he realized Shuren wanted him to express his confusion.

"Our humble abode. Gunjo." The big man or creature stepped forward and pounded a fist against the smooth stone mountain face. Cracks appeared and a section sunk inward before sliding upward. A door.

"Come on in, Grimmjow." Shuren smiled. Grimmjow hated the way his own name rolled off the other's tongue. There was just something about the man that bothered him. He moved incredibly fast, but Grimmjow could feel nothing, no trace of any sort of spiritual pressure coming from him. It was disturbing. Nonetheless, this man and his followers were probably his best shot at getting answers so he stepped into the dark cavern.

The inside was not much like the exterior. It was a bit closer to what one normally thinks of as Hell. Even he, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, chose not to look too closely at the bodies lining the walls, the seemingly endless tunnels of cells and the constant clank of chains. Grimmjow felt the weight around his own wrists and glanced to the others. Shuren's three henchmen all had them but like his they hung unattached. But everyone else in this place was chained to something.

It was dark, the walls themselves an obsidian but the orange glow of flames lit everything. But unlike certain visions of Hell, there were no devils with hot pokers and no one actually seemed to be burning. In fact, they seemed to be working, or digging or something. But the stone was hard and sharp and didn't seem to give easily.

"These are the lucky ones." Shuren dropped darkly with no hint that he was going to explain further.

"Does everyone get put in here?"

"No. There are still some free range souls out in the valleys. But each of these pillars contains hosts of Unforgivens._"_

"Unforgivens?"

"Sinners. Like you."

"Then who are you? Are you the ruler of this place?"

Shuren spun and laughed. He laughed so long Grimmjow began to feel rather uncomfortable. Then, like before, Shuren was on him before he could blink. His back was pressed up against sharp, black rock and the strange man before him held one of his chained hands aloft. He pressed it into the stone and there was an audible clink.

Shuren backed up and Grimmjow found his hand secured by the shackle and chained to the wall, but there was no visible hook. It simply melded into the stone. Grimmjow yanked against it there was no give.

"I am not the ruler of this place, make sure you understand that. To work for me, you must never forget that. The creatures that do rule here have their own...motives. Don't ever piss them off. But if you do what I tell you, they won't bother you. What I control, are these."

He gripped Grimmjow's other hand and shook the chain.

"You control the chain?"

Shuren just smiled and Grimmjow felt himself yanked back harder into the wall. The chain on his restrained wrist had shortened, pulling him taught against the stone. Then Shuren clicked his fingers and it lengthened, giving him several feet of slack.

"Get the picture?" Shuren asked and Grimmjow nodded. A second later his hand was free again and the chain back to its original wanted to say that this still didn't tell him who Shuren was, and he wanted to smack the guy for shoving him into that wall but instead he clung to his hatred for Aizen and the need to find him and Ichigo and asked calmly,

"So this place, is it yours or the creatures'?"

"Mine." Grimmjow couldn't help that his eyes widened and Shuren smiled.

"You know, funny thing about Hell." Shuren continued casually. "It really is nothing more than another dimension with its own inhabitants, powers and rules. But start throwing the evilest scum in all worlds onto the same dusty plains and this is what they do to each other. Can't kill one another– no escaped from Hell– so this is it. Took years and years of fighting, but this is it."

"You won?"

"I won what you see. And yes, this is what I chose to do with the territory I gained. You aren't judging me, are you number six?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out."

"Well, no one has been able to do that yet." Shuren smiled and began walking again. Grimmjow did too, the other three keeping close. He still felt very much like a prisoner with them.

"Do you think Aizen is here?"

"No. But if he has crossed into this world, I am sure my now second newest follower will tell me."

"Who's that?"

They had stopped before an ornate door and Shuren pushed it open. Before stepping in however, he glanced back at Grimmjow and answered, "You're old friend."

Grimmjow wished he could have been surprised when he followed inside and saw who it was.

He wished whole heartedly that it had been Stark. Stark was lazy and thought himself better than the rest and that had always pissed Grimmjow off but he could have lived with Stark. No. The greatest suck up of all time– of course it would be him. Those sea green eyes landed on him, quiet, emotionless, but always that hint of superiority, of judgement.

"Ulquiorra."

"Grimmjow."

* * *

Ichigo fell flat on his back. He didn't try to move, he was pretty sure he didn't have the strength to if he wanted. The sky above was strange. It was motionless, empty and grey. By the pain he felt in his limbs, the ache in his chest, and the cold, haunting voice that just barely whispered in his mind, he knew something had gone terribly wrong in Hueco Mundo. He knew his hollow side had just come back.

"Damn you." He tried to say but his voice was hoarse, no doubt from howling like the beast he'd turned into. Then his thoughts turned to his friends and he tried to raise his head and see if they were still okay. But he only managed to lift his skull an inch before it fell back limply against the arid earth.

"Don't strain yourself." A voice said and suddenly he noticed the shadow that was cast over him. But he couldn't see who it was unless they moved. "You must be exhausted after all your hard work. Rest, now, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"No..." the shadow shifted and the speaker moved into his line of sight. His soul turned cold at the sight of the smooth jaw lines, those eyes of steel and that one stray lock of chestnut hair.

"Don't worry Ichigo. Go to sleep now. And when you wake, we'll start to work, gathering the powers of Hell."

* * *

**_So, I have not seen the movie of Hell Verse, and I've only seen what little they've shown in the manga so I'm making most of the Hell stuff up. Let me know what you think!_**

**_~Riza_**


	19. Chapter 19

Grimmjow could not believe the position he was in. He was literally right back where he began, staring across the width of an obnoxiously long table at the dead eyes of Ulquiorra and resisting the urge to shove his chair back and storm away from the leader to his left, spouting pointless drivel to the table-length of followers.

He had nearly lost everything when he'd first seen the Fourth. Shuren seemed to want him around though– for the moment anyway– and had intervened before he'd been able to instigate anything with his former rival-ally and pulled him promptly to his seat at the table and introduced him to all the other creatures here.

Grimmjow had just started to notice a second fashion trend in this place. The first was the shackles, but the second was the wrappings each wore. The one who'd been named Gunjo even had them across his eyes. Indeed, the three who'd escorted them back wore only shackles and bandages. Looking around, though most had other garments, they were also bound extensively. Ulquiorra had the least, he still wore his espada outfit but the jacket was open, revealing white bandages all up his torso.

He wasn't sure what that meant, but he was sure he would find out in time. There were different types of beings here. Some were hollows. A few were more advanced like himself, a number of vastal lordes. And then others were simply human souls, but all of them deformed in some way. He managed not to shudder. No one seemed lucky enough to remain the way they had been in their previous lives, not even Shuren. He didn't want to think about himself being deformed, or how it might be done.

_Stay focussed._

But just like in Aizen's meetings he couldn't pay attention until the topic in which he was interested was addressed. Back then it had been Ichigo. Now, well, he realized that hadn't changed and his self-esteem sunk lower as he realized his existence was an endless loop of being controlled by powerful beings and hunting down a single human boy.

Shuren's voice cut through his thoughts. "Uluqiorra, what have you to report?"

Grimmjow tuned back in now, realizing the Fourth must have the information he desired.

"Aizen–" Grimmjow noted that Ulquiorra did not refer to him as his "master" or "Lord"– "has indeed breached the walls of this universe."

"So he _is_ here." Shuren confirmed.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Through one called Ichigo Kurosaki."

There was a loud bang and Shuren's fists slammed against the table.

"Kurosaki is _here_?" There was silence. Mixed emotions flooded Shuren's face then he slowly turned to Grimmjow. "Did you know?"

"Y-yes." Grimmjow answered apprehensively.

He wasn't really even surprised this time when he felt the hand around his throat. He knew the other was going to move from the look in his eyes but he was resigned to the fact that he could never track that speed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Grimmjow's mind raced. He had, hadn't he? No, he had said two people had come here, and that one was Aizen. He hadn't actually mentioned Ichigo's name. There wasn't really any way out of the situation so he did his best to reply past the pressue, "You didn't ask."

Shuren's grip tightened for a monochrome of a second before he released Grimmjow and burst into laughter. Grimmjow did his best not to cough and gasp as he fell back in his chair and watched Shuren's mania subside.

"You know what? You're right, I didn't."

"Is the human important?" Grimmjow asked when his breath had steadied, choosing his words carefully.

"Important? Oh Grimmjow, you have no idea. But I don't have time to explain, Ulquiorra can fill you in later. What is the rest of the report?" He asked the Fourth.

"The moment of their arrival, Aizen shielded their spiritual pressure. But they appeared quite some distance from here, in the Western plains."

Shuren glanced up at Gunjo and the other two. "Go ahead and scout. The rest of you, find out what you can. Ulquiorra, catch Grimmjow up to speed and be ready. I want you and your team ready to go when I say." With that he and the others left. Grimmjow remained where he was, staring across the table at Ulquiorra.

"What the Hell is going on?" he finally shouted when they were alone. "Since when do you take orders from this guy and why the fuck are you so calm about Aizen being down here?"

"Grimmjow, you seem different."

"What? Answer my questions, dammit!"

"You want to find Ichigo Kurosaki more than you want to find Sosuke Aizen."

Grimmjow froze at this. No espada had ever referred to Aizen by his full name, like he was nothing more than a human, or they were somehow on equal grounds. And secondly, he did want to find Ichigo but he wanted to find Aizen more... right? But the words unsettled him and started to realize that more than quest for vengeance this was a rescue mission.

"Dammit."

"Ah ha. So I was right."

"Shut it."

"But you don't want to find him to kill him do you?"

"I told you to shut up!"

"No Grimmjow. I see it in you now. You don't want the human to die."

"I don't care what you think you know about me, I want you to do what Shuren said and tell me what the hell is going on!"

"How were you killed?"

"Ulquiorra!"

"_How_ Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow clenched his fist, "I said Shut–"

And just like that he was flat on his back. He didn't even know where his chair went, he was just on the floor, and he knew that this was not the same Ulquiorra from above. This was a much faster, stronger creature. An espada with Hell's powers. He'd had enough time to learn some secrets of this place to make himself stronger.

And if Ulquiorra could learn, Aizen could too, and then they'd all be doomed.

These thoughts passed through Grimmjow's mind as he lay stunned on the floor. He thought he actually felt blood from his head, and just lay there, feeling totally helpless: helpless against the powers of Hell, against the inevitability that Aizen would win. He shut his eyes.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra was standing over him. His voice was as dead as ever, at least there was no taunt. "Why won't you answer my questions?"

"Why did you fucking hit me?"

"Because you were about to hit me."

It was true, he would have if he was fast enough.

"How are you so fast?"

"I learned."

"Aizen will too."

"Ahh. So you really do want to stop him. You really did die just to come down here and fight him."

Grimmjow opened his eyes. He couldn't tell if the other was being condescending. "So what if I did?"

"Then I was always wrong about you. You really do have a brain."

"What?" Grimmjow sat up at the insult then winced and clutched his head. It was bleeding, rather badly.

"Oh, I made you bleed." Ulquiorra didn't say anything further but moved away to get something from a drawer. He returned with a white bandage. In silence, he knelt and wrapped it around Grimmjow's head. "Your first."

"My first what?" Grimmjow said, attempting to stand but feeling a wave of dizziness. He fell against the table until Ulquiorra guided him into a chair.

"Your first bandage. They don't go away down here."

"What? Bandages? The Hell, take it off then."

"No. Wounds. They don't go away down here."

Grimmjow eyed him and then swallowed. "But Shuren says you can never die in this world."

"You can't."

"But–"

"Yes Grimmjow, even if you are turned to a pile of ashes you'll still be conscious, and you'll still feel every foot that steps on you. This is Hell."

There was silence. Grimmjow realized the implications. Now he understood the bandages. Now he understood his fate. If he faced Aizen, he would surely be badly wounded, and apparently he would remain that way forever.

"The pain?"

"I do apologize." Grimmjow grit his teeth. His head throbbed, and now because of Ulquiorra it would throb for eternity. Then his eyes fell curiously to Ulquiorra's torso.

"What about you?"

Wordlessly, the other began to unwind his bandages. Beneath were deep, raw gashes, Grimmjow could even see bone poking out around his ribs. He winced.

"How do you walk around like that?"

"You will learn."

Again, grim silence. But then a sneer began to form on Grimmjow's lips and he met Ulquiorra's eyes.

"What is it?" The Fourth asked.

"I can't wait until Aizen is dead and I can teach him all of this myself, cut after cut, bruise after bruise."

"So you haven't changed entirely."

"No."

They regarded each other for some time. It was strange. This was not the reunion Grimmjow had envisioned with the Fourth.

"Because I saw no reason not to and because he will certainly die at Shuren's hands." Ulquiorra stated abruptly and Grimmjow stared back at him utterly confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked me why I followed Shuren. Because I could see he was powerful and, unlike you, I have no reason to defy everyone that presents superior strength to me. And you asked me why I was so calm that Aizen is among us. And my answer is that I know Shuren will kill him."

"He's that powerful?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I am surprised you decided to follow Shuren."

"I wanted to find Aizen, he seemed like the best way. What happened to the others?"

"They didn't listen. They learned about the bandages in much harsher circumstances. You might not even recognize them if you saw them now."

Grimmjow lowered his head. It was really an awful fate. His mind was creating horrible images of what his former comrades might have suffered– be suffering.

"You don't feel bad for them do you?"

"Geeze, you're a cold one Ulquiorra. This place is disgusting, why shouldn't I have a little pity for those poor assholes."

"Hmm. Pity. Yes, I suppose pity is the right word. But really, in this place, no one spares pity for anyone but themselves."

"Well dammit I don't plan on sitting here feeling sorry for myself."

"But you do."

"What?"

"You'll learn soon, Grimmjow, how to see other people's feelings clearly. Another power of Hell, another way to experience suffering."

"What? You can read my mind?"

"I can sense your feelings and the truth, that is all."

"Then you know what I intend?"

"Yes, you want to save Ichigo Kurosaki and you want to kill Sosuke Aizen."

"Then Shuren knows as well!"

"No. At least I doubt it. He does not know you Grimmjow. He will sense that you feel strong emotions towards both but he will take that as anger or hatred. Only when you know another can you begin to interpret the feelings they cast."

"You sound like a damn philosopher."

"My point is, that only I know your secret."

Grimmjow tensed. "So what, you going to blackmail me or something?"

"No Grimmjow, I am going to help you."

The sixth stared back at him blankly. "What?"

"I will help you destroy Aizen. He made us only to dispose of us by throwing us to the enemy. And even still, he ultimately failed. He is unworthy of the power he possesses. He has crossed into the world in which he belongs so I will ensure that he never leaves it."

Grimmjow raised and eyebrow. "You've never let your emotions decide anything but that sounds like vengeance to me."

"You have changed since we last met, and so have I."

"What about Ichigo? Will you help me send him back?"

Ulquiorra raised a hand and lowered his voice. "Ichigo is very important."

"He's always friggin' important." Grimmjow hissed back, looking around paranoid, now that Ulquiorra seemed to be trying to keep their conversation secret.

"Because of the unique composition of his soul– being human, soul reaper and hollow all in one– he is the only being capable of opening the only universe that accepts each of those types of souls."

"You mean here?"

"Yes. Shuren intends to use him to escape Hell. He was attempting to get forces in the worlds above to capture or trick him here. But now Aizen has brought him here himself, not knowing of Shuren's plans."

"Wait, so Shuren could get into the World of the Living?"

"Or Hueco Mundo, or the Soul Society. Once he gets out of here he can go anywhere he desires."

"And you say he's more powerful than Aizen?"

"Most certainly."

"But he said he's not even the ruler of this place."

Ulquirra inclined his head. "You are correct. There are others like him, spread across this world, with their own domains they have created to contain and control the souls who fall near them. But even combined with them, they are not the rulers. There are creatures, you will rarely see them, that stock the skies on hollow wings. They are the native creatures to this world. They hold all the secrets of Hell. They will hurt and destroy any being that conflicts with them, but never have I seen them actively hunt down a soul. Not much is known about them, or if they in turn have a leader, but they are far more powerful than Shuren and they do not agree with all that he does. So he had this place built to remain safe."

"Okay, so what is Shuren?"

"A human soul."

"What?"

"He is simply a human soul sent here millenia ago. I believe that all those like him were among the first ever to be sent here. They have learned the secrets of Hell, they have mastered its powers: the chains, the speed, the ability to read feelings. But so much more."

"Okay, fine, he's powerful. He'll kill Aizen. Great. Job done. So what about Ichigo? If he needs Ichigo to escape, why do you want to stop him?"

"Because it's wrong."

"What? You don't care about humans and what's right and wrong."

"No. But I care about meaning. I died because of Ichigo Kurosaki. Because he was stronger. You died because you chose to. You decided to make a sacrifice for the greater good. If the barrier of Hell and the rest of the universe was torn down, there would be no meaning and no justice. I could walk free, even though I was weak and have been judged to serve this fate. You would get to leave, even though you made a choice that should have been permanent. Your sacrifice would be empty."

Grimmjow was listening. He was trying to comprehend but suddenly all his thoughts were on escape. Maybe Ichigo could pull him back out of Hell. He deserved it right? He didn't care what Ulquiorra was saying about all this meaning and justice crap.

But Ulquiorra had one more thing to add. "And Aizen would win."

Grimmjow's head shot up. "What?"

"Aizen would also walk free. He may be destroyed down here, but Shuren believes once in the other realms our ability to heal would be restored. Unless he is turned to ash or torn to pieces, he will go through as well, and all who took satisfaction in his death would be left with no compensation. The worlds would fall apart because there would no longer be meaning to life and death. You and I and Aizen and the others could pass back and forth endlessly from Hell to Hueco Mundo, killing each other or fighting along side one another until we all died– it wouldn't matter, nothing would matter. Aizen would own you again, or Shuren, or some other powerful being. I will follow Shuren to escape unnecessary suffering down here. But I will not allow him to leave this realm."

"Shit Ulquiorra, as if I wasn't depressed enough." Grimmjow's voice was still low, and there was no cocky joke behind his words, he was serious. "It won't ever end will it? Whatever we do we keep getting sucked into Aizen's plans or into end of the world situations. Well Fuck it, why not let Shuren rip it all apart? He'll upset the balance right? It'll blow apart the universe and then we'll be free won't we? No more dimensions, no more realms, no more dying or living or any of it, just peace and darkness."

He stood up and stared down at Ulquiorra. The other remained with that stoic face and he was suddenly overwhelmingly angry. He raised his fist and made to slam it into the table.

"Don't."

Ulquiorra's quiet voice reached his ears in time. He stopped and dropped his arm. If he'd punched the table he would have broken his hand, and it would have remained that way forever. He sat back down and rested his head in his hands with his elbows on the table.

"Do you really want it to end?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes." Grimmjow's voice was muffled in his palms. "Do you really want to continue existing in this place? What if I stub my toe, is it going to throb for eternity? What if Shuren get's mad at me? What if I do end up a pile of ash? Then it will be too late and I won't be able to do anything about it. The only way to ensure that I won't suffer in the future is to just let the universe end."

"Interesting."

"Stop trying to analyse me." Grimmjow moaned.

"It isn't hard."

"Why can't I just go back with Ichigo again?"

"Because the universe will end."

"But why? It wouldn't if just one soul broke the rules, right?"

"But it wouldn't just be one soul. Ichigo is the _key _to Hell for a soul that isn't damned here yet, like Aizen. But he is the _doorway _for the rest of us. For anyone with chains around their wrists like us, it won't be as simple as opening the gate and leaving. It will take a soul conversion. Like when humans pass to Soul Society, conversions and adjustments must be made. So when Shuren get's his hands on Ichigo, he will make him tear a permanent gate to the next world that the Unforgiven can walk through. Kurosaki's own life force will be the sustaining power. Then Shuren, and anything not chained down will be able to walk free from here."

"Shit. Mother fucking shit!"

"I told you, your sacrifice would have no meaning."

"I don't care if it had meaning! I wasn't aiming for meaning! You dumb f–"

The door opened, a minion shot in. "Shuren wishes for you to depart at once, in the direction of the Western Peak of Angorak."

"Understood." Ulquiorra dismissed the messenger. He turned calmly back to Grimmjow.

"Are you coming?"

"If we find Ichigo and Aizen, what do we do?"

"We finish our business before Shuren gets there. Then we suffer the consequences."

Grimmjow sighed. "Okay, I'm coming."

* * *

**_I apologize for the lack of Ichigo but this scene ended up being alot longer than I expected. Hope you liked anyway!_**

**_Riza_**


	20. Chapter 20

Grimmjow watched horrified at the group that was released from one of the cells below. Ulquiorra had said he was going to gather his team. He had not said his team was the mangled remains of their fallen comrades. Only one of them still spoke coherently. And she was not pleased to see Grimmjow unharmed.

"The traitor." Halibel hissed. She was wrapped from nose to toes, only those eyes and that golden hair remained uncovered.

"He is not to be harmed." Ulquiorra ordered.

"Yes master." she deferred quietly.

"_Master_?" Grimmjow questioned.

"They learned their lessons harshly." Ulquiorra answered shortly. "Come, Yammy." Yammy was the most disfigured but that was because he was for some reason in his resurrection form– like he was stuck that way. Really, he had the least bandages among them but looked so disgusting in this shape that it made little difference to Grimmjow. Yammy spoke too, only to Ulquiorra, but meekly, strangely, and he didn't even acknowledge Grimmjow. The others were Szayel and Aariano, nothing remained unbandage on them but they moved as ordered. Grimmjow wondered how they saw.

"What about the others?"

"I do not know. None of the others said they would listen to Shuren, but that does not mean they are here. I believe Stark has moved far beyond this territory, no doubt only to be faced with similar circumstances. Or perhaps he is simply hiding."

"The bastard's probably asleep somewhere." Grimmjow muttered.

"Perhaps. But the others I believe were destroyed beyond use."

"Oh." Grimmjow swallowed.

"Let's go."

* * *

Ichigo's eyes parted and his confused brain tried to figure out what he was seeing. Streaks of white and brown, crunching footsteps and his own body jostling up and down. He remembered waking up briefly and hearing the terrifying word _Hell _come from those pompous lips.

"Aizen?"

All motion stopped and he felt hands on him. Slowly he was set on the ground.

"Ah, Ichigo, you are awake I see?"

He saw sweat on Aizen's face, and realized he'd been carrying him. But more importantly, that it had actually tired Aizen out. His body must be in rough shape if that had exerted the once nearly all-powerful being.

"Aizen." he simply repeated, still feeling drained and his throat was dry.

"Can you stand?" Aizen bent down and pulled Ichigo into a sitting position, but his body leaned heavily against the enemy. He had no particular will to help Aizen either, so he allowed himself to seem utterly helpless.

"You stabbed me." he said finally, accusingly.

"Yes well, it worked, and here we are." Aizen tried to remain sounding cocky though he was clearly disappointed that Ichigo was still this incapacitated.

"Did you say Hell before?"

"Yes, we are in Hell."

Ichigo tried to swallow this. He was shocked and outraged and scared but in his exhaustion he just remained leaning against Aizen who, for the moment, had given up on getting him to stand and sat next to him. Finally he managed in calm tones,

"Why?"

"Because my body is failing me. I need the powers of Hell to become stronger. Then you will take us home. Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to you. Just stay with me and you will get to go home soon."

"Huh, very reassuring."

"I know I spent a long time putting you through pain, Ichigo. It was all intended for this. But when Rukia Kuchki gave you back your powers and the Head Captain and the others brought you literally to my doorstep, then the process was nearly complete. I just needed to make you into the mindless hollow you have become before and then use my powers on you to get you to do my bidding. Really, it was so simple, I should have tried this approach from the start."

"Huh, simple."

"Comparatively."

"I won't open the door for you again."

"Oh, yes you will. Surrounded by all this evil, I'm sure it won't take much to trigger your hollow form again, and then you will have no control."

"Evil...I don't feel anything."

He couldn't seen Aizen's face, but he felt his muscles stiffen a little in reaction to what he said.

"Nor can I."

Ichigo hadn't expected this honesty. He mustered his strength to pull away from Aizen and sit up under his own volition just enough to see the other's face and glance around at their surroundings. They seemed to be alone on a hill of dry grass, surveying empty, more sandy plains below.

"Are we alone then?"

"No." Aizen pointed to the sky and Ichigo saw a dark, winged creature.

"What is it?"

"It has ignored us so far."

"What about the souls who are sent here?"

"I do not know, but I believe there is something in those mountains."

"Aizen..."

"Ichigo?"

"Is this really Hell or is it another one of your illusions?"

"No Ichigo, this is real."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because in this world, I am all you have. Like I said Ichigo, I need you safe, and I will keep you that way. So you might as well accept it. I am all you can trust, all you can believe in."

Ichigo felt his heart sink because as much as he wanted it to be a lie and an illusion, he couldn't quite shake the sheer emptiness of this place and the terror that inexplicably accompanied it. This was real. He was really in Hell and he was really completely and utterly alone with Aizen. And for the time being, he was dependent on him. He fell back against the earth and shut his eyes but he wasn't out.

"So you do believe me." Aizen said.

"They'll come for us." Ichigo said, conjuring up images of his friends in reassurance.

"They can't."

"Then I'll have to kill you by myself."

"You can't."

"No. Something will stop you. You can't win. You can't do this. Something _will_ beat you."

"God? You think there is an Almighty to stop me? You're in _Hell._ If you want to pray to something, pray to the Devil, he's you're best shot." Aizen scoffed.

"No." Ichigo said defiantly, hands turning into fists. "I don't think I'll have to. I'm sure the Devil will have enough reason to hunt you down himself."

Aizen made no response to this. Ichigo wanted to take that as a triumph, but he couldn't open his eyes anymore, he couldn't stay conscious, so he let himself slip again.

* * *

The group stood on the slopes of the mountain called Angorak. This was a natural formation, not like the manufactured shape of the pillars housing all the lost soles. Though this would have been their original shape, Grimmjow guessed. Grimmjow already knew Shuren had great power, but the ability to reshape the land– that was impressive.

"Are you alright?" Ulquiorra moved next to Grimmjow and he realized how loud he was breathing in the otherwise silence. He had found it very difficult to keep up with the others, even though he was the least wounded among them. But speed seemed to be one of the first skills souls picked up in Hell.

"How do you all move so fast?" Grimmjow tried to keep the out-of-breath quality from his voice. He noticed Halibel roll her eyes.

"You will learn, in time."

"I'm getting pretty sick of people saying that."

"Nonetheless, it is true."

Grimmjow just sighed.

"Shall we continue searching?" Ulquiorra aked after a pause. They were about half-way up the slope, gaining a good view of the land, but Ulquiorra seemed to be following some stronger instinct than sight.

"Can you feel him? I thought you said he was shielding his power?"

"I know him too deeply for him to hide from me here. If you tried, you could probably feel him too."

Grimmjow did try. When he saw Uluquiorra was just as curious to see what he could sense, he went ahead and shut his eyes to better concentrate.

"What am I looking for?" He asked.

"I can't tell you."

Grimmjow sighed but continued. Again, he could not sense the souls here, yet. He assumed that, too, would come in time. But yes, he felt someone, not far now, just on the other side of the group of mountains among which they now stood.

"I feel him..." Grimmjow wasn't sure whether he even spoke aloud, a picture was slowly painting in his head. Sand, deeper than the dry dust of the plains around him. White, long robes. A striking jaw. But he was seeing these things, from the ground, looking up, helpless and afraid. Then he saw forced images, ones conjured by will and desperation. Urahara. Isshin. Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, the humans..."

_Ichigo._

Grimmjow was startled from his thoughts when Pantera whispered the name in his head. He hadn't realized how deeply he'd connected to the boy until he felt like he was rising out of a deep well before reality reappeared around him. Ulquiorra's passive face finally registered in his field of vision.

"You saw him, didn't you?"

Grimmjow assumed he meant Aizen and made no move to correct him.

"It was strange. Not the same as detecting spiritual pressure."

"What did you see?"

"Sand, like Hueco Mundo but not silver."

"Then we are heading in the right 's go."

"Wait," Grimmjow gripped Ulquiorra's arm. "Can you take him? Can you kill Aizen?"

"Would you turn back now? You want to save Ichigo, don't you?" The last words were less impartial, more taunting like the old Ulquiorra and Grimmjow noticed Halibel's head turn at the statement but of course she didn't question.

"Let's just do this." Grimmjow muttered. Ulquiorra said nothing more before shooting off in the direction of their former master.

* * *

Ichigo knew some startled cry ripped out of him but it had already died by the time he collected his senses. He had seen so clearly a mountainside, hard, dry earth and rough stone. And he could have sworn he'd heard Grimmjow's voice.

"You saw something too, didn't you?" Aizen's voice startled him. He sat up. They were in a desert region, mountains still popping up all over the horizon.

"What did you see?" Ichigo asked Aizen, not bothering to hide the truth.

"I'm not sure. But we should be ready. How are you?"

Ichigo stood. It didn't seem like he was about to fall over. "Fine, now."

"Good."

They stood in silence, tensed. Aizen hadn't bothered to take Zangetsu from him so he pulled it out. For a long moment, he stared at Aizen, considering if he should strike, but the sense of impending danger– danger from another universe, form Hell, holey unknown, stopped him.

"Wise choice." Aizen said. "If you make any move against me, I will trigger your hollow self immediately."

"It's difference here. I don't have to restrain myself, so I'm not that concerned."

"True. But you need me to get you back. And we have no idea what's coming. You must agree that we're better off as allies than enemies here."

"We'll see."

For the moment, Ichigo decided it was in fact best not to face this threat on his own, as much as it sickened him to admit. And despite what he said earlier, he was far from feeling fine.

"Here they come."

The emptiness and silence was suddenly transformed into chaos. Ichigo couldn't even follow what was happening around him, the movements were too fast. He only noticed when a body slammed in to his and began dragging him away. He fought to get out of the vice grip, to free his sword arm, to get his legs working, but then he heard the voice over his own yells of frustration and froze completely. This complete lack of movement caused them both to trip and land in the soft sand.

"You idiot!" Grimmjow spat sand out of his mouth and rubbed it out of his eyes. Ichigo just remained where he had fallen, staring in disbelief at the espada before him.

"Gr-grimmjow, no way!"

"Yeah, yeah, we gotta move."

"But how are you here?"

"How do you think?"

"You opened a door?"

Grimmjow stood, still fighting to clear himself of sand. "No, idiot. I'm dead."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Grimmjow tried not to look, but he still glimpsed the pain, the sadness, the guilt at these words.

"Come on, there's no time, we gotta get out of here."

There was a cry, they both turned to see Szyael crumple into the sand but Aizen was clutching a wound as well. Ulquirra bolted forward, ready to make the killing blow.

"This is it." Grimmjow said, wanting to be the one to do it himself, but knowing he would still have the rest of eternity to torture Aizen.

"STOP!" The voice ran clear over the sand, and every being obeyed, whether they realized it or not.

"No..." Grimmjow whispered and he grabbed Ichigo's wrist. "He can't get you, Ichio. "Don't let him."

"Who is he?"

"Shuren..."

"I want them both as they are now. Do not kill them." Shuren instructed, but Ulquiorra did not move.

"Secure them." Shuren instructed, reading the hesitation in Ulquiorra.

Green eyes stared back at Shuren, just as void of emotion as ever as one clear, strong word escaped the Fourth's lips, "No."

Grimmjow almost smiled at the defiance that rolled off Ulquiorra's tongue like it was old habit. But it was, in fact, the first time Grimmjow had seen it.

"What?" Shuren seemed as shocked as Aizen who was still bleeding behind Ulquiorra.

"No, he must die."

"No–" But Ulquiorra was already turning back to his prey. Grimmjow and Ichigo watched, but the next thing they saw was an explosion of sand just feet from them and they raised their arms to protect themselves from the spray of sand and dirt. When it cleared, they saw Gunjo's arms wrapped around Aizen and Ulquiorra struggling to stand next to them. The bandages at his midriff had been torn slightly and the ghastly wound poked through to remind them all what defiance could bring.

"Grimmjow, get away from the traitor and bring me Ichigo."

"You can't have him, either." Ulquiorra was next to them, shaking but on his feet. Grimmjow nodded his agreement.

"What is this? The espada reunited. You think you can challenge me this way?"

"You would destroy the balance with your plans to use Ichigo."

"The balance?" Shuren was still in the spot where he'd thrown Ulquiorra but he sauntered over their way now. As Ulquiorra explained his doomsday scenario, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer.

"They're so fast, we can't outrun them."

"What do we do?"

"Ulquiorra said he'd help me."

"He did?"

"He has his reasons. We just have to wait for– "

They hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, but something had triggered the fight and Shuren was shooting toward them. Grimmjow looked to Ulquiorra, but instead of being concerned with Shuren, his eye's were fixed on Ichigo.

"Get down!" Grimmjow just barely shoved Ichigo aside in time. He felt the painful singe of the cero along one shoulder but ignored it for now.

"MOVE!" Grimmjow shoved Ichigo forward, they were unsteady in the sand and Grimmjow felt Ulruiorra overtaking them.

"What the Hell?" He spun, grabbing the oncoming Fourth before he could attack Ichigo.

"He must be destroyed."

"You said you'd help me!"

"I said I wanted to stop Shuren from getting him. Destroying him is the only way."

"You Son of–" Ulquiorra suddenly slammed into Grimmjow but not of his own accord. Grimmjow could smell the sick scent of burning flesh and as they toppled glimpsed the blackened hole Shuren had opened in Ulquiorra's back.

"You threw away your chance to avoid the pain and suffering Hell has to offer." Shuren was above them. Grimmjow rolled the semi-conscious Fourth espada off of himself and took in his situation. The other former espada were rooted, apparently not behind Ulquiorra's cause and not as interested in revenge as in preserving their lives. Ichigo was just a foot or two behind him and Aizen was still restrained.

"Well Fuck then." Grimmjow said, staring up at Shuren, gripping the hilt of Pantera tightly.

"That won't do you much good. You know you can't beat my speed."

"Well, I've at least got to try."

There was no point in waiting. Grimmjow knew how this was going to go down, but he couldn't let Ichigo get caught, and he couldn't just roll over and give up, he was way to proud to do that.

"Run Ichigo."

He raised Pantera as he launched himself to his feet, but Shuren was right, there really was no point. He swung and got nothing but air, then he felt the cold blade against his skin.

For some reason though, there was no pain.

"Run, Grimmjow."

The voice echoed back in that eery, hollow way. Grimmjow finally unfroze and moved away from Shuren's blade that had been stopped just before it cut into his side. When he turned, he saw those yellow eyes and that black, white and red streaked mast. Ichigo was in his vizard form. For a second, Grimmjow thought maybe the kid had a chance.

Then the real battle began. Again, most movements were lost to his eyes. But Shuren was still winning. He seemed able to produce his ceros, or whatever they were, with absolutely no build up, no warning, just a flick of the wrist and instant explosion.

While Grimmjow watched the battle in the sky, he failed to see the coordinated movement of the espada until he heard the crackle of energy. When he finally looked away from the two figures now engaged in the sky, he saw Ulquiorra back on his feet, hand raised, dark light forming in his palm. To his left, farther away, he saw Halibel, Yammy and and Aariano do the same.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and pulled it down. The other couldn't fight back very well, he was severely weakened and seemed to be pouring everything into this.

"This is our chance to end it, maybe our only one. We can destroy both of them at once."

"You can't!"

"We must." Ulquiorratried to raise his hand again, Grimmjow forced it back, but the Fourth released his power anyway.

He was blind. He felt searing heat on his face. He saw black and orange and red and then nothing but pure white. Then thunder: the simultaneous release of power meeting two colossal forces in the air.

"No..."

Grimmjow was on the ground, he could still feel the sand. The pain in his face was oddly receding and he blinked away dirt and tears and found the pure white was turning back to the dull grey colour of this world. One hand reached and found Pantera in the sand. The other went to his face.

His fingers pulled back at once, burning as they touched the still red-hot surface of his bone jaw. Son of a bitch. That damn hollow mask he hated so much had saved him.

But his moment of relief was short lived. Now that he could see, he took in the devastation of the espadas' attack. It had been effective in breaking up the fight. Ichigo lay a few feet in front of him, not moving and Shuren was actually struggling to get to his feet. So not invincible after all.

_Master. _Pantera urged.

That's right, first things first. Grimmjow moved over the sand to Ichigo's body. His mask was gone and he was blinking back into consciousness. Grimmjow couldn't find any extreme wounds but Ichigo was pretty out of it.

"Now's our chance to get out of here." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo under the arms and tried to hoist him up.

"Grim...Grimmjow!"

He had forgotten about Ulquiorra. This time steel did meet flesh. Ulquiorra's sword plunged through his body and just barely hit Ichigo before the boy countered. But Ichigo was exhausted and barely standing. When Ulquiorra pulled his blade back out of Grimmjow's shoulder he collapsed, and second later, Ichigo was on the ground next to him.

Grimmjow could hear Ulquiorra's laboured breathing as he stood above Ichigo, ready to finish him. Blood trailed down a gash in Ichigo's chest, his eyes were struggling to focus.

"Stop, Ulquiorra."

One of the powers of Hell must be the ability to shove aside debilitating pain, because it was the only way to explain why Grimmjow was able to push himself to his feet and why Ulquiorra could still wield his sword.

"You know I can't." Ulquiorra responded as Grimmjow placed himself between the espada and the human.

"Go finish Shuren."

"Only Ichigo's destruction can ensure the balance."

"Fuck the balance." Grimmjow didn't really know where he stood on the whole universe imploding scenario, but right now, anything Ulquiorra wanted, he wanted the opposite. Their blades met in the air. The hollow echo of steel rang over the desert. It was a labourious battle, each party wounded and slow each fuelled by raw emotion, desire, _need_.

"Why do you want to protect him so badly."

"Why don't you just read my thoughts."

"Just shut up." The third voice startled them both and Grimmjow jumped back from Ulquiorra to give himself time to locate her.

"Halibel..."

"I said shut up. There's nothing you can say to save yourself now. You're a traitor. And now we're all traitors to Shuren. I want to at least be the one to destroy you before I'm turned to ash."

Grimmjow glanced at where Shuren had fallen. He was standing, watching them. It was unnerving. Why was he not just destroying them?

"It entertains him." Halibel answered his silent question.

"We can't let him get Ichigo." Grimmjow tried not to sound desperate.

"Like you said, Fuck the balance."

Grimmjow grit his teeth. Halibel would stop at nothing to get her revenge, he had no choice. There was no winning this, no beating the two of them on his own and who knew how long it would take before the others joined in. No, there was only one choice, and screw how cowardly it made him feel.

He sodinoed straight to Ichigo. He was going to grab him and run, get the Hell out of dodge, and maybe they'd be lucky enough to survive this mess.

He met what felt like a wall of steel.

Again, Grimmjow found himself spitting out sand and wiping it from his eyes. He coughed harshly, the air had been knocked completely out of his lungs when he slammed into... his eyes trailed up the figure before him. Shuren. He was tired of staring up at this guy and waiting to be destroyed.

"You surprise me, Grimmjow. I thought you were a survivor."

Grimmjow didn't meet his eyes. Instead he looked over to Ichigo, on he other side of creature before him. The boy was sitting up, but just as helpless. Their eyes met, Grimmjow had no idea what to think, what to say. This was it, really, there was no one left to save them.

Or so he thought.

Ichigo's eyes shifted to the left. Grimmjow followed them.

Aizen.

"No." he said it out loud, confusing Shuren but that wasn't what concerned him. What concerned him was the thought of needing Aizen, of freeing Aizen, when he'd come here to kill him, to trap him in Hell, to torture him.

"NO!" He roared again, leaping to his feet as Ichigo flashed away from sight. A steel fist clenched around his throat, Shuren lifted him straight off his feet but he too, turned at Ichigo's desperate movement.

Suddenly Grimmjow was sputtering in the sand, the fingers around his throat gone, and air clawing back into his lungs. Shuren was standing over Gunjo, and Ichigo and Aizen beside them, but completely calm. Shuren scanned the area, looking for something.

"Where the Hell did they go?" He screamed, practically staring at Aizen. Grimmjow's stomach clenched, he understood. He and Ichigo had lived in this limbo for a long time. And _that_ had truly been Hell.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo made his way back to Grimmjow, all three of them masked safely in Aizen's illusion that made them invisible to the rest. Ichigo's legs barely supported him as he staggered through the sand, Aizen followed just behind. He was wounded too, but a dark smile was plastered over his face.

"Grimmjow, are you alright?" Ichigo panted.

"Bastard!" Grimmjow jumped to his feet and it took everything Ichigo had left to stop him from attacking Aizen right there.

"Grimmjow, we'd be dead, this is the only option."

"You could have done this all along!" Grimmjow hollered at Aizen. "You could have ended this whole thing before it began!"

"Of course." Aizen said calmly and now Ichigo's grip slackened and he turned back to look at Aizen.

"What?"

"I didn't need you to free me to use this power."

"But..."

"Just shut up, Ichigo!" Grimmjow managed to pry himself loose and knocked the boy to the ground. He was far too outraged at him to care if he was alright. "Aizen just wanted you to chose. He wanted to make you come to him, make you see you need him, because that's what he does."

His sentenced trailed off in a hiss, he stood just inches from Aizen.

"Precisely." Aizen grinned even when Grimmjow's fists closed around his uniform. "But it's Ichigo I needed. Not you. Goodbye, Grimmjow."

And suddenly Grimmjow was holding onto thin air. He stood staring at where Aizen had been, probably still was, and looked to where Ichigo should be lying in the sand but found nothing but the indentation of where his body had landed.

But he was not alone.

"You're back." Shuren's voice floated to him. He met the other's eyes and just let go. There was nothing to fight for now. Aizen had Ichigo, they were in their invisible plain of existence, here with them but unseen, unreachable and he'd never find them again. He fell to his knees as Shuren crunched over the sand toward him.

"Just kill him, Ichigo." He said to thin air, sure that Aizen would stay to watch the show. "Just whatever you do, Ichigo, kill that Son of a Bitch."

* * *

_**Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I was a little lost on where to go with this for a bit and still not entirely sure but I decided to finally just sit down and go with this. Sorry for the continuing depression of this story, not sure why it's so dark...not sure what that says about me either, lol. And thank you all so much for the reviews thus far! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**_

_**Ciao,**_

_**Riza.**_


	21. Chapter 21

"Bring him back in!" Ichigo demanded. Aizen stared back at him levelly.

"For what purpose?"

"They're going to kill him!"

"That is not our concern. We must leave this place. Until my wound is healed, I can only maintain this illusion for a short time."

Ichigo looked to the wound Aizen had received from his former espada. It was a pretty deep gash running up his thigh to his ribs.

"Just kill him Ichigo." He heard the voice behind him and spun. Grimmjow was on his knees in the sand.

"Grimmjow?"

But the other wasn't looking at him. He was staring at Shuren who was marching over the sand toward him. "Just whatever you do, Ichigo, kill that Son of a Bitch."

Ichigo gripped his zanpakuto tightly and turned back to Aizen.

"Now Ichigo," Aizen warned calmly, "you came to me, I saved you. You need me."

"Save him too."

"Why?"

"He's dead now. He's been with this Shuren guy that's after us. He can give us information."

"I could capture any being here and make them give me information. I want to know what you will give me if I let him back in."

"What do you mean?"

Shuren had reached Grimmjow. He was speaking, Grimmjow never moved. The bigger one, with bandages over everything, even his eyes, grabbed Grimmjow from behind and pulled him up.

Aizen spoke intentionally slowly while Ichigo watched, waiting for the torture to begin.

"I want you, Ichigo, to swear your loyalty to me."

"No."

"You'll let him die."

"He'd prefer it, I'm sure."

Shuren raised his hand to strike Grimmjow. Ichigo tried to shoot forward and intervene but found himself in Aizen's vice grip.

"They can't see me but I can still stop them."

"No. If they find out where we are, they may be able to reach us with Hell's powers."

"Hell's powers." And idea struck Ichigo and he gripped Aizen back. "You want Hell's powers."

"Yes."

There was a cry from Grimmjow, but neither turned. Ichigo was clinging to this chance.

"Grimmjow will know about them."

"Not as much as someone like Ulquiorra."

"But Ulquiorra will try to kill you again. You're too weak to take on someone with Hell's powers already. In fact, you're not strong enough to take anyone on right now. And neither am I. We need an ally, not a captive."

Aizen didn't argue, but despite the grunts of pain from behind them, he didn't move to save Grimmjow either. Ichigo glanced back to see Shuren punch Grimmjow again. It seemed he was taking it slow for the moment but any minute he could decide he was done with him and burn him to ash or slice him in two.

"Aizen, it makes sense."

"As soon as we've escaped, you will both turn on me."

"What other choice do you have? I won't swear my loyalty to you."

"Then give me your Zanpakuto."

"What?"

"And his, when I bring him back. You take Pantera and Zangetsu and give them to me."

There was a thud. Grimmjow was on the ground, spitting blood and barely conscious. Shuren stood above him, ready to burn him up.

Ichigo was horribly torn, watching Grimmjow's immanent destruction, not knowing just what it meant to be destroyed in Hell. But at the same time he gripped Zangetsu close, protectively. He knew he couldn't give his soul to Aizen, but equally, he knew he couldn't watch Grimmjow die.

"Good bye, Grimmjow." Shuren spoke.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow meet Shuren's eyes in defiance and he made his decision, "Okay!"

"Zangetsu first." Aizen ordered.

"Fine." He held out his soul, trying not to hear it screaming at him not to let it go.

Aizen took Zangetsu and instantly released Ichigo.

Ichigo shot forward and pulled Grimmjow from the blast not a second too soon. They rolled back in the sand as the impact still shook them but Ichigo did as he was told and pulled Pantera from its sheath. Aizen took it immediately and waved his hand, including Grimmjow in their protective shroud, and Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow.

He was in pretty rough shape. Blood poured out his mouth and nose and bruises covered his face and torso not to mention the terrible wound where Ulquiorra impaled him. But when he realized he was still alive and looked up to see Ichigo above him, instead of relief his eyes read furry.

"What did you do?" He asked, spitting out a tooth and sitting up. His hands wrapped themselves in Ichigo's uniform, pulling him closer to his maddened face. "Ichigo, what did you do?"

"You're back in the illusion, Grimmjow. You're safe."

"I can see that I'm back. Why? What the Hell did you give that bastard?"

Ichigo tried to not to meet his eyes but the other wouldn't let him look away.

"ICHIGO!"

"Our Zanpakutos."

Grimmjow looked to his side, the sheath empty, then up to Aizen above him, three swords now in hand.

"You bastard." But he wasn't looking at Aizen, he was staring straight back at Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, I couldn't just let him kill you." Ichigo defended.

"Yes you could have, Ichigo. You're just too weak to make sacrifices you need to. Instead, you gave up _my_ zanpakuto, to him, after what he did last time. You son of a bitch Ichigo. Why the Hell did I bother coming down here to get you?"

Ichigo swallowed. "You, what, I thought you said you died."

"Yeah, with your girlfriend at my side. Orihime could have saved me but I told her not to because for some dumb-ass reason I thought I'd give up my life to come down here and get you."

Ichigo just stared back at him. Grimmjow let go of him and stood up.

"Give it back." He said to Aizen. "Give me Pantera and lift the illusion. You can have Ichigo, I don't care, just give me what's mine."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I made no deal with you. Let the kid bear that responsibility."

"No, Grimmjow. Ichigo worked hard to convince me that I need you, I agree."

Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo, still sitting in the sand. But then he felt the brush of fingers of his cheek and found Aizen right in front of him, with that smile that said,_ I own you._

"He told me of how you can help me learn the secrets of this place. You are one of them, now, after all. But not to worry, now you're with me again. Even in this world, your master will protect you." The hand on his cheek moved to his shoulder. "You can make me proud–"

Grimmjow lunged on him. He wouldn't listen to this crap anymore, ever again. He didn't care what Aizen thought of him, he just wanted him dead. He _needed _him to be dead.

He got in a punch before another body was on him, pulling him away.

"I'll kill you next, Ichigo!" Grimmjow roared but Ichigo had gotten a good hold on his arms and the world was spinning. The wounds from the battle that would never kill him, but never go away, were making him lightheaded. The panic of having Aizen control Pantera again was making him hyperventilate and the sheer anger, hatred, and frustration was pushing every part of him over the edge.

"I hate you both." He managed before passing out completely. Ichigo gently lowered him to the sand.

"Not so easy to control him as you thought." Aizen said, Ichigo didn't respond. "Take care of your wounds, and his, if you want."

Aizen worked on his own while Ichigo remained kneeling next to Grimmjow's inert form.

"Forgive me."

* * *

Ichigo did not get his wish. When Grimmjow woke he was silent and refused to speak to Ichigo. It was childish, but effective, especially since he _did _speak to Aizen.

"I'll tell you what you want to know, if you give Pantera back to me." He was sitting in the sand across from his former Master. Ichigo hovered off to the side, listening, but definitely not a part of the conversation.

"I have no need for your Zanpakuto once I have acquired my power."

"No. I'm not waiting for that, I will tell you what I know, then you'll give me my sword and I'll be on my way. Then you two can do whatever you want."

"In that case you could tell me anything and walk away free. I need to know you're telling the truth. I am afraid you will have to remain with us until I have succeeded."

Grimmjow stood up and turned away, but then he saw Ichigo. He made a noise of frustration and sat back to face Aizen. The former soul reaper smiled.

"You can start by explaining your wounds. They do not appear to be healing but nor do they stop you from moving about."

Grimmjow repeated what Ulquiorra had said. He heard Ichigo's reaction but ignored it. Then he let spill everything Ulquiorra had said, what he had learned of the fates of the other espada and everything Shuren had revealed. He saw no point in holding back.

"Well, you have been very forthcoming, Grimmjow, thank you. See, I knew you would–"

"Just shut up." Grimmjow stood and walked away from them both. The illusion was safely around him, distance wouldn't matter. Ichigo watched him go to where the espada had stood. Shuren had not destroyed them, but taken them back to the pillar. Their fates were sure to be unpleasant.

"Is it true?" Ichigo asked finally.

"That is what we must put to the test." Aizen answered.

"No, the part about me as the gateway, and the whole universe being destroyed if it happens."

"It is a logical conclusion. Ulquiorra would not have acted so boldly if there was much doubt."

"Then he was right to try to kill me."

"No, Ichigo. That is why you must stay with me. It is perfectly safe for the two of us to return to the world of the living. I will not let Shuren get you and I will make sure you get home."

"Gee, thanks." Ichigo got up now too and followed after Grimmjow.

"I don't think I'd try if I were you." Aizen warned. Ichigo ignored him.

"Grimmjow." The other did nothing to acknowledge him. "Come on, I was trying to save you." He was behind him now. "Grimmjow, please–"

The fist hit him square in the nose. Blood erupted down his face. He staggered in the sand and the second blow sent him flat. His body curled in on itself protectively when his ribs received the first kick. But he couldn't fight back. Grimmjow had explained how his wounds would not heal, so if he hit back, it would be permanent.

Finally the rain of blows ended. Ichigo uncurled himself and saw Aizen above him. Grimmjow was on his back, not particularly hurt but making no move to get back up. His rage had subsided into frustrated exhaustion and he just stared at the dull sky.

"I can't keep wasting energy like this." Aizen said harshly, sweeping a hand over Ichigo to help heal the worst of his injuries. Ichigo felt a broken rib stitch back together and sighed in relief, but then felt guilty looking to Grimmjow.

"What about him?"

"I don't need him in top form."

"But just try. See if you can heal him."

Aizen looked at Grimmjow who was still ignoring them.

"It is a curious thought." Aizen stepped over to Grimmjow who still did not look at him, and touched his burned shoulder. Grimmjow flinched for a second then the burn disappeared. This was enough to snap him out of his furry and he sat up, inspecting his arm.

"Interesting." Aizen said as he touched Grimmjow's other wounds one by one. Ichigo stared amazed as they healed even faster than his own.

"How?" Grimmjow asked simply when he stared down at his flawless body and then back to Aizen.

"It was the first thing I noticed when I got here. None of you have spiritual pressure."

Grimmjow nodded, knowing the exact same feeling of emptiness.

"But when exposed, your body absorbs spiritual pressure like a plant does water. If we really are the first foreign souls into Hell, then spiritual pressure– at least in the form we know it– has never existed here before, it's powers are untested. Your soul absorbed just the tiniest amount of my spiritual pressure and converted into raw energy to heal. You said healing was not possible here."

"Not with our powers..." Grimmjow said as he began to understand where Aizen was going with this.

"But with mine it is."

"You have the power to heal the unhealable." Grimmjow said, almost in awe but clearly a thought had struck him, the same thought that had occurred to Aizen.

"Yes, I have something incredibly valuable to trade."

"For the information you want." Ichigo concluded, joining in the revelation.

Aizen smiled. "Precisely. We may be going home sooner than we thought, Ichigo. Grimmjow, take me to Shuren."

* * *

**_Haha, productive again! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for the reviews!_**

**_Riza_**


	22. Chapter 22

Grimmjow stood before Aizen, still considering his words.

Go to Shuren.

On purpose.

Make a deal with him, a deal that could only make him stronger.

He glanced to Ichigo and immediately regretted revealing his uncertainty. He didn't need to hear the opinion of an ignorant kid, but it was too late, Ichigo had seen and spoke up.

"We just got away from him."

"And now we have leverage." Aizen argued back.

But Grimmjow's mind went elsewhere. He felt good. In fact, he felt great. His whole body felt strong and just practically crackling with energy. Aizen had been able to give him power with barely any effort at all, heal him, but maybe even more. It was like he could use the borrowed spiritual pressure with even greater efficiency than the original source, Aizen, Ichigo. He couldn't risk this being passed on to Shuren, but neither did he want to speak up against the plan.

He didn't want to tell Aizen just how amazing he felt, because this would be exactly how he would kill Aizen, the only problem, he would need Ichigo's help to do it.

"No." Grimmjow answered finally.

"No?" Aizen inquired, dangerously calm.

"You and Ichigo aren't one hundred percent yet and you want to go offering Shuren healing? You two need time, and we need more intel. Rest, and I'll scope out Shuren's place, see what they're up to."

"You expect me to let my guard down and let you wander off alone?"

"Yes and no. I need you to keep up the illusion. It shouldn't be too hard, you do have Pantera after all."

Aizen considered. His own wound could use a bit more healing and Ichigo was definitely not running on full power.

"Fine, twelve hours. If you don't return, I will lift the illusion and you will be completely defenceless."

"Fine." Grimmjow turned and sodinoed away without another word. Ichigo took a step forward, but there was nothing he could do. He felt Aizen move behind him and stiffened.

"Relax, Ichigo. He will be back, and when he returns, we will be ready to do what we came here to do."

* * *

Grimmjow came to a stop before the pillar. He knew he was as good as invisible, but still, walking in there unarmed was an unnerving thought, so he gave himself a moment. But in that moment, his thoughts just drifted back over the sands to the pair he'd left behind.

"Damn him." he shouted to the barren lands. "Why the Hell did I do it? Why the Hell did I die for him?" He was angry at himself. He was angry at his lot in life. He was angry that after he for once did what was considered right, what was selfless and he put someone other than himself first, he ended up here, in Hell, with that psycho ex-soul reaper controlling him again.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to curse, to shout, to roar out his frustrations, but instead, out of no where, a memory surfaced so vividly, so abruptly, that he just stopped and let it play out.

Brown eyes, weeping, broken.

The boy in that alley that night.

The boy in the cell, bleeding on the floor, then crumpled against Grimmjow's own chest, pleading, sobbing, begging for help to not give up, to keep suffering.

And why? To save his friends. To save everyone. To end Aizen.

And now Ichigo had even given up his zanpakuto to save Grimmjow pain. Ichigo had done everything right, ever since he met Rukia Kuchiki he had only fought for good, but look at all he had to suffer. So why should Grimmjow have expected any different?

"I should have killed him that night in the alley, would have saved me a whole lot of trouble." Grimmjow concluded, but insincerely. He hated Ichigo for giving Pantera to that bastard, but he couldn't ignore everything the kid had endured to fight Aizen. More than even he had done. "Twelve hours." He said with conviction, standing in the dry plains before the pillar that housed so much evil and despair. "In Twelve hours I'm going to kill Aizen and send Ichigo home."

And with that, Grimmjow stepped with no more hesitation toward Shuren's sanctuary.

* * *

Shuren must have been furious at the outcome of their battle because there seemed to be even more screams and more agony than before. The noises of anguish flooded the tunnels, and Grimmjow moved quickly up the interior of the pillar toward the room where he'd met Ulquiorra. He didn't really know what he was going to find out, what sort of intel he could possibly gather, but he needed time to make a plan of how to kill Aizen, and he needed to know what he would face if did have to come back here.

Rage. He felt it before he even got into the room. It swelled into his heart, into his whole being, and it poured from its source untempered, unyielding. Whether this was the power of Hell or that was simply how angry Shuren was, Grimmjow was nearly stopped dead but the weight of such emotion. He did his best to shake it off, but one quick glance around the room told him he wasn't the only one to feel it.

The three from before, the henchmen or whatever they were, stood firmly to one side of the room, but their posture and features showed that they too felt Shuren's anger flooding their own souls. But the central focus of the room, and the rage, was what really made Grimmjow want to turn and run.

He could handle torture, he could handle blood, but somehow, he couldn't handle this.

Halibel, nearly naked, every inch of her coated in blood. Patches of skin torn, burned, and currently, Shuren digging a knife point deep under her ribs. Ulquiorra was chained to the back wall, shirtless, torso raked in long cuts onbtop of the terrible gash he had shown Grimmjow earlier.

Maybe because Halibel was one of few women and warriors he'd ever respected; maybe because he felt bad he had contributed to her death,;or because he hated Shuren– or maybe because Ulquiorra's pain filled eyes were inexplicably fixed precisely on himself– this scene was a little too much for Grimmjow.

Shuren was flat on his back before Grimmjow knew what he'd done. He felt a sharp tug on his body, a warning maybe, or a glitch in power. Aizen's illusion wasn't meant to be used this way. But for the moment he seemed to be protected still, Shuren looked clean through him as he stood staring down at the shocked being. He glanced back at Ulquiorra and flinched again, seeing those green eyes boring into him.

"Can he see me?" Grimmjow asked himself and then jumped when Ulquiorra nodded.

_The powers of Hell._ Grimmjow remembered how Ulquiorra explained he could sense Grimmjow's emotions and thoughts better than Shuren because of their history. Maybe then, for that same reason, Ulquiorra could see him now.

"I can't see you, but that anger is undeniably yours, and your thoughts are predictable." Ulquirra stated as calmly as he could past his pain.

"Who are you talking to? What's going on?" Shuren shot to his feet and stared at Ulquiorra.

"But you will only get yourself caught like this, go, now."

"I'm not a coward like you are, Ulquiorra."

Screw Aizen, screw the trade or whatever plan, Grimmjow wanted to kill him and Shuren anyway so might as well get one of them out of the way now. He let the cero build in his palm and pointed it at Shuren.

"Fool." was the last word Grimmjow heard drop from Ulquiorra's lips before the explosion ripped from him.

Two things happened. Shuren went sailing through the wall, in fact, the whole room seemed to be trembling and crumbling in part, but Grimmjow fell back too, that tug he felt before became a tear he felt in space around him, in his own body. And suddenly he was naked. Aizen knew he had betrayed him, so he'd returned the favour.

* * *

"You what?" Ichigo yelled.

"I had to lift the illusion, Grimmjow was too reckless, he was taxing my powers to greatly."

"Why? What happened?"

"I believe he decided to act on his own."

"And?" But Ichigo was pretty sure he already knew.

"Attack Shuren."

"Dammit." He started running.

"And what do you think you will do?"

"I don't know, but I have to go." Ichigo shot back without stopping.

"Hmm." Aizen smiled, watching the teen run on. This was what he had been waiting for. Ichigo only ever needed a reason to fight. No matter what the odds, what the circumstances, this child had always found his energy, his power and his will to fight when his friends' lives were on the line.

"I suppose we can begin ahead of schedule." He said to himself, following the boy, and balancing his two extra blades over his shoulder.

* * *

"Like I said, fool." Ulquiorra muttered from his position against the wall in the aftermath of the explosion. "And yes, now I _can _see you."

"Shut it." Grimmjow said, scrambling to get back up before Shuren returned. The being was covered in dirt and grime and blood but this did not slow his assault.

Even though past attempts had proven futile, Grimmjow tried. Dammit if he wasn't stubborn– but this time it paid off. Shuren had knocked him flat so many time, and every time he hadn't seen it coming. But this was different. He still had some spiritual pressure in his body, and with it, he felt stronger than he ever had in Hueco Mundo or the World of the living. So when Shuren lunged on him and suddenly grabbed nothing but air, they were both too shocked to strike. Shuren straightened himself and turned to Grimmjow again. This time it was his turn to dodge. Recovered, Grimmjow just grinned and swung. He couldn't tell how fast he was moving, didn't much care, just knew he was moving fast enough to keep up with Shuren.

"Son of a Bitch." Shuren just caught Grimmjow's punch and they jumped apart. "Where the Hell did you find this power?"

"His wounds are gone." Someone else said and Shuren seemed only to register the fact then.

"Impossible." he argued the reality he faced.

"For you, yes. But Aizen is coming this way to offer a trade."

"Oh?"

"Healing for knowledge. He wants the powers of Hell?"

"Is that so? And you came here to begin negotiations?"

"No, I'm afraid the deal is off the table."

"And why is that?"

"Because instead I'm just gonna kill you." Grimmjow lunged, Shuren dodged and threw up a knee, catching Grimmjown in the ribs. He coughed and stumbled. Shuren caught him by the hair and grinned.

"You sure about that? Seems you're getting tired."

He must have used up most of his spiritual pressure. He cursed his own brashness before ripping away from Shuren.

"Shut it."

"You're running out of time. Those new powers of yours don't seem permanent."

"But you still can't explain them, and that alone is gonna kill you, ain't it?"

Now it was Shuren's turn to attack in anger, Grimmjow sidestepped and got a shot on Shuren't kidney. The other straightened quickly and his eyes narrowed.

"Enough of this game." He snapped his fingers and suddenly it was four on one. Grimmjow eyed Shuren's loyal three, then glanced to Ulquiorra and Halibel. She seemed unconscious; he was watching emotionlessly.

"Dammit all to hell." Grimmjow roared. "Get her out of here!" Shuren lunged. Grimmjow shot out a cero, but not at his attacker. Instead, the ball of energy struck the wall where Ulquiorra's chains were attached. The wall shook, crumbled and the Fourth was free. Shuren ploughed into Grimmjow, but by the time he realized what had happened, there was only one espada left in the room, and he currently lay writhing beneath him.

"You bastard. Was it worth it?"

Grimmjow stared up at the beast above him.

"To piss you off, yes."

There was a hand in his hair, then he was dragged upwards again before his head was smashed back down on the table. He felt the sticky wet surface cling to the side of his face and smelled the reek of Halibel's blood and what tortured flesh had been left behind.

"No, _really_ Grimmjow, was it worth it?"

Grimmjow swallowed and shut his eyes. This time, he chose not to answer.

* * *

**_I'm back, after 6 weeks of 70 hour work weeks, so gross...anyway, dark yes, but always hope! Don't despair, dear readers, and the next updates should be much speedier!_**

**_Peace,_**

**_Riza_**


	23. Chapter 23

"Gha!" Halibel screamed when Ulquiorra dropped her upon exiting his sodino and dirt and sand rubbed into her raw wounds. She couldn't help the cry, or the ones that followed, Shuren had robbed her even of her pride now.

"I apologize." Ulquiorra was on his knees behind her, winded, bleeding. He didn't have much left.

"That Son of a Bitch." Halibel groaned out.

"There is nothing we can do about Shuren, our best hope is–"

"I wasn't... talking... about him." she gasped back.

Ulquiorra raised his head. She was facing the other way, but she could almost hear that eyebrow raise. "You mean Grimmjow?"

"Of course... What the Hell... did he... do that for?"

"Are you not grateful?"

Instead of an answer, Ulquiorra got only a rasp. She should be dead, but Hell would not let her go, not let her escape the pain. "Are you mad because he ultimately caused you this suffering, by helping to kill you in the world of the living? Or is it, because for some reason you cannot fathom, he just sacrificed himself for us?"

A grunt, he understood. "Yes, I find it perplexing as well. His whole reason for being here is completely out of character. But then, he has changed."

"What will...we do?"

"Suffer." Ulquiorra spat the world almost before Halibel could finish. The bitterness that lingered in the air after the word was surprising even to Ulquiorra himself. But he composed himself quickly. "There is not much choice, Halibel, Shuren has won. Grimmjow did what he did for his own reasons, we cannot help him now. And we cannot escape the damage Shuren has inflicted on our bodies. We can run, hide, but this pain is forever."

Some last damn broke inside Halibel and the sobs began. Ulquiorra did not react, did not move, but deep inside him, that damn had let go long ago.

"I am sorry Halibel, there simply is no other choice."

"There is always a choice."

Halibel screamed again as lose dirt spayed over her wounds once more. The being who had spoken came to a halt next to her and look down, brown eyes horrified by her maimed body.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The boy tore his gaze from one tortured figure to the other. "In this case, you are wrong." Ulquiorra muttered.

"No." Ichigo glanced at the horrizon, where he'd been headed, but the sight of Halibel had already made up his mind. "You think the only way to save the universe is to kill me. Well, if I can't prove to you otherwise, then go ahead and kill me." He knelt next to Halibel, hardly and inch of skin left unharmed on her entire body. Most humans would have been on their knees vomiting at the sight of her, but before he'd been a warrior, before he was ever a soul reaper, he'd been a healer. He lay his hands flat on her open wounds. A scream ripped from her, Ulquiorra even flinched as if to push him off, but both froze when a yellow-white light glowed between palm and mangled flesh.

Then Halibel was screaming again, but it was different, it was hysterical, it was manic, it was a laugh at Hell, a laugh at Shuren and, truly, a laugh at fate.

A cloud of dust blew past Ulquiorra, he shielded his eyes from the onslaught and looked back to a sight that was, absolutely and completely outside his ability to imagine.

Halibel stood shakily, not a scar on her body. Ichigo, too, stood from where he'd been kneeling and as Halibel inspected her newly healed body with disbelief, he stepped toward Ulquiorra and held out his hand, "I'm not asking you to be my ally, but I am asking you to wait, and consider another choice, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra still could not quite take his eyes off Haliebl's smooth, tanned skin, her golden hair, and that pure white bone mask, not a nick or scratch in its porcelain surface. Even her espada uniform was intact. He had been shocked by Grimmjow's body, but that had been Aizen's power, he'd assumed, an illusion. But this, from the human, this was real.

"I am not so foolish as to believe in hope, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said when his attention finally fixed entirely on the teen before him. He braced his stomach wound with one arm and stood. Ichigo dropped his hand and met that fierce, green gaze. "But neither am I foolish enough to let pride interfere with defeating my enemy." For a moment it was unclear if he meant Ichigo or Shuren, or Aizen, but then he grabbed Ichigo's hand faster than the boy could react and clamped it over where his heart would be if he had one. "I will hold you to your word, Kurosaki. I will keep the balance at any cost, your life is no exception."

"I understand."

A brief light, the swell of sand, and three unarmed warriors stood on equal footing in the sands of Hell.

* * *

_Grimmjow smelt blood, smelt puke, smelt his own fear even. He felt his every muscle shake when the demon above him lowered a hand and ruffled his blood crusted blue hair. He saw those eyes smiling, gloating. He saw the open smile._

_Aizen._

Blue eyes snapped open and Grimmjow looked around the room dazed. He still smelt blood and fear, but it was not his own and he remembered where he was. He now hung limply by his chains where he'd found Ulquiorra and was left to stare at the crimson stained table. The only thing left on the table now were a pair of boots, and he followed those up a pair of legs and to their owner.

Shuren.

"Back with us, I see."

Grimmjow didn't speak. He wasn't quite sure how he'd come to be unconscious, he felt no wounds on his body.

"Seems when Aizen's power left you, it left you incapacitated for a bit. A side effect of an otherwise perfect power that I will be extracting from him soon enough. However, this little side effect has delayed my progress, by now I could at least have had you half skinned."

The boots slid lightly off the table and Shuren moved lazily toward Grimmjow. He let his fingers dance over an array of instruments next to where Grimmjow hung, forcing him to watch with apprehension which he would chose. But the fingers quickly seemed to find their mark and gripped a long, thin blade. Grimmjow set his jaw firmly in place when it was held underneath his eye.

"You know, the humans used to skin their torture victims alive back in the good old days. More than one soul has arrived in Hell already insane because of it. For the humans, it was an art. As a physician, to be able to remove a man's skin from his entire body without him dying in the process was the mark of true talent. They all ended up down here of course, and I am sure I could call upon their expertise, but the thing about Hell is, you can't die, so I don't need to be precise. I can just scrape and dig and do whatever I like until it's all gone."

Grimmjow pulled his head back just as the blade began to drag down his face. Shuren laughed out loud, watching the thick line of blood pour under Grimmjow's eye like a crimson tear.

"I barely nicked you," Shuren said between laughs, "but look at you shaking in fear."

"Bastard!" Grimmjow shot to his feet, taking the pressure off his arms that hung directly from the ceiling. But his ferociousness faded with a wave of dizziness and he slumped again.

"Like I said," Shuren taunted, "quite a side effect. Now, I do have some questions, about Aizen and Kurosaki and spiritual pressure, but we'll get to those. For now, just let me hear your regret for ever turning on me."

"Never."

"We'll see."

But before the blade could touch him again, another voice stilled Shuren's hand.

"No, you won't."

For a moment, the only thought that went through Grimmjow's mind was that Ichigo seemed to have the annoying ability to sneak up unannounced, wherever he was headed and jump into the conversation just when it was most dramatic. But that thought left him at once when the blade that was poised just an inch from his face, pulled away in surprise and he and Shuren both laid eyes on a most unusual sight: a human soul reaper flanked by two of the most powerful espada, none of them with a sword in hand, but neither a hair out of place on their entire bodies.

"Impossible." Shuren hissed.

"Oh I assure you, it is." Halibel lunged with a blood lust at Shuren. Her movements were unbelievably fast, and even though she had no weapon, he fist met flesh and Shuren fell back into Grimmjow at the blow. He stood up and pushed away but not before Grimmjow could hiss in his ear, "Let me hear the sound of your regret, Shuren, for ever _Fucking _with us."

"I will kill you all!" Shuren's fury literally hit the roof, the already damaged room shook and what was left of walls and ceilings began to crumble again. Grimmjow was trapped where he was a debris dropped around him. He felt something take a sizeable chunk out of his back and cried out. But the next second he felt nothing, the debris was gone and they were outside the pillar.

Grimmjow felt arms around him and was released. He looked into Ichigo's calm eyes and then down to the broken chains, barley half a link left on either cuff.

"But how did you break them?"

"Should I not be able to?"

Grimmjow just stared at him.

"Listen, Grimmjow, I'm sorry–"

"Just shut it. I'm over it. Now let's kick some ass. Where's Aizen?"

"Not sure, I think he's on his way."

"Then let's kill Shuren before he get's here." Grimmjow flexed his hand and took a step but his knees gave way and Ichigo had to lurch to catch him.

"What's wrong, what did he do to you?" Ichigo asked as he lowered Grimmjow to the ground, seeing only the cut under Grimmjow's eye.

"Nothing, I'm just light headed." Grimmjow said into his hand where he rested his face as he lay on the ground. "Something about some side effect from Aizen's powers..."

Grimmjow felt the ground vibrate around him as two forces landed. He and Ichigo both looked up at Halibel and Ulquiorra.

"He's coming." Halibel said simply, breathing hard but as yet unharmed. It seemed she and Ulquiorra were experiencing what Grimmjow had before. He glanced between them and then Ichigo.

"What kind of unholy alliance is this?"

"You started it when you freed us from Shuren." Halibel answered shortly.

"Whatever."

"What's wrong with you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Side effect of the spiritual pressure, you two need to act fast before it hits you."

The warriors nodded their understanding. There was no more time for words in any case as the ground thundered again and Shuren and the three were before them.

The battle lasted seconds. Most was a blur to Grimmjow. He was stunned when two of the three henchman fell nearly instantly from Halibel and Ulquiorra's attacks. Gunjo took a little more effort but together the two brought him to his knees.

The problem was Ichigo. Even though his power in the two espada made them exceptionally powerful as they used it at a much higher rate of efficiency, he was still at the same level he had been. And Shuren had already figured that much out. So when Ulquiorra and Halibel landed from their attack on Gunjo, Shuren already had his hand around Ichigo's throat.

"You better not hesitate, espada, or you'll be flat on the ground like Grimmjow any second. You might have found temporary power but your will fade while my power is the genuine article."

He had hardly finished before he had to deflect from Ulquiorra and a second later, Halibel. But he stood unharmed and unmoved.

"See." he smiled. "It's already fading. Soon you'll all be unconscious and at my mercy. And oh look, it seems I will have the fun of torturing you all the way from the beginning again."

Halibel tried to move again but Ulquiorra caught her arms, always calm and assessing the situation. Grimmjow slammed a fist into the ground, trying to see some way out. He looked to Ulquiorra, to Halibel, amazed again at the healing done to their bodies, and he knew how they might win, or at least escape.

"Shit." Grimmjow pushed himself up from the ground.

"It's over Grimmjow." Shuren mocked, but the blue haired espada took a shaky step forward. He glanced to the side and saw his former comrades still tensed, but Ulquiorra caught his eye. Yes, of course the Fourth understood. There wasn't even a nod between them, they just locked eyes and then they were moving. Grimmjow did nothing more than take another step, just barely, but it was enough to get Shuren to laugh, to mock and taunt, enough to let Halibel and Ulquiorra swoop in.

What Shuren had said was true, they were losing speed, but he failed to block them both and staggered forward, just enough so that Grimmjow could reach out a hand and grab Ichigo.

Shuren at once wrapped his free hand around Grimmjow's throat in turn, but a wicked grin was already forming on Grimmjow's lips as well and the steady build of a yellow-white light between his hand and Ichigo's arm.

"Told you not to screw with us."

There was a blast of sand, Shuren was on his back and Ichigo and Grimmjow stared down at him in triumph.

"You think you've won?" Shuren leapt to his feet and attacked. Grimmjow evaded, dragging Ichigo with him, his source of power that would not fade as long as they were attached.

"There's one fatal flaw to your plan." Shuren drew his sword, so rarely needed in a world where he was so powerful. His movement was so fast, so flawless, Grimmjow felt the burn of metal across the back of his hand before he could completely dodge. Ichigo stumbled next to him, mostly drug by his partner as he was unable to keep up and fell out of his grasp.

"Try to keep up." Grimmjow barked, yanking Ichigo back up.

"I can't! Besides, it's my power that's making you this strong!"

"Well it won't work if we get separated."

Ichigo looked at him, embarrassment already glowing in his cheeks but he reached out and took Grimmjow's hand.

"What are you doing? I am NOT holding your hand."

"It's the only way this will work."

The hiss of a blade interrupted their bickering and Grimmjow pulled them back, fingers locking tightly over Ichigo's hand. He yanked the boy close and stared him directly in the eyes,

"If you say anything about this to the others above–"

"Grimmjow lookout!"

They dodged again and this time Grimmjow struck out with his freed hand. Shuren was right, they were faster, maybe stronger, but they were also handicapped in this way. Ichigo cried out, Grimmjow spotted a spew of blood erupt from the teen's right shoulder. Damn, and now he had twice as much body to protect.

"Can't you use that mask thing?"

"I don't know, I–"

Shuren's attacks were unrelenting, Grimmjow leapt upwards, Ichigo doing his best not to drag them back down. Shuren was right behind them but Ulquiorra intervened.

"So he isn't going to kill you?" Grimmjow asked when they came to a stop.

"Depends if we can prove to him there is another option."

"Figures."

Shuren dodged Halibel and left his back open, Grimmjow slammed into him bodily, pinning him to the earth when they landed. Ichigo almost questioned the tactic but then felt the exceptional draw on his power. A cero. It built almost instantly, and it was aimed directly at Shuren's head.

And then they were on their backs, their hands kicked apart, and staring at those grey empty skies.

"I sent you to make a deal with him Grimmjow, not to kill him."

That taunting glint in those brown eyes.

The mocking in that voice.

Grimmjow couldn't control it, couldn't stop himself.

"AIZEN!"

He still had Ichigo's power in him, but he threw it all away in one, brash rush at the man he hated with every fibre of his being.

He was on Aizen faster than anyone could see, but his old master knew him too well, the blade had already been extended, and out of all cruelties, it was his own. His hands around Aizen's neck went lax, he stared down at his own zanpakuto in the middle of his chest and blood filled his throat.

"Pathetic." the word rolled off Aizen's tongue and pounded into Grimmjow's head. Aizen pulled his blade back out and sheathed it. "But suiting." Grimmjow fell. He fell seeing Aizen's face, seeing the grey sky of this world, seeing Shuren rise from the dust, but before he hit, all was blocked out by the face of the figure that caught him, not orange hair, not brown eyes, but those hollow stripes on that porcelain visage and those piercing yellow eyes.

"...Ichigo..."

And they were sailing away, across sand that looked so much like home but at the same time so very different. But he was home, Grimmjow thought, because this was where he would spend eternity. More blood leapt up his throat and in a moment of pure despair he wrapped his hands in Ichigo's uniform screamed.

* * *

_**Hope is not lost! Keep reading, we're nearing the end, dear readers! How I will ever manage to find a suitable ending to this one, I do not know, but I'll try. Still a few more chapters to go though, and for those asking, this isn't a romance, (though some aptly use the term "bromance," which I like). The ultimate outcome of this story will not be who ends up with who, but who ends up with what fate, and why and how. This entire story is about the relationship Ichigo and Grimmjow have built, as strange as it is, but more than that this story is about how their ability to forge that relationship has had an immense impact on their world(s). I won't say more about it for risk of spoilers but I will add some analysis after the final chapter if it helps!**_

_**Thanks again everyone,**_

_**Riza!**_


	24. Chapter 24

"Are we far enough away?" Ichigo asked the man above him while he healed over Grimmjow's wound.

"We are as far away as I dare take you, but we are still in Shuren's reach."

"Then how have you stayed hidden this long?"

"He simply chose not to follow me. I cause no problems, and I am on the very edge of his domain, or so I understand it. In fact, I think I found the only safe place left in this world, the border between domains. No leader wants to risk fighting another, the injuries from such a battle would be terrible."

"Of course." Ulquiorra chimed in, the first he'd spoken since the man before him had stopped them mid sodino and guided them to this place. "You've done well for yourself, number one."

"Stark." Halibel finally broke her own silence, less reserved and more bitter. "You've seriously survived out here unharmed this whole time?"

It was true, the high ranked espada looked flawless.

"I have. You however, were ensnared by that beast I take it?"

"At least I didn't give myself over to him willingly." She glared at Ulquiorra but her anger died rather quickly. She could forget that he'd carried her to freedom just an hour ago.

"But this place is not without it's dangers."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Them." Stark pointed to the sky. Ichigo squinted, and could make out nothing more than a few black specks far off in the distance. "The true masters of Hell."

"Have they attacked you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No, not yet. But on many occasions they have circled me and I have prepared for a battle I am sure I could not win. But always they move on. I guess they simply don't find me very threatening. But with more of us here..."

"Yes, we'll have to be quick."

"Be quick?" Ichigo asked. "I thought we were hiding."

"Aizen saved Shuren back there, no doubt Shuren has now decided to at least consider Aizen's offer. In any case, rather than tearing each other apart, I am afraid they are conspiring together. I am also sure they are equally planning just when to turn on one another, but before they do that, they will want to capture Ichigo and get rid of us."

"Okay fine." Ichigo said dropping his hands from Grimmjow's back. "Then why are we waiting."

"Because we need to train."

_Train._ The word burned into Ichigo. How many battles had he postponed to train? But before he could protest, another beat him to it.

"No." Grimmjow had been laying on his side where Ichigo dropped him. He had blacked out for a few moments, but since then had simply listened to their conversation. Now, every muscle in his body flared in anger, in impatience, in the need to drive a stake, or better yet, Pantera, through Aizen's heart.

"I am going now, I am not giving that bastard one extra second to breathe. And Ichigo is coming with me." He held out his hand to Ichigo, never meeting his eyes, but Ichigo understood. He wanted to join powers again, even though that strategy had already failed. But even though Ichigo too desired immediate action, he could almost feel Urahara's hand on his shoulder, or see Uryu's judgmental gaze, or hear Toshiro's annoyed voice. No, he had to be the ratoinal one in this situation.

"Wait." Ichigo said to Grimmjow, not pleading, not a command, just asking, as an equal. "Please Grimmjow, just wait and hear what Ulquiorra has to say."

"Don't be a fool, Ichigo." Grimmjow dropped his hand, but didn't move. Ichigo nodded to Ulquiorra to continue.

"I only mean for what time we can spare." Ulquiorra began, almost sounding defensive. "We cannot give them too much time to plan their next move, but there are a few things about Hell's powers we can show you Grimmjow, and Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, apparently ready to listen now. "He's not from Hell."

"I believe he can harness the power too, because of his unique composition." Grimmjow remembered Ulquiorra's earlier explanation of Ichigo being part Human, part soul reaper and part Hollow and that meaning he could open the gate of Hell.

"Really?" Ichigo asked. Ulquiorra just nodded.

"And if you two intend to join powers, we could at least spend a few moments figuring out how best to do so, since the last attempt was quite a failure. Two hours, Grimmjow, and we will at least have a strategy before entering this battle."

Grimmjow just heaved a sigh but no longer argued. Stark gave a bark of a laugh, and raised his hands,

"Well, if nothing else, this should be entertaining."

* * *

"Back off!" Grimmjow landed in the sand between Ichigo and Ulquiorra and pushed his former superior back. "You're pushing him too hard!" He turned back to the boy behind him, now on his knees and gripping the sides of his hollow mask. "He has trouble controlling it down here!"

"He always had trouble controlling it." Ulquiorra said flatly.

"But he still managed to kill you, didn't he?"

This managed to get a rise out of Ulquiorra and Fourth took another step forward.

"And I intend to return the favour if he can't prove to me he can do this."

Grimmjow caught Ulquiorra's hand before the other could grab onto Ichigo. They glared at each other before Ulquiorra flashed out of sight and the next thing Grimmjow heard Ichigo's hollowfied voice give a startled cry. When he turned, Ulquiorra had him in a head lock, half strangling him.

"Bastard!"

"And this is why you need to listen to what we're trying to tell you!" Ulquiorra shoved Ichigo forward and Grimmjow caught him.

"You'll both be dead if you can't learn what we're trying to teach you."

Grimmjow continued to glare but felt Ichigo's weight increase in his arms and realized the teen was losing control.

"Dammit Ichigo, not now. We need you."

"You mean you need my power. The rest of me is useless. Agh!" Ichigo looked to be trying to tear the mask from his face, but it wouldn't budge.

"If you can't control it, pass it on!" Halibel yelled at them. Ichigo must have heard because he suddenly gripped Grimmjow's hand and the arrancar felt a much more concentrated burst of energy enter him. It was dark and heavy and he gasped at the transfer, but when he looked back down, it was Ichigo's human face that stared back up at him.

"See." Halibel said, now standing above them.

"Thanks." Ichigo breathed. Halibel said nothing.

Grimmjow was still gasping but a question struck him.

"We never passed out."

"What?" Halibel asked but it was Ulquiorra who answered.

"No, we didn't. Not like you, after Aizen."

"Why?"

"I can't be sure, but I can only assume it has something to do with compatibility of powers. Again, Ichigo is a very unique being. We are not supposed to have spiritual pressure down here, so when Aizen gave you his, it took a toll on your body. Ichigo's must simply be more suited to our composition."

"Whatever." Grimmjow said, standing with Ichigo. "As long as I know I'm not going to be fainting in the middle of battle I'm happy."

"But Shuren expects us too, we could use that to our advantage." Stark spoke up from where he sat. His contribution thus far had been minimal but now he stood. "I think it is safe to say that using Ichigo's hollow powers is too dangerous and will take too much time to handle. Likewise teaching Grimmjow the powers of Hell will no doubt be tedious. He has made headway in speed, but that has taken us more than an hour. I say we devote the rest of the time to figuring out how best to harness Kurosaki's powers."

"I agree." Ulquiorra stepped between Grimmjow and Ichigo, grabbing the latter's shoulders. "Your job in all of this is to give us power and not to get captured. You must learn to let others do the fighting in this battle or we will surely fail."

The words of defiance died on Ichigo's lips when he was abruptly pushed aside and Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjow. "And since you for some reason have chosen to ally yourself with this human, it will be your chief responsibility to protect him."

"No fucking way, I'm going to kill Aizen."

"He will be killed, is that not enough?"

"No." Grimmjow shot back.

"Childish."

"He's not wrong." To their surprise, Stark stepped forward. He pulled from his side his zanpakuto, and the sight of it threw a wrench in everyone else's heart. "You seem to be forgetting you are all unarmed. If anyone should be protecting the boy, it ought to be me. Grimmjow's focus should not be on killing Aizen, but getting his and Ichigo's zanpakutos back. If that cannot be accomplished, then I do not see much hope.

"Aizen has them though." Grimmjow protested.

"Then where are yours?" He asked Ulquiorra and Halibel.

"In the pillar."

"And is it possible to reach them?"

"It would be difficult."

"More difficult than retrieving two from Aizen?"

"No."

"Then that should be our first move. Enter the pillar and arm at least two more of us. In fact, how loyal are the espada to you Ulquiorra?"

"They are less loyal than fearful, but I understand your thinking. If we could offer them healing through Ichigo, I feel we might gain their allegiance in this battle at least."

"They would fight with us." Halibel confirmed. "I think anyone would fight with us at a chance of freedom from him."

For a moment, there was silence following Halibel's words, then they all seemed to come to the same realization. Grimmjow looked to his chains that Ichigo had so easily broken.

"That pillar..." Ichigo breathed.

"Is an army just waiting to be released." Grimmjow concluded with a dark grin.

"Yes." Stark said, mostly to himself. "This should be most entertaining."

* * *

"Twelve hours." Grimmjow muttered to himself as he slid along the wall of the pillar toward the entrance. "I think we're down to less than half that now. Aizen, you're time is almost up." He stopped just short of being able to see their destination. Then he dared a quick glance– enough to see it was clear– and whistled to the others. The rest of the group rounded the corner and moved with him to the entrance.

"It will take two of us to open it." Ulquiorra stated and he and Grimmjow each pushed at the door. Grimmjow tried to suppress the groan of effort but between the two of them the door slid open enough for them to enter.

"Stay with me." Stark ordered Ichigo. The human nodded, feeling just a little strange to be protected by a group of espada.

"Former, Espada." Ulquiorra corrected, reading his feelings or facial expression he couldn't tell. "That was the name Aizen laid on us"

"Sorry." Was all Ichigo could come up with. But now they were inside and all other matters fell to rest. Ulquiorra was leading them now, down the twisting tunnels, he flinched at the smells and noises that rose up out of every corner. They met no resistence, guards weren't needed in a place where Shuren controlled the chains. But Ichigo was about to throw a wrench in that plan.

"Shouldn't I be freeing them?" Ichigo whispered, though even if he yelled it wouldn't have made a difference in this place.

"The other arrancar first." Stark answered.

"Here we are." They came to a halt outside a cage. Ichigo noticed the way Halibel hung at the back of the group. Part of Ichigo knew she was taking the rear guard, but part of him knew she probably didn't want to face that place again.

"Yammy. Szayel. Aariano." Ulquiorra addressed the disfigured three. They looked up, alive but lifeless, until he pulled back his jacket and revealed smooth flesh where ragged wounds had been just hours ago. "Would you like to get your revenge?"

* * *

Ichigo touched another battered body and felt just the slightest bit of power leave him when he stitched their wounds back together. He had no time to explain, Stark would take care of that while he moved onto the next, which was already being flung his way by Grimmjow. The three of them moved through the hallways, freeing and healing and recruiting whoever they could, but the reality was that there were thousands if not millions. Ichigo would never get them all.

"Remember, they're hear for a reason." Grimmjow growled when he saw Ichigo's face drop at the sight of so many more suffering souls around the next corner. "You are not here to save them, you're here to build an army. We have to get as many as we can before Ulquiorra and Halibel get back."

The other two had left to find their weapons after borrowing a bit of Ichigo's powers. It was risky to split up, but more dangerous still to wait for Shuren to discover them, which he was sure to do now that they'd created this riot of newly healed and blood thirsty souls.

"Try to pick the strongest ones." Stark called to him. "Hollows, soul reapers. Humans won't do much good."

Ichigo had freed two Soul Reapers so far, or at least he thought so by their uniforms. He wondered off handedly if he might find Tossen or Ichimaru. He would have to ask Ulquiorra if they had ever shown up down here. But then, Gin had tried to kill Aizen in the end, hadn't he? Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted, however, at a sudden cry.

"Stop!"

They turned, afraid it would be Shuren, but instead it was Ulquiorra. He pushed past the crowd to get to them.

"This is enough, you need to save your power, Ichigo."

"Did you–"

Ulquiorra raised his zanpakuto high. Halibel lifted hers as well. "He will be coming now, we should move outside."

Ichigo held tight to Stark as the mob rushed to see grey skies. These people would not be much help, even healed, the toll of suffering on their mental state was enormous and most simply fell to their knees or lay on the dry cracked land as if it was as comfortable as a feather mattress.

"They will hopefully be enough, at least, to distract them while we attack." Ulquiorra murmured.

"So they are just sacrifices to you?" Ichigo accused.

"Sacrifice is a necessary part of battle." Halibel answered back calmly then addressed the crowd. "On your feet! Shuren is coming! Now is the time to fight!"

To their dismay, they watched a good portion of the crowd simply begin to run. They ran toward the sand, toward the other pillars in the distance, anywhere that wasn't here. But still some, fifty or so, remained firm, fists clenched, faces etched with steel anger. Ichigo didn't know if these men and women would be considered Hell's most honourable or Hell's most fearsome, but they stood with them nonetheless.

Ichigo felt a wave of despair. "I just want to be home."

The words escaped his mouth, meant only to be a vain thought, and he wished them back at once, but they had been heard.

"You are the only one who can go back. And believe me, you _are_ going back." Grimmjow didn't look at him, and Ichigo said nothing, because the words were spoken in anger, and he guessed they were directed, intentionally or not, at Aizen. Saving Ichigo, would be another way of getting back at his former master.

Suddenly Ichigo felt a panic, because he knew that no matter what the outcome of this battle, he could never entirely win, because even if they managed to kill Shuren and Aizen and get him back home, he would have to leave Grimmjow behind.

"Grimmjow!"

"What is it, Ichigo?" Grimmjow had forgotten his anger and looked into the face of the boy he'd died for.

"Thank you."

Grimmjow blanched, standing on the edge of battle, just waiting for the enemy to burst onto the field, muscles tensed and eager, and this boy beside him saying thank you.

"What? Ichigo, keep your head, this is it."

"I just needed to say it, in case things go wrong."

"Well even if they do you'll just die and go to Soul Society so you really don't have much to worry about now do you?" Grimmjow tried to sound bitter but failed. He couldn't really hide it anymore that he wanted Ichigo to live, to go home, to get every good thing he deserved for fighting so long and so hard against Aizen and all his evil.

"Grimmjow, listen, I'm not worried about dying, I just wanted to tell you thanks for everything in the past months. Especially coming down here. And if I get back I'll do everything I can to figure out a way to get you back."

Ichigo didn't even see the fist coming, he just slammed back against the grey dirt and blinked back the pain that throbbed through his nose. Stark was the only one near enough to notice as it was his job to protect Ichigo, but he seemed content to let this play out. Grimmjow rubbed his knuckles and stared down at Ichigo in rage.

"You idiot! Didn't you listen to Ulquiorra's end of the universe speech? Even I understood that! Do you need me to spell it out? I'm not going anywhere. This is my home now, and it was my decision. Stop rubbing salt in the wound Ichigo! I don't want to be here! I don't want to be damned to this places, especially if we fail here today! I don't care about your guilt or your thanks. Just forget it, forget it all and live your life once this is done. That is the best thing you can do for me."

Ichigo rose to his feet and wiped the blood from his nose. "Because it will be the greatest revenge against Aizen, right?"

"What?"

Shock rippled through Ichigo. Grimmjow hadn't meant it that way at all. He stared open mouth at the man he could never determine as friend or as rival, but in that moment when he'd finally discovered the answer, the earth shook from an enormous explosion and he was blinded.

* * *

**_Lots of action to come but only a few more chapters until I wrap things up! Definitely going to miss this one when it's done._**

**_ Thanks for the continuing reviews!_**

**_Ciao,_**

**_Riza._**


	25. Chapter 25

"That was one Hell of an opening assault." Grimmjow moaned, rolling off of Ichigo where he'd flung himself. "Time for me to join in the fun." He sat up and took a second to assess the situation. Ulquiorra and Halibel had already engaged Aizen. The other espada where on Shuren, except for Stark who was on Ichigo's other side.

"Wait." Ichigo caught his hand and let as much of his energy into Grimmjow as he could in such a brief moment. Then Grimmjow turned and disappeared into the fight.

"We'll stay back here. They can come to replenish their power as they need it." Stark instructed.

"It doesn't feel right."

"What?"

"Not fighting."

"I never did like fighting to begin with."

"So you're just happy to stand here and watch."

"It's better than risking them getting their hands on you. Don't forget that, Ichigo. Don't try to be the hero."

Ichigo said nothing, but watched the battle from his relative safety.

It all happened so fast. Yes, the other beings played their part, but between the initial explosion and then a hoard of Shuren's followers rushing them, the freed beings scattered rather quickly, though a few remained determinedly in place until they were hacked down. Ichigo just had to tell himself that he would heal them all later.

The espada returned one by one for healing and power. The distraction of the freed beings had given them a chance to land a few blows, and their strength was definitely a match for Aizen and Shuren. The system was solid, by staggering themselves they constantly had five fighting and one replenishing, so their strength never faded. But of course, like any plan they could make, Aizen spotted the weakness.

A body came staggering out of a sodino right before Ichigo.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo caught him before he could collapse, he was covered in a multitude of wounds. "Give me a minute." He lay Grimmjow on the ground and pressed his hands onto his body, letting his power slip into the espada so he could use it to heal himself. But the moment he began he realized this wasn't right, this did not feel like before.

"STARK!" He tried to pull back but his hands were caught. The face of Grimmjow faded into that of Aizen, an illusion, of course. They could never escape that power of deception, it seemed.

"Dammit!" Stark struck at Aizen but pulled back when Aizen used Ichigo as a shield.

"Coward." He shot at Aizen.

"Failure." Aizen returned, striking out with his own blade. But he wasn't interested in a battle. He had Ichigo, the teen could not wrench free of his grasp. And next thing they were flying through space to the top of the tower. Ichigo was freed only to be flung into someone else's grasp and he heard in the same moment that Shuren's hands clamped over him the shock of the espada below when whatever illusion they'd been fighting faded.

"Why Aizen?" Ichigo asked through clenched teeth as Shuren's hands tightened painfully around him. "You need me."

"And I want to know what he does. So you are going to take us both back."

"No, I won't. You can't make me this time!"

"Are you sure?" Aizen disappeared for a mere second, it seemed to Ichigo, and a body fell before him.

"Stark." the espada was unmoving. Another second, and Halibel was there.

"I've already learned Hell's speed, Ichigo, and Shuren promises that he has so much more to offer." Another flash. Grimmjow fell to his knees. "All you need to do, is heal him up and take us home."

There was a rush of wind. Aizen simply stretched out his hand and Aariano and Szayel went flying far back into the sand. Yammy and Ulqiorra landed on either side of Aizen but he was still fast enough to avoid their combined attack.

"Impressive." Aizen mocked. He dodged forward but Ulquiorra was faster. Yammy cried out and collapsed, an arm missing, but Ulquiorra raked his sword across Aizen's back. He wasted no time in charging Ichigo and Shuren.

"Ulquiorra stop!" Grimmjow got to his feet, his chest was cut open, his jacket just shreds. He could only watch as Uqluiorra sped to kill Ichigo, fulfilling his promise. But then the fourth faltered, grasping his chest, and collapsing. Halibel too, made a strained noise and passed out completely. For a second, shock slowed Grimmjow's brain, but then he remembered the plan, Ulquiorra explaining their advantage because Shuren believed their powers would have a side effect. So he too, did his best to act faint and collapse on the top of the pillar.

"I was waiting for that." Shuren smiled. "Now Ichigo, down to business. But oh dear, we have no one left to torture to make you hollowfie. That's how it works, right?" Shuren glanced to Aizen.

"To become the hollow beast, in the past, he has died and come back in that form to protect someone he loved. But I believe he can lose control and become that same beast without dying. Why don't you help us out Ichigo? Is that true?"

"Fuck you!"

"Such language, you've been hanging out with Grimmjow too long.

"Well, first I'm going to take what I was promised." Ichigo could hear the smile in Shuren's voice when he pressed even tighter against Ichigo's body, and then his whole soul seemed to jolt when he felt his power being forcibly sucked out of him. It felt much different from willingly giving them over. It was borderline painful.

"Enough." Ichigo heard Aizen say but the rush of power leaving him was deafening. "Shuren I said Enough!"

Ichigo was dropped and collapsed, Shuren had taken way more power than he'd needed just to heal, more than Ichigo had given any of them. He could only lay where he'd fallen and watch the two colossal forces above him.

"We need him strong to open the gate." Aizen yelled but when they came into focus, Ichigo could see that the ex-soul reaper's sword was held in place where he'd tried to stop Shuren. Shuren's bare hand gripped it tightly, not a trace of blood.

"And I need all the power I can get to do this conversion. Don't think me a fool Aizen. I know that you planned on having me torn to shreds when I attempted to go through the gateway meant only for souls not damned here. Escaping Hell is much more complex than that, I need Ichigo– I need all of him– to create a permanent gate out of Hell. His body will become that gateway, and convert our souls so we can leave."

"You'll destroy everything, you idiot."

"But you'll help me."

"No, I won't."

"Yes you will, because in a moment now, you are going to need a conversion too."

Aizen's eyes widened, he jumped back but not enough and his middle was torn open. The man they had struggled to kill time and time again collapsed on the stone pillar next to Ichigo. He still sputtered blood, still breathed, but he wouldn't for long.

"Now Ichigo, please be so kind as to hollowfie for me."

"NOW!"

Grimmjow wasn't sure who yelled, but they were all on their feet. Yammy was still injured, and Aariano and Szayel were not in sight, but the remaining espada rushed Shuren with all that they had.

"Take him." Stark had picked up Ichigo but now passed him off to Grimmjow.

"What? You're supposed to protect him."

"If we can't kill Shuren with our combined forces, I wouldn't stand a chance alone. If we fail, kill the boy."

With that, Stark threw himself into the battle, and Grimmjow, stood unarmed, with a half conscious Ichigo in his arms.

"Shit."

"Grimmjow." Ichigo gripped onto what was left of his uniform. "Our Zanpakutos." Grimmjow's heart raced and he looked to where Aizen lay.

"Yes." He took one step. That was as far as he got before someone's cero rebounded or was deflected and sent their way. Whatever happened, he didn't have time to move, and a searing pain spread over his leg, he fell back several feet and toppled over the edge of the pillar.

* * *

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo was shaking him, a bit more lively now. Only a few minutes had passed, Grimmjow felt Ichigo's strength in him and sat up, hardly even sore after the massive impact of his body striking earth.

"Ichigo, you okay?" he asked. The boy was pale but his powers seemed to have returned.

"It was just the initial drain from Shuren taking so much at once, I'm fine now."

"We have to go back."

"No."

"What?"

"I can tell, I've been listening to the battle above." Grimmjow kept his eyes on Ichigo but listened as well. He could hardly hear anything, just the steady clank of sword on sword, but it was only one, only one espada was left standing. "My guess is Ulquiorra or Stark."

"It has to be Stark. If it was Ulquiorra he would have abandoned the fight and killed you already."

"We don't have long until Shuren gets here. Do it now."

"What?"

"Kill me."

Grimmjow stared at him. It wasn't the first time he'd gotten the request from the boy. He remembered that desperate, gaunt and pale face looking up at him in the cell in Las Noches, begging him to kill him so he could become a Soul Reaper again. But this was different. This was just defeat.

"No."

"Grimmjow, you said it yourself, I'll go to Soul Society, I have nothing to worry about."

"You'll be dead."

"I know."

Ichigo remained calm, voice steady, eyes dry. Grimmjow cursed.

"I hate you for this."

There was a cry from far above. No more sword clashes.

"You have to do it now."

Grimmjow stood and moved around Ichigo and knelt behind him. Ichigo couldn't help that his heart quickened when Grimmjow grabbed his chin in one hand and forehead in the other. His back was against Grimmjow's chest, he felt the other's breath coming fast and shallow.

"Relax and it shouldn't hurt." Grimmjow said steadily, quietly.

"Okay." Ichigo nearly choked on the word.

"Good bye, Ichigo."

Just before it happened, Ichigo heard the desperate scream from high above, Shuren bearing down on them, seeing what Grimmjow was about to do. But he was too late. Ichigo died in the arms of a friend.

* * *

**_That was a rough one to write, very emotional!_**

**_Still more to come,_**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Riza_**


	26. Chapter 26

"FUCK!" The instant he felt the snap in Ichigo's neck, Grimmjow screamed. Ichigo's lifeless form fell against him, his head lolled to the side laying against his shoulder. "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" He dropped Ichigo in the dirt and backed away from the body. He couldn't take it. He couldn't stand for Ichigo to feel like nothing but dead weight in his arms. He slammed his fist against the pillar wall and continued to scream.

"You bastard!" He collapsed at Shuren's blow, didn't even try to avoid it. His back ripped open from the blade but he ignored the pain and just lay there. "You Son of a Bitch! What if he doesn't come back? I wasn't really going to kill him, I was going to force him to turn! Oh you idiot! He'd better come back or I'm spending the rest of eternity torturing you."

Grimmjow's breath caught. Bring him back? Shuren intended to bring him back like Aizen had. Then all of their efforts were for nothing. He couldn't let this happen.

"NO!" He lunged on Shuren. Of course it was useless. But had to try. Maybe it would give Ichigo's spirit that second it needed to dissolve and disappear, not to be tampered with anymore. But of course nothing was that simple.

"You're both coming with me." Shuren said simply when he got a hold of Grimmjow. The next second Grimmjow was crashing into the pillar surface. He was winded and stunned but he at once made a scramble for his sword.

"No, I don't think so." His body jerked back. His arm was stuck.

"What the–"

His chains. So Ichigo hadn't permanently broken them. By the time this realization had passed over him he was kneeling with his hands chained into the pillar's surface at his back.

"Damn you."

"Shut up."

Shuren was kneeling over Ichigo's body.

"Wake up, Ichigo Kurosaki. Your friend here needs your help."

"It won't work." Grimmjow said. "He only ever came back for one person and she is safe in another dimension where you can't touch her."

"Well, I will just have to find her when I get there, won't I? And tell her thanks for getting Ichigo down here to me. Tell me, what is her name?"

"Fuck you."

Shuren barely moved but blood erupted from Grimmjow's neck.

"Oops, I'd better be careful of I'll cut off those vocal cords before I really get to hear you scream. So what does it for you, Grimmjow? What get's those vocal cords singing? Or should I just ask your former master here?"

Grimmjow's head snapped to the side. Aizen was still alive?

"Yes, I know I could finish him, but I'm torn. Like this, he is no threat. I haven't quite figured out how things will play out if he becomes fully dead. He would in fact have access to all the powers of Hell without my helping him. And I'm making the gateway anyway, so really, I'd be giving him everything he wants. No, I'll lock him up in the cells when I'm done and then decide."

Aizen was hardly moving. Grimmjow knew his body had been weak to begin with. But still, with all those powers, he should be able to stitch his body back enough to keep fighting. Maybe Aizen was biding his time.

Grimmjow couldn't think about it any longer because the sword bit into him again, this time piercing a thigh.

He grit his teeth.

"Hmm. So you're trying not to scream. Maybe you do think Ichigo would come back for you afterall, or maybe you're just hopeful."

"Bastard."

"No, you'll really think I'm a bastard when I do this."

Hot pain lanced over his face and he couldn't help the scream this time.

"My fucking eye!" Grimmjow gasped, blinking in vain, seeing only from his left side now. He felt the hot torrent of blood rush down his cheek and pool around his hollow mask before staining it red as well.

"Hear that Ichigo? _See_ that?" Shuren kicked Ichigo's head to the side so those vacant eyes were staring at Grimmjow. "Want to see more? Why don't you just wake up!"

Shuren aimed another kick at Ichigo's lifeless body and then stopped. "Wait." he knelt down and ran his hand over Ichigo's chest. "Wait."

"What?" Grimmjow spat desperately, afraid of what Shuren had discovered.

"Oh it's so simple." Shuren laughed. "I have it."

"Have what?"

"His power. Enough to force back into him, force him to heal!"

"It won't work."

"You better hope it does or I'm turning my attention back to you, Grimmjow."

"No! Don't touch him!"

"Too late!"

Shuren's smile grew when he lay both palms on Ichigo's chest and felt the connection between the power in his body and the lifeless body below him.

"Yes, return to him, give him life!"

Just like he'd been able to force it out of Ichigo, he forced it back in.

"NO!"

But Grimmjow could see it happening. Ichigo's body jolted, his muscles spasmed and seized. Strange noise came from his throat. It was not like before though, he was not returning as a beast.

"Come on Ichigo!" Shuren yelled.

"Don't Ichigo! Don't come back!" Grimmjow screamed. But it was already too late. Life flared in those brown depths once more. But it was weak.

"Come back!" Shuren commanded. Ichigo lurched again, his chest heaved, he took a breath. Grimmjow screamed. He looked around frantically. But no one could help. All the others lay unconscious or so wounded they wouldn't move again. He yanked on the chains that bound him to the pillar of hell, but they would not give.

"Too human!" Shuren said in frustration. He leapt off Ichigo's body, the boy's eyes were still off, still glazed and distant. He didn't move or make a sound but breathed. "This is his right?" Grimmjow tore his eyes away from Ichigo to acknowledge Shuren. He had Zangetsu in his hands. Grimmjow tried not to react but Shuren knew. "Yes it's his. Alright Ichigo, you're nearly hear but I don't want this form. Come on Ichigo, show me that hollow rage. You're connected to your zanpakuto right? Okay, then feel this!"

Zangetsu tore into Grimmjow. As soon as it was drug out it plunged in again. He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop the screams. He didn't realize, however, that Zangetsu was screaming much louder than him.

Ichigo's body stirred. Brown eyes flashed golden. Shuren stopped in his torture of Grimmjow at the roar, that unearthly sound that came from deep within the beast, that made the beast, that was the beast.

Zangetsu clattered from Shuren's hands a Grimmjow's knees. He slumped forward in his chains, his blood raining down on the blade, and among the crimson, a few clear drops as he could not help the stray tears of agony, of failure and lost hope.

"Somebody...please."

There was a clink of metal on metal, Grimmjow suddenly wasn't anchored to the pillar anymore and he fell face first in heap. He didn't understand but he didn't try, he didn't move.

"You asked for help, Grimmjow, are you not grateful?"

"I didn't ask for yours." Grimmjow moaned. Aizen struggled to move beside him, but grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Grimmjow groaned out in pain and tried to reach to stop him but failed. His body had taken too much damage.

"Take this." Grimmjow felt cold steel press against him, a handle forced into his palm. But his soul didn't leap like it should if it were Pantera.

"Zangetsu. He cut your chains. He _is_ Ichigo's power. Use it to heal yourself and fight Shuren." Aizen explained.

"No." Grimmjow rasped.

"Grimmjow, your defiance makes no sense."

"Of course it does. You're trying to manipulate me. You don't want to die, you need Shuren dead too and you need Ichigo exactly as he is right now. You've been healing your wound this whole time. Soon as I kill Shuren, you'll do what you did to Ichigo before and go back to the world of the living."

"Of course that's what I want, but I can't leave here yet. I have been trying to heal, but this body is just about done. I have too much power for it to hold, Urahara damaged me in a way I couldn't even imagine."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. And what does it matter anyway? If you don't do something now, Shuren will destroy the universe."

"I say let him." Grimmjow shut his one seeing eye. Aizen seemed to be at a loss at this one. "In every scenario either you or Shuren will win. Ichigo and I will always lose, always be made to suffer. So just let it all end."

Grimmjow gripped Zangetsu in bitter despair, but when he did, flashes came to him, he had no doubt they were from the blade. He saw Orihime's face, laughing, smiling. He saw Chad reaching to lift him– no, Ichigo but he saw it through the human's eyes– to his feet. He saw Uryu strike down an enemy with a blue arrow before it could strike him. And so many others. Renji, Urahara, a sulking Toshiro, a screaming Rukia, a crazy family sat round the table waiting for him to come home.

Grimmjow gasped in a deep breath and realized that as the blade invaded his mind with these images, these pleas to not give up, it had also healed him without him even accepting the power. He rose, standing above the bleeding Aizen.

"I should end you now."

"GHAAA!"

Grimmjow's head whipped around, he saw Ichigo's hollow form writhing in the sky. He didn't know what Shuren was doing exactly, but Ichigo looked pinned in place, he could just barely make out glowing points of lights around his wrists and ankles. Shuren knew exactly what to do, what Hell spells to cast and magic to use to escape this world. And he was nearly finished.

"SHUREN!" Grimmjow hurled himself at the man. Ichigo's powers indeed fuelled him through the blade and he drew on them freely, hoping that if he drained enough from Ichigo he'd be forced to revert back to Soul Reaper form.

But the torrents of energy that entered him were dark like before, nearly choking him. Still, he was stronger and faster and not burdened by the weight of a second person.

"Dammit." Shuren cursed as he was interrupted from an enchantment. But then he took in the full scene, saw Grimmjow healed yet again, saw the sword he'd dropped before him.

Shuren saw his mistake. "I should have turned you to ash."

The sixth espada grinned. "I told you, you should never have fucked with me."

Grimmjow swung, met steel. He doged, sodinoed, struck, met flesh. Struck again, met more flesh. Shuren's body was staining crimson. Another cut, he took his right eye.

"DAMN YOU!" Shuren flew at him in a heated rage. Grimmjow drew on Zangetsu's strength but there was a hitch, whatever Shuren was doing to Ichigo was affecting their connection and he found himself on the defensive when his shoulder opened up in a gushing wound.

The second he took to regain his footing was all Shuren needed to finish some last step in his spell. Grimmjow couldn't reach him before he placed his hand on Ichigo's forehead and yelled. "Open!"

There was a scream, this one more human, but it still came from hollow lips. That glowing orb burst forth from the twin horns but then the beast faded, and hanging in the air was the human boy Grimmjow had died for- head bowed, crucified on an invisible structure, and the ball of light he'd created settled over his heart.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo screamed.

Zangetsu screamed.

Grimmjow shielded his eyes when the point of light made contact with Ichigo and a massive light seemed to set the sky itself ablaze. The whole world around him looked to be on fire, orange light nearly blinded him from where it emanated at that small point of contact. Ichigo was becoming the gateway.

"No, Ichigo!"

"Too late!" Shuren smashed him back. Grimmjow fell back to the pillar, Zangetsu rolling away from him, still screaming. He looked to Zangetsu but he was getting no more power from him.

"Give me Pantera."

He reached for his sword but Aizen grabbed it first.

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am the only one who can end this now. You're too weak. It's my last resort, Grimmjow, give me your body."

"You want what?"

"Like before, when we switched consciousness. Only this time I'll take it further. We'll switch minds and powers. Your body will be able to withstand my power, and your power will not be great enough to destroy this body. We can do it, now, we can both live and I can stop them."

"No. The universe will end before I let you win."

"I thought you had a change of heart, I thought you didn't want it to end."

"I don't. But I don't need your help to stop it. I don't need you for anything." Grimmjow grabbed his zanpakuto and forced it from Aizen's grip. His former master watched him turn his back on him.

"You will fail."

Grimmjow said nothing and shot back into the sky.

"It's useless. You can't kill me without his powers. And even if you did it wouldn't stop what's already begun. In another few moments, his body will be ripped apart, and in it's wake will be a tear much deeper: one through space and time, back to the worlds above."

"No, I'm ending this."

He turned from Shuren to Ichigo. Ichigo was still screaming, but Grimmjow couldn't tell if he knew what was happening, if he could hear or even see him.

"Ichigo!" he yelled past the onslaught of power and tried to get closer. The crackle of energy almost burned but he kept going, reaching for Ichigo.

"Stop it Ichigo! Control your power. Force it to stop!

"You can't do anything!" He heard Shuren still yelling at him. But Grimmjow kept going, gripping Pantera like a lifeline.

"Ichigo please!"

He was nearly blasted back by a wave of power. He saw only one way.

"Sorry man." He could not reach Ichigo with his bare hand, but Pantera was just long enough. He aimed for a shoulder and the connection was made. Grimmjow was never very interested in spiritual power, except how it allowed him to locate and kill his enemies. He didn't really know what he was doing right now, but this was all he could think to do, and when Pantera pierced Ichigo, all that uncontrolled power found another outlet.

"SHIT!" Grimmjow felt then energy rip through his blade and into him but it just kept going, far too much for is body and on into the air. Another pulse went through him. He grit his teeth. But these were just small burst contained to the main flow. The heart, he needed to reach the heart to end this.

The next pulse sent Pantera lose and she shook off the residual energy. Time to try again. He didn't know if he was killing or saving Ichigo, but at this point it didn't really matter, and he drove Pantera into that ball of energy, into Ichigo's heart.

Pantera went flying.

He went flying.

Ichigo kept on screaming.

And Shuren laughed.

"I told you! I told you it was pointless!"

Grimmjow stared up at Shuren from his back. His body was only moving at half speed, that energy had nearly destroyed him. He found Pantera and picked him up, staggered into the sky once more. But Shuren struck, straight through his side, and he could do nothing.

"Just let it happen, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow tried to speak, tried to argue, but suddenly he was sailing through the air, ripped free of Shuren's blade. He managed to catch himself and turned back to face Shuren but suddenly he stopped short. Instead of meeting another attack, he found himself nearly eye to eye with an immobile Shuren, his face agape in shock, his body just hanging there, midair, but unmoving except for his twitching mouth. When he collected himself, Grimmjow looked down and saw something pure black protruding from Shuren's middle, blood pouring out around the spot.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak, to ask who had saved him, who could have done this, who could be on the other side of that blade...

Then it seemed Shuren sprouted wings.

Grimmjow wondered if he'd finally lost it, but then the creature behind Shuren became clear, and he realized, he had not, in fact, been saved.

It was one of the dark and winged creatures Stark had pointed out, and that the others had explained. The true Masters of Hell. They hadn't attacked Stark because he wasn't a threat. But Shuren had built this place to protect himself from them. And now he was about to break apart their world. And so the winged beasts, serpentine, black- but with glowing yellow, intelligent, knowing eyes- had finally made their move.

Then Shuren screamed, his mind finally understanding what had happened. And after all these thousands of years, the Masters had caught their prized prey and Grimmjow watched the creature carry him away, screaming until he could no longer be seen or heard.

But they were not done. Ichigo's voice finally fell silent and Grimmjow turned back to him just in time to see him falling head long toward the pillar. He didn't know what the Masters had done, but they'd ended Shuren's plans just like that, and Ichigo fell limp into Grimmjow's arms.

He landed on the pillar but barely had a second before he was on the defensive again. The Masters were apparently not satisfied. They wanted them, or at least Ichigo, dead.

Grimmjow deflected a talon with Pantera. Another caught his shoulder spilling blood onto Ichigo. Grimmjow tried to run carrying the boy in one arm and defend with the other but another strike and he stumbled to the ground. He heard the bestial cry of the killing blow, curved his body over Ichigo to protect him, but the strike never came.

"I am afraid I need this body."

A blast of power and Aizen had the Masters reeling back for the moment. Then Grimmjow felt a weight on him and he was forced off of Ichigo and on his back.

"It's time Grimmjow. Let me in." Aizen commanded.

"No!"

"Then I'll have to force my way in like before." He grabbed Grimmjow's head and slammed it back and then made a grab for Pantera. He was going to try to get into his mind like he had before, when Grimjow was unconscious and Aizen was in possession of his zanpakuto.

"NO!" Grimmjow didn't allow himself to fade. Aizen used his spiritual pressure to knock him flat again and his vision was blurring. "STOP!" more spiritual pressure, he could hardly breath. This was it, Aizen would win after all.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The black and red streak of energy tore over Grimmjow, just barely missing him. But its full force struck Aizen. Ichigo was panting on his knees, sword resting on the pillar surface, his face as pale as a ghost. Grimmjow had no words. He hadn't even been sure Ichigo was alive when he caught him.

"They're...coming back..." Grimmjow looked up just in time. The creatures were closing in once more.

"Ichigo!" But Aizen was not done. He caught Grimmjow's foot as he raced to reach Ichigo.

"Get off." he kicked back and freed himself. "You're done, Aizen." with one more kick, he sent the shell of a man that was once terrifying, once awesomely powerful, toppling over the edge of another cruel man's creation, to his final death. Aizen hit the ground with explosive force. That last final impact on his broken body was enough to release his powers, and they destroyed their vessel at once, bursting free of it- but with no where to go, they dissipated in the sky.

And in the wake of the ruined soul reaper's body, was left a new one- but not the one Aizen had sought- this one was damned, condemned, and chained to Hell. And before Aizen could even rise as a true member of Hell, a forsaken, the black claws of the Masters were on him and dragging him away just like Shuren.

If he'd had time, Grimmjow would have sighed, maybe even shouted in joy, in satisfaction, in relief to be free of the one who'd tormented him so. Certainly he would have said good riddance. But the creatures still were not done, and they would not give him the chance to celebrate.

A talon pierced Grimmjow, he was lifted off his feet but he swung Pantera up and even though it bit into him as well, he tore off the end of the talon and dropped back to earth. Ichigo was also being lifted, clawed feet wrapped around his arm and dragged him up. But Grimmjow took no time in sheering off the entire leg and catching Ichigo. But after all this, it seemed they were going to be torn to pieces by beasts of Hell.

"Stop, please!" Grimmjow found himself yelling as he was knocked down again. Ichigo struck hard and seemed struggling to breath. His arm was bleeding badly and his whole body was weakened from nearly becoming Shuren's gate. Grimmjow was on all fours above him, and Ichigo looked past his pained face into those yellow eyes, saw why Grimmjow had pleaded with the Masters. They could hear, they were not just beasts, they were intelligent.

"Please." he joined in. "We weren't apart of this by choice. Let us go."

The creatures reacted, their heads snapping up at being addressed so directly. Their wings beat frantically as they hovered over the pillar but finally one dropped and stood behind them.

"You do not belong." it hissed out in a voice Ichigo could never describe but never forget.

"I will go. Please, I will go back to my world."

"It's dangerous."

"I think I can control it, on my own. I was forced to before, but if it's just for me, I think I can–"

Grimmjow went rolling to the side and a clawed foot clamped down on Ichigo, threatening to stamp or crush him. He lay flat but stared up with unyielding ferocity.

"I have come too far to die now. Let us go."

The creature above him snarled and tightened its grip. Grimmjow yelled and tried to get up but was pinned as well. Their eyes met, there was nothing to be said but to scream in fury, to say this couldn't be how it all ended, but then another of the creatures spoke.

"It is not our business to kill humans. Only the dead are our concern. Let him go."

The beast snarled again but released Ichigo.

"And him, please." Ichigo said, sitting.

"I have no interest in him either. We have the two we seek."

Grimmjow heaved a sigh when he too was released, and then, just like that, the winged creatures flew away.

"Grimmjow."

The espada moved over to Ichigo.

"Yeah, Ichigo?"

"I'm going to pass out now."

Grimmjow caught the teen when his shaking arms finally collapsed beneath him. He felt that faint heart beat, that heart that seemed determined to keep beating for all the ones he loved above. For a moment, Grimmjow just held him tight, holding on to that foreign feeling.

* * *

_**So, I couldn't leave you hanging for too long, so here it is, Ichigo didn't die afterall, this story is depressing but not THAT depressing! Still a little bit left, but not much! I hope you stick with it to the end. Thanks for all the reviews to this point, I really appreciate all your thoughts, **_

_**thanks!**_

_**Riza.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Ichigo blinked back the sandy crust that had built in his eyes. He looked around the room he was in, it was dark, nearly gothic in style, similar to the interior of Shuren's pillar. Looking at the curve to the walls, he guessed that was exactly where he was. He tried to sit but a severe pain in his chest made him gasp and he had to remain as he was.

"Grimmjow?"

"No, just me, but I'm sure he'll be back shortly."

Ichigo managed to turn his head and identify the voice.

"Stark." The brown haired espada was in a chair, watching out the window. Most of his body was wrapped in bandages, Ichigo noticed, and no more than stumps poked over the edge of the chair leg. Ichigo couldn't help the wince.

"Don't pity me, you should see the others."

"They're all that bad?"

"Worse. Ulquiorra is just a pile of dust."

"Here." Ichigo reached out a hand, but Stark shook his head. "In time, you need to gain your strength back, which Grimmjow has not been helping."

"What?" But the question was answered when Grimmjow walked in, or rather limped through the door. Most his uniform was gone, he had on his pants but they were shredded and bandages poked through them all over. Practically his entire torso was bound. But he walked in the room like the king of the world, wide grin on his face and a black sword swung over his shoulder.

"Last one!" He announced to Stark, extremely pleased with himself. "And a day to spare. I told you I could do it in less than a week."

"Fine, you win the bet."

"Damn right." Now Grimmjow turned his attention to Ichigo. "Hey, Zangetsu said you were awake."

Grimmjow pulled the blade from his shoulder and tossed it on the bed next to him.

"You _talked _to my Zanpakuto? And what were you doing with him anyway? And what's this bet, how long was I out?"

"Yeesh, slow down, you just woke up from a coma." Grimmjow sighed sitting heavily in a chair next to the bed. "You nearly faded out on us, back to human. Not really sure what would have happened since your body ain't down here, but anyway, you didn't. But you've been asleep for about six days. That gate thing Shuren tried to open nearly finished you."

"I guess." Ichigo said, touching his chest tenderly. He also noted the bandages around his own arm and remembered the Masters of Hell attacking them. "Can't believe we made it."

"Yeah."

"So, what about Zangetsu?" Ichigo prompted.

"Well, back in the fight, he sort of, gave me the kick in the pants I needed to keep fighting. I don't know what you saw or remember, but I was able to draw on your powers directly through him. Gave me a few moments at least that I could fight Shuren."

"And he talked to you?"

"Well, it was less a voice and more...I don't know, an impression, or a feeling. Oh who the Hell knows, but just now I was using him and I felt a surge in him, I knew you had to be awake."

"But, what were you doing with him?"

"Well, since you were so weak, he didn't have enough power to heal, but I tested him out and he can still slice through those chains no problem."

"So, what you've been doing for the past six days..."

"Is freeing all the souls chained up in here."

"But there had to be thousands if not millions"

"Lost count the first day, who knows. Doesn't really matter anyway."

"He doesn't think it was using your powers," Stark added, "but I'm not so sure. In any case you're awake now and if Grimmjow will finally stop using that sword then maybe you can get strong enough to heal us."

"I already told you I'm done. And you think you want healed badly, old dust ball here must be pretty desperate." Grimmjow grabbed a jar on the table next to the bed. Ichigo recoiled at once.

"Is that Ulquiorra?" he asked, eyeing the glass filled with dirt.

"Yeah." Grimmjow said, setting the jar down none too gently, "or a bunch of dirt, who knows, we'll find out when you try to heal him."

"Where are the others?"

"In another room, what I could find of them."

"I'll heal them, I promise."

"I know."

"And everyone."

"What?"

"I will heal everyone Shuren had chained up down there."

Stark and Grimmjow both stared at him.

"Didn't we just say there were thousands if not more?"

"Well if you could free them in six days, then I should be able to heal them in less than two weeks."

"Why would you do that though? They're all here for a reason."

"And what if that reason was like yours? Or Halibel, or Stark and Ulquiorra? Yes, we were enemies above, but down here they all saved me. So who's to say there aren't souls who deserve a second chance out there? It's not like I'm freeing them, but I'll be reversing what Shuren did to them, taking away that last bit of his power. Then maybe you and the espada can start off differently."

"Did I mention this was Hell?" Grimmjow snorted, but he couldn't help remembering Shuren's words when he explained the pillar and the domains. Hell was just another land with its own laws of the universe. All this– the pillar, the chains, the torture– that was what Shuren had made Hell into. If he had to live here, he definitely wasn't going to live the way that bastard intended. "Actually," Grimmjow said, "that sounds like a good plan."

"So are you going to?" Ichigo asked, looking between Grimmjow, Stark and even giving the jar a glance. "Are you going to take control of Shuren's domain?"

Stark answered first. "I only want to suffer this existence in peace."

"I don't want to suffer it at all." Grimmjow said.

"That's not much of an answer."

Stark sighed. "Together, we are the more powerful, especially if we find the rest of us. Did you see them down there Grimmjow?"

"The old man was down there, but I don't want him back in charge of anything. The others, I have no idea, a lot of souls down there are unrecognizable."

"I'm sure Ulquiorra will have plans."

"I don't want him in charge either." Grimmjow groaned.

"He, at least, can keep a cool head."

"Hey!"

"Well, do you want to rule here?"

"No. Not my gig." Grimmjow sighed. "Shit I'm tired. Ichigo, get to sleep again will you so you can heal us up."

Ichigo wished he could help them now, but he couldn't deny how weak and tired he felt, so he just nodded and shut his eyes, quickly fading again.

* * *

The glass jar smashed, and out of it rose a ghostly white shape. It took form quickly, a mix of black, white and green. Then he stood before them, fully reformed, the Fourth. Even he could not keep back the look of relief at being whole again.

"That is not something I wish to experience again." Ulquiorra said softly. "My thanks, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo just nodded, back on his feet and feeling strong. Stark was next, he stood with ease on his re-grown legs and nodded his thanks. Grimmjow sighed in relief from the pain when he was mended, then Ichigo put the others back together.

"I owe you, once again, Ichigo Kurosaki." Halibel intoned behind the mask that hid her face.

"You already paid your debt by fighting with me. Thank you."

And then he started on the hoards. He did not win his bet as Grimmjow had. It took nearly three weeks to get them all. Even though they required hardly any energy individually to heal, after a day's worth of souls, Ichigo would be near passing out and Grimmjow would half carry him back to the room so he could rest up for another day. Finally though, Shuren's nightmare was over, and they could begin again. Ulquiorra indeed had taken power, none of the other espada fought him for it. Even if he was not their highest ranking, he had learned the most about Hell's powers, and he had always taken a very commanding position among them.

"Can you really open the gate without hollowfying?" Ulquiorra startled Ichigo. He was sitting in the chair where he'd first seen Stark upon waking. Outside, the ground was spotted with figures. Though they all hated the pillar, none had strayed far from it since it seemed there was nothing else out in the wastelands except more pillars to get trapped in, more leaders to torture them. Maybe they would make this one their home in time, change cages into rooms, or maybe it would all fall apart and things would return to the way they had been. But it was no longer his business. He needed to return his world.

"Honestly, I don't know. I told the Masters of Hell I could, but I've never tried. It makes sense though, it's all my power. It can't just be my hollow power because then it wouldn't just be me who could open the gate, would it? It would be any hollow. But in that form I have the most power so..."

"Try with you hollow mask and if that fails you will simply have to hollowfy." Ulquiorra said shortly, ending his train of thought.

"Yeah."

"So, go ahead."

"Wait, now?"

"Yes, why wait, you are done here, it is time for you to leave."

"But I..." Ichigo caught something in those green eyes. Ulquiorra nearly smiled.

"As I thought, you've figured it out, haven't you?"

Ichigo stared at him, but he could tell the other knew what he intended.

"It just occurred to me a few days ago_, _Ichigo admitted. "I don't know why I never thought of it before. So, are you going to ask for it too?"

"No. No, my place is here. I will spare you the details, but this is my fate and I accept it. I have a purpose here and I plan to fulfil it."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't like to leave this place in anyone else's hands."

Ulquiorra nodded. Ichigo smiled. "I won't be coming back, you know."

"You never should. It isn't right. The tear you created getting here is bad enough, not to mention you have to return– though it would be worse for you to remain here and risk greater interference."

"That's what I figured. And I don't think the Masters would be very forgiving a second time."

"I am glad you understand. Now, I think you and Grimmjow need to have a discussion."

"Yes. We'll come find you when it's time."

"Fine."

* * *

Ichigo found him outside, laying on his back on a slight hill, staring up at the empty sky.

Ichigo could tell he knew the day had come.

"I've been in Hell for a month, I think it's time I go. No last minute injuries you want me to heal?"

"No." Grimmjow said, not moving.

"Good."

Grimmjow gave a long sigh then sat up. He stared up at Ichigo for a long moment and then dropped his gaze.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing." He stood up. "Guess this is good bye, then." He stuck out a hand. Ichigo grasped it.

"Good bye Grimmjow, and thank you, really."

"Yeah, well, thanks for making Hell a little less Hellish I guess."

Ichigo smiled. "You're welcome, I guess."

Grimmjow let go of his hand. Ichigo turned and raised a hand, presumably to open the gate. But then he dropped it and looked back.

"Unless, you know, you don't want to stay here."

Grimmjow stared at him. "What?"

"Well, if you really hate Hell that much, there might be something I can do to get you out of here."

Ichigo didn't particularly expect what came next. Grimmjow's fist ploughed into him. He staggered back.

"What the Hell?" But Grimmjow was on him again and this time he toppled, Grimmjow pinning him on the dry dirt.

"This isn't some joke, Ichigo! Are you being serious?"

"Of course I am!" Ichigo sat up, knocking Grimmjow off of him. They both sat on the ground staring at one another. "Geeze, Grimmjow, I am, I'm serious. Sorry, I shouldn't have teased you like that."

"Okay then what is it?"

"Konso. I'm going to perform a Konso on you and you should go to Soul Society."

"How long have you known?" Grimmjow seemed ready to pounce if he didn't give the right answer.

"I just thought of it a couple days ago and I've been trying to remember how Rukia does it, but I have it figured out. I can do this."

"But, I'm a hollow, aren't Konso's for humans?"

"They're for both, Grimmjow. I'm not saying it's not without risk. As an espada, you must have consumed hundreds or thousands of souls to become who you are now right? So in theory, all those souls will receive the Konso. I don't know if that means you would be torn apart into all those people, or if you are one of those people, the strongest of them all that won out. Or maybe you're a whole new being who can be judged entirely on his own, or–"

"Ichigo, cut to the chase."

"Sorry, I just mean, I believe you will escape hell, but there is a chance this you– who you are now– might get lost."

Grimmjow considered. "So you've never done this before?"

"What, free the soul of an espada in Hell and send it to the Soul Soceity? Oh yeah, all the time."

"I mean Konso, you've never done one before?"

"No. But I'm sure I can, Rukia explained it to me once."

"Oh that inspires confidence."

"Well, it's a choice at least."

"Yeah. Are you going to offer it to the others?"

"The espada, yes. Ulquiorra has already made his choice to stay."

"Figures."

"So, what do you think?"

Grimmjow breathed deep, looked around himself and let the smallest of grins touch his lips, "Go live in Soul Society, eh? Then what, become a Soul Reaper?"

"I don't know, that's up to you."

"Well, I suppose, if it means getting out of here, it's worth even that risk."

Ichigo smiled now too.

"Okay then. Let's go talk to the others."

* * *

A gentle breeze wafted through the broken room. Not much remained of Shuren's meeting room, and upon entering Halibel had blasted the table, still stained with her blood, through the gaping hole in the wall and far out into the desert somewhere. So they sat now in the chairs they managed to scrounge, the seven espada who'd fought Aizen and Shuren, and Ichigo. Nnoitra had never been found– or so Grimmjow said, but since Nnoitra had tried to kill him, no one was quite sure if this was true or not, and the other two espada wanted nothing to do with them. So Ichigo made his offer to the seven and waited.

"You will need all of us to maintain control here." Halibel said to Ulquiorra. "I will not go, and see this place fall back into hands like Shuren's."

"It is your choice," Ulquiorra said, but then he continued, saying perhaps the kindest thing he'd ever said in all his existence, "but you have shed enough blood on this land, Halibel, there would be no shame and choosing another fate."

She stiffened in her seat. "But fate is simply that, there is no choice, it chooses for you."

"No. Aizen chose for you, and then you ended up here," Stark interjected, "time to chose for yourself, Tia."

If Ichigo could see her face, he was sure her mouth would be open, but the wideness of her eyes was enough to convey her shock.

"Come on Halibel, I'll show you a good time up above." Grimmjow goaded.

Her eyes narrowed but her decision is made. "Alright, I will chose to have the Konso."

Ulquiorra nodded, then scanned the room.

"I have no interest in joining the Soul Society." Aariono bubbled out in his tank.

"And I have far too much to study in this world." Szayel added. Ichigo couldn't say he minded these two remaining in Hell.

"I want to stay with you, Ulquiorra." Yammy said, not childishly, but soberly.

"Your strength will be an asset." Ulquiorra returned.

They were down to Stark.

"Honestly, I have no interest in anymore fighting. I would stay here, and try to find what peace I could, help my former comrades, but there is one thing I hope to gain in crossing to Soul Society."

"What is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Lilinette." He said the name softly, almost forlorn. "When I came here, she did not follow and though I know she is me, a part of me, I miss her presence, seeing her, feeling her, hearing her. So, perhaps, in the process of Konso, we might be divided again, and find each other on the other side. So I too, will take your offer, Ichigo."

"Alright." Ichigo stood. "Then there is no sense wasting time. Let's go outside."

They walked out in silence. Ulquiorra and Yammy followed. Ichigo felt the pressure rising in his chest. All the battle's he'd fought, everything he'd been through in the last weeks- months, even- but this, something Rukia, Renji, his soul reaper friends could do without even thinking- he had never even tried and so much rode on it. The only thing that made him confident, was that a Soul Reaper, at the very core, was built for this- was born to save souls. He'd done his saving by fighting. Now he would do it the way it was meant to be done.

"Ready?" He asked, staring at the three before him.

"Wait, is this like an all in one go thing or what?" Grimmjow asked, glancing at Halibel and Stark.

"Umm..."

"You don't even know." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"No. I do. It's an individual process. So...who wants to go first?"

He hardly got the words out before Halibel stepped forward. It was not that she was eager or desperate, that was clear. But somewhere in her features it was easy to read her thoughts- if things were going to go wrong, she would suffer the consequences, because deep down she felt a debt needed paying, or maybe she just didn't feel worthy of saving.

Ichigo approached and she knelt and he held out his blade. It was simple, calm, but unlike anything Ichigo had ever felt before. He felt a peace unlike any other, before he sensed Halibel's soul, touching his own.

Zangetsu knew what to do- Ichigo followed the motions he'd seen Rukia perform, but he knew it was his zanpakuto who really guided him. Just before it happened, he saw all the pain held in Halibel's soul- how hard she had fought to be strong, to be independent, but still, to protect her fraccion, her friends, and how it had felt when she'd failed. He felt the wash of her anger toward Aizen, toward Shuren. He even felt her guilt and shame as to the way she died. And at the very end, just faintly, he read relief, he read the sense that she had been saved, even if this process tore her apart, and that, when it came down to it, she felt she owed her debt to one, blue haired espada.

"She's gone." Grimmjow breathed and Ichigo opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and realized he was on the brink of tears. The connection had been deep, emotional. But he steadied himself and just nodded. He hadn't even really been aware of her body turning into lighter-than-air particles that and drifted and disappeared just before him.

"Yeah."

"So, do you think it worked?"

Ichigo met Grimmjow's eyes. "I do. But there still really isn't anyway of knowing."

"No matter." Stark stepped forward and knelt. "Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Thank me when I see you in Soul Society."

Stark gave a half smile and then shut his eye. Ichigo prepared once more. This time, the emotions were much simpler. Stark was an open book, really. He was passive- only even joined Aizen to avoid unnecessary suffering, and because he thought that in being a part of something, he might feel less lonely. But Lilinette was all he needed, it seemed, and Ichigo felt himself wishing desperately that she would reappear in Soul Society if Stark survived the konso. With that last hope, the first espada disappeared from the barren sands of Hell.

Now it was just Grimmjow. Ulquiorra and Yammy were still there, but neither Grimmjow or Ichigo seemed to notice. So much had happened to both of them, and no one in any dimension, living, dead, or condemned could ever understand their suffering, and their relationship. Even they could never pin it down. But it had all happened, and happened to them, and now here they were, at the end of it all.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo began, but it seemed impossible to voice his feelings. When he looked at Grimmjow's face, he saw so many things. He saw the first day they met, the pain he'd caused. He saw him in their last battle in Hueco Mundo. And then he saw him at Uraharra's, hurt. He saw his face when woke up after Halibel's battle. And then in that cell, cursing as he patched Ichigo back up, and then screaming at him to stay strong. He saw Grimmjow's face when Aizen tried to kill him. Then on the silver sands, when he was dying because of the wound Ichigo had inflicted. Then, on the pillar, holding him when the dark lords of this universe were closing in. If he failed Grimmjow now, if this konso ripped him apart, how could he move on? How could he ever let that go?

"Your face does not inspire confidence, kid." Grimmjow's sarcastic words forced him back to reality and he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Sorry, I just...I was thinking about everything that brought us to this moment."

"Don't remind me." Grimmjow tried to sound cavalier, but Ichigo had been there, almost every step of the way. He knew that what had happened the last few months had affected Grimmjow as much as him. "So, are we going to do this?"

"Yeah. I just...Grimmjow I just need to say thank you. I don't really know how to put into words everything that's happened, but-"

"Ichigo," Grimmjow interrupted, "you're about to make it up to me so forget it."

Ichigo looked down at Zangetsu. "Yeah, you're right. So, this isn't goodbye, okay? I'm going to find you on the other side. Soon as I can, I'll get Kisuke or Rukia to take me over."

"I don't need you to babysit me."

"Yeah. I know. But I'll still find you, you know, just in case you need some help."

"This should just about cover your debt, I think." Grimmjow sneered but held out a hand. "Just in case, you know, everything doesn't go to plan."

Ichigo reached out and gripped his arm in a warrior's hand shake, "Just in case."

They broke apart, Grimmjow knelt, and Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Here goes..." his blade touched Grimmjow and the connection began. The images and emotions this time were far more powerful. Ichigo knew, or at least had guessed, that Aizen had done terrible things to Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo before he'd become an espada. Now he felt that pain mixed with that anger- anger so powerful it was capable of driving someone insane, and for a time, it had Grimmjow. He felt the impossible mix of self doubt and arrogance that ruled his every action. The way he hated but still needed Aizen.

Then there was emptiness. He saw Grimmjow lose all of his fraccion. Then his return to Hueco Mundo a failure, the loss of his arm. He felt truly hollow. And then there was so much battle mostly with Ichigo himself.

But what rose to the surface more clearly than anything else was the night everything changed between Grimmjow and Ichigo, the night their story truly began. He saw himself through Grimmjow's eyes, laying on the ground in that ally. He felt Grimmjow's intentions that night, to fight until one of them was dead. But then the feeling changed. Then he felt what Grimmjow had felt when he'd killed the human. How he'd felt when he grabbed onto Ichigo and took him to Uraharah's. Grimmjow didn't understand that night- wasn't capable of understanding- that what he felt was compassion. He had no idea that a single act of compassion could possible cause him so much suffering, land him in Hell, but at the same time, lead to the destruction of Aizen.

And then Ichigo felt the weeks fly by, but always that same feeling at the core. Grimmjow grew from a being of hate into one that wanted to protect Ichigo, even if he never really understood why. He felt that moment of revelation in Grimmjow, when he realized they both hated Aizen, that they were really on the same side. And he felt Grimmjow's desperation in the sands of Hueco Mundo, when he was dying, to follow Ichigo even into Hell in order to make sure they won against Aizen. To make sure neither of them had suffered or died in vain. But more vividly did he feel the moment when Ulquiorra forced him to realize that he had not followed Ichigo into Hell to kill Aizen, but to save the human boy.

Still, though, he felt the overwhelming relief and satisfaction when Aizen and Shuren died and when Ichigo woke up and Grimmjow knew they had finally won.

The very last thing he felt was fear- Grimmjow may have played it cool, but at the core of his being he was utterly afraid that after everything they had suffered he might be torn apart in this last attempt at finding peace. Ichigo felt his soul depart, and opened his eyes to see nothing but sand before him. This time he could not completely swallow the emotions and felt a tear or two slip down his cheek.

"Now it's time for you to leave." He heard Ulquiorra say. After all of this, it couldn't possibly be any more difficult. Ichigo rose, nodded his goodbye to the two esapada, and raised his hand to his face. He felt the mask close over him, but the power was not overwhelming, he had it under control this time. It would not take the beast to open this gate: he was going home and he was doing so willingly. Soul Reaper, Hollow and Human all united inside of him, and with ease, he slipped the bonds of Hell for his own world, his home.

* * *

**_Yikes that was a tough part to write, which is why I have been so slow to update. I tried several times to figure out just how to convey this final moment and last night I finally managed to write something I could live with. There is ONE CHAPTER LEFT, and I will probably post it much sooner than my last update, so don't say goodbye to this story just yet, as clearly I cannot. _**

**_Thank you everyone, for reading and reviewing, I will do my best to give this story the conclusion it deserves and you all deserve for sticking with it._**

**_Riza._**


	28. Chapter 28

"Captain, what is it?" Rangiku Matsumoto sat up on the couch where she'd been stretched at the sound of her Captain's gasp. She took in his face, trying to read the emotion caught in those icy orbs, but it was even harder now to see his feelings with one half of his face obscured by the long cross-shaped scar. It had hardened his boyish features, made him look older.

"Captain?" She repeated when he didn't answer at once.

"Something's happened." He stood up and went to the window. For a moment his eyes just scanned the long plains of the soul society. Then he ran to the office door and threw it open.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Rangiku followed him out, but almost tripped over him. He had come to a stop and stood just staring.

"Captain..."

"That idiot."

"What?"

"He actually did it."

"Who? Captain, what is it?"

Rangiku was startled when he turned to face her and there was an actual smile on his face. She hadn't seen him smile once since his return from Heuco Mundo.

"Matsumoto, we're leaving."

"What, where? "

"I'll get clearance, you get Abarai and Rukia. There is someone I think they would like to see in the World of the Living."

* * *

Only a pale light brought a breath of life to the empty streets of Karakura when Ichigo Kurosaki stepped out of the gates of Hell. No one saw the world of pain and darkness shut itself off once more, though a select few woke from their sleep, feeling the ripple of power that followed in their wake. But Ichigo just kept walking, never looking back. He had somewhere he needed to be, and nothing would slow him down.

The door was unlocked, they knew he was coming. He slid in silently, shutting the door softly behind him. Around the corner he saw him, hands folded tightly, concern etched all over his face- a rare sight.

"Dad."

All his life, his father had greeted him with violence, with garishness, but this morning, he just stood and wrapped his arms around his son.

"You did it. You came back."

"I'm sorry. I should never have let him take me."

Isshin pulled back for a second, looked his son in the eyes.

"Ichigo..." but whatever protests, or words he had died when one tear fought its way past his resistance, and with it brought a tide of emotion. He pulled Ichigo against him once more. He only let his son go when they heard the thunder of feet on the stairs and Ichigo saw two faces that he had dreamt of for so long in those weeks in Hell. "Karin, Yuzu."

They nearly knocked him over they ran into him so fast. He knelt and caught them both tight in his arms.

"I love you, all of you."

His father lay his hand on his shoulder. Isshin leaned low and kissed each of his children on the head.

"We're all here, we're all safe. We're going to be alright."

* * *

Later that morning, after they'd reluctantly sent the girls to school, he and his father made the trip to the shop. He had told his father only one thing about his time in Hell, and that was that Sosuke Aizen was finally, once and for all, gone from their lives.

Stepping into Urahara's shop was almost as emotional as returning home. He had not even known if everyone had survived the battle, but it seemed, Grimmjow had been the only casualty.

Orihime was on him first, of course. They had all felt his return, and here seemed to be the logical place to wait for him. Past Orihime's heaving shoulders, he could see Chad and Uryu, Kisuke and the shop crew and to one side, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku and Toshiro.

"Orihime." He pushed her back, remembering only pieces of that final battle in Hueco Mundo but the distinct echo of her screams of pain. "Are you alright?"

"Me, of course, you were the one in Hell."

"But Heuco Mundo..." His eyes trailed down, he saw the scar past her skirt. "Oh Orihime."

She blushed and ran a hand over the rough skin where Aizen had torn through her thigh.

"I just... you were gone, and you came back in hollow form because you heard me screaming and-"

"Orihime, please." His hand covered her hand and pressed it tighter against her leg. "Get rid of it."

She bowed her head, and he felt the warmed under his fingers. After a moment, he pulled his hand away and she lifted hers as well. The flesh was smooth.

"There, that's better." He embraced her again, felt the heat of her tears along his collar.

"Thank you, everyone, for fighting with me in Hueco Mundo." He said softly over her head. Then his eyes landed on Toshiro. "Please." He pulled away from Orihime and she followed his gaze, understanding. "Don't let Aizen leave anything behind to remind of us him."

Orihime approached but Toshiro raised a hand. "I failed you in that desert Ichigo. And Orihime, what Aizen did to you because I was weak-"

"Enough." Everyone was surprised when it was Rangiku who spoke. "Captain please." Her voice quivered, even Toshiro seemed silenced by the look of sorrow on her face. He knew she always felt his pain, made it her own, and this past moth had not been easy..

"We all failed, Toshiro, so don't let Aizen keep beating you now." Urahara broke the silence.

"Toshiro," Orihime stretched out her hand, "may I?"

He glanced once more at his lieutenant and nodded. The healing was just as brief as it had been for herself. Orihime stepped back and smiled down on his flawless features.

"Thank you, Orihime." He whispered. Then it seemed some tension broke in the room and Ichigo was hugging all his friends and getting slapped on the back by Renji and the shop children began handing out tea. And finally it was time to explain, the part of all of this Ichigo had been dreading. They sat in a circle, sipping in silence at their tea, Ichigo starting to wish it was something a little stronger as he recounted Shuren and the pillar, Aizen's plans, everything Grimmjow did for him. Then the espada, the horrible torture done to Halibel, the alliance they made, and the battle they fought. He described the Masters of Hell. He told how they, ultimately, brought an end to both Shuren and Aizen's reigns of terror. In measured tones, he explained the final moments of Aizen's life, and the beginning of his existence in Hell.

He told them also of the weeks he spent healing, but didn't bother to explain just what horrors he had seen inflicted on those bodies, and the minds that could never be repaired. But when he came to the end of his story, he paused and raised his gaze to the soul reapers in the room.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. He saw confusion on the others faces, save one.

"I know what you did, Ichigo." Toshiro spoke. "I felt them this morning, just before your arrival back here."

Everyone else, except maybe Urahara, seemed eager to ask what they were taking about, but none interrupted. Ichigo kept his gaze fixed on the young captain. "And? What will you do?"

"Nothing. There is no reason to, they entered Soul Society naturally, you did nothing wrong."

Rukia gasped in understanding. Renji looked between her and the boy captain and finally broke the silence.

"What are you talking about?"

"I remembered what Rukia taught me, about konso." Renji's eyes widened, now it was clear to everyone and they just waited to hear the rest of Ichigo's story. "I made Grimmjow the offer, and he took it. Halibel and Stark too, after all they did to help, I had to give them the chance. I performed a konso on them all, and if you said you felt them, Toshiro, then I guess, it worked."

A hand landed on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, he met his father's eyes. "I'm proud of you, son."

"Indeed, very impressive." Urahara gave him a nod. He looked across to Rukia, she was beaming at him.

"If anyone could beat the laws of the universe," Uryu sighed with a wry smile, "it would be you, Ichigo."

"I'm just so glad Grimmjow's not trapped down there, after everything..." Orihime looked like she might cry again.

"Agreed." Rukia said, and after she nudged him, Renji nodded too. Finally it was all over. No secrets needed to be kept. The only thing that went unnoticed, was when Urahara slipped out of the room.

* * *

Silver light faded to a pale brown haze and the feeling of weightlessness abruptly ended when Grimmjow fell hard into dusty earth. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the new world around him.

"GRIMMJOW!" All his muscles tensed at the shear terror in the words and he forced himself to his knees and reached for Pantera even as he struggled to see.

"Halibel?" And then he saw her—and it was as if for the first time- because one major feature had changed. He saw those green eyes that always bored into him, but now her saw her flushed cheeks, her lips, teeth biting into them. She still wore her uniform from Hueco Mundo, but the bone mask was gone.

"GRIMMJOW!" She repeated. For a moment he was too stunned by this change to take in what was happening. She was bent on all fours, as if in pain, Stark just behind her in a similar stance. And all around them a sort of dust was rising up from the earth, the trees, everything.

The world was disintegrating.

"What's happening?" He asked as he approached her.

"No, stay back!" he didn't have to be told, he felt the tide of her power and stumbled back. "This is your power?" he asked alarmed. "Your power is breaking down the raiti here?"

"The mask...the hole...there gone." He glanced at Stark and saw it was true of him too. Then he raised a hand to his face.

"My mask." And he looked down to his stomach. There was no hole.

"We're whole beings now." Halibel groaned out through gritted teeth.

"What does that mean?"

But Halibel couldn't answer and another wave of her enormous power struck him down. He started to get back up but his whole body lurched. Pantera quavered in his hand.

"What's going on?"

"Try to hold it back."

He met her eyes and realized with shock that that was what she was doing, and even holding back, the power that escaped her was breaking down the world around them.

"Shit!" And then it hit him, or rather, his power hit the universe. It was like he was an infant again, didn't know how to control his own spiritual power- kind of like Ichigo when he'd first met him, only this was worse.

"What do we do?" he managed, but otherwise immobilized by the power trying to escape him. He saw a nearby tree vanish and tried harder to pull his power back.

"I don't know...there is so much power..." she fell on her side.

"Hold on."

"That's what I've been doing, idiot."

Grimmjow grit his teeth. He'd only been in Soul Society a matter of seconds before everything had started going wrong. Maybe Ulquiorra's theory about balance was right and they had inadvertently disrupted everything. Maybe this was the beginning of the end.

"Crap."

"Ah yes, it seems my timing couldn't be better." A figure bent down over Grimmjow and as soon as that stripped hat blocked out the sun he could see who it was.

"Kiskue."

"Need my help already?" But his face quickly turned grim and Grimmjow could see his whole body shaking in the wake of their powers. He turned his attention to the other two and raised a hand.

"Kiskuke, what-" but before Grimmjow could finish, Stark and Halibel collapsed, their powers ceasing. He looked up in alarm to the shopkeeper but saw only his hand raised toward him now.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow."

The ex-arrancar went limp in the dust and the world stilled.

* * *

"Not you again."

A broad smile passed over Ichigo's face and he turned to look over his shoulder. "Kisuke, he's back."

Grimmjow stared up at the halo of orange hair. Ichigo looked good, healthier than he had seen him in a long time. And he was dressed as a soul reaper.

"What's going on? How long have I been out?"

"Three weeks."

"What?" Grimmjow saw up and looked around. Ichigo was right next to him, but the shopkeeper and his crew were a few meters away and he couldn't quite see them clearly. Beneath him was the familiar dessert ground he'd fallen to more times that he would like to remember. He looked above him and saw the same distortion in the sky. He recognized it. He was in a kido dome- just like when he'd been trying to see into Aizen's mind.

"Just in case my precautions don't work- I would prefer it if you didn't evaporate my basement." Kisuke called through the dome.

"Precautions?" Grimmjow looked himself over again. Now it was less obvious that he was in a gigai because he no longer had a mask or hollow hole, but wearing a gigai had a distinctly unnatural feeling and he was sure he was in one now. He also noticed large bands around his wrists, close fitting and barely noticeable.

"I went through a number of gigai before I decided to borrow an idea from another soul reaper. I don't know if you remember him, Grimmjow, but the eleventh squad Captain wear's an eye patch that consumes spiritual energy. Although your gigai suppresses it, it was not enough, so I had to add these. So far, it seems to be working."

"So all this is to contain my spiritual pressure."

"Yes. The only other alternative seems to be to keep you unconscious."

"I don't understand. Why is this happening?" Grimmjow couldn't quite keep the exhaustion from his voice. Not physical- but exhaustion from always being in danger, always being a target or being manipulated.

Kisuke's smile faded and his voice softened.

"I will explain, Grimmjow, but before I drop this barrier I need to make sure everything is working. Ichigo."

"Come on, get up." Ichigo helped Grimmjow to his feet. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess." Grimmjow stretched out his stiff muscles and looked to Ichigo. "So what are we testing?"

"See if you can form a cero."

"Okay." Grimmjow could feel the suppressive powers of his gigai and the bands, but nonetheless, with little effort a ball of energy began to form in his palm. He turned it to the ground and the small explosion filled their dome with dust.

"Happy?"

"One more test." Kisuke said beyond the dust and Ichigo reached for something. He pulled Pantera from his back.

Grimmjow took his sword immediately. "But I'm in my gigai."

"A gigai doesn't always suppress a zanpakuto." Kisuke answered. "In fact, I was unable to contain him."

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his sheath and took a stance.

"Are we sparring?"

"No." Kisuke said sternly. "Just try one swing, Grimmjow."

"Okay." He raised Pantera. He felt the blade humming with energy, felt it's strength in his grasp. He swung.

Shards of gold-tinted energy fell all around him, dissipating before they hit the earth. The hot dessert air rushed to fill the gap creating a small dust storm. But beyond it, the substitute soul reaper lay in the long track his body had created as he slid across the land.

"Oh shit, Ichigo!"

Grimmjow was at Ichigo's side so fast he stumbled and fell. He couldn't question that right now though, Ichigo was bleeding, badly.

"What was that?" Ichigo coughed. Zangetsu was buried in his chest where he'd tried to deflect. Grimmjow's strength had forced his own blade backwards and into him.

"Ichigo." Kisuke had arrived, "this is my fault." He breathed.

"Yours?" Grimmjow exclaimed as he put his hand on Zangetsu's handle and prepared to pull him out. "I did this to him!"

"No Grimmjow, it's not your fault. I asked him to help me out. I should never have."

"Enough." Ichigo moaned and looked to Grimmjow, "do it."

He pulled Zangetsu out in one clean movement, but Ichigo's body still lurched and the tide of blood that followed drenched the earth around him.

"Shit." Grimmjow pressed against the wound. "Dammit."

After everything, was it really going to come to this? We he going to kill Ichigo because he didn't understand his own powers? Why couldn't, just once, things go in their favour?

"Grimmjow." The voice sounded distant. He hadn't realized he'd shut his eyes, how far away his thoughts had taken him. "Grimmjow."

Kisuke was shaking him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the form in his grasp. Ichigo was staring down at himself, still covered in blood, clothes torn, but no wound to speak of.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Ichigo sat up and Grimmjow relaxed his hold around him.

"I think you healed him." Kisuke responded, abnormally quiet himself. "Come on, enough tests, let's get you boys cleaned up."

* * *

Kiskue did not lead them upstairs. He instead, took to them to the old hut that had one been Grimmjow's home when he'd first come for help. Now, however, it had been transformed into a much more permanent facility- expanded into several rooms. Only that first room was what was left of the old cabin. Ichigo showered off the blood and returned to his body. Grimmjow guzzled water and cleaned himself up before he noticed two bodies in one of the rooms.

"So you kept them under." He said when Kisuke came to join him where he stood over Halibel and Stark.

"You were the lowest ranking of them. It was safest to revive you first."

"I see."

Urahara glanced sideways at him and flashed that old shopkeeper grin. "Oh, and the fact that I trust you."

"You can trust them too." Grimmjow said softly.

"Oh? Even after she tried to kill me and my friends?" The harshness of his words was not lost on Grimmjow.

"I made the same mistake, once, remember?"

"I suppose you did. But you have made up for it- many times over."

"She..." Grimmjow stared down at Halibel's inert form. He remembered her madness that day, when she attacked the shop. But it seemed so long ago. Now, what was most vivid was that day he rescued her on Shuren's table. And the days that followed- when she'd fought to save Ichigo, to end Shuren and Aizen.

"Kisuke...in Hell, it was different. Please, trust me that you can trust her."

The shopkeeper considered his words. "Grimmjow, you know I trust you. I will take your word. But it is greater than that. Until we make sure you are stable, we cannot risk waking them."

Ichigo had remained silent the entire time. He was relieved that Kisuke had decided to accept the other two, but he could see the visible transformation in Grimmjow. His shoulder's sunk as he stared at his two comrades.

"Of course." Came his quiet response.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo spoke, not a question, just knowing. The other sighed.

"I just feel like I'm betraying them, you know, after everything."

Ichigo knew. He understood because he had been there, and if anyone in the universe could understand, it would be him. But there was nothing else that could be done. Urahara nodded and gripped Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Then let's not waste time. I will explain what I know and we will do everything we can to figure out our next move."

Grimmjow nodded and the three gathered in the front room where Tessai was waiting. Urahara began his explanations and the two young men listened on in silence.

"Every species is the product of evolution. A soul reaper, is no exception. Souls pass on to the Soul Society and they evolve. Eventually, if they contain enough of the right traits, they become soul reapers. You, Grimmjow, entered Soul Society fully aware of your spiritual powers. Pantera was already awakened, and you seem to be in full possession of you memories. As far as I know, no other souls, apart from you three, have passed from Hell to Soul Society. For whatever reason, in this process you have not changed in more than your physical form. You arrived fully advanced, but now your powers originate from Soul Society and not Hueco Mundo. You do not know how to control it. Imagine, if you will, the Head Captain had arrived in Soul Society as powerful as he is now. His power would be as out of control as yours because you don't know how to use it."

"So I just need to learn?"

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, perhaps I have mislead you. You have years of evolution to consider- more than any other being perhaps. You have transitioned from three dimensions without memory or power loss. You are unique—powerful. A force to covet. And you can bet the Head Captain wants to study you. Yes you need to learn to control your strength, and until then you have to stay down here to protect the world above. But I also need you to stay down here where I can protect you from the Soul Society."

"They would take him, even if he's not arrancar anymore?" Ichigo asked.

"Perhaps you forget what they did to you, Ichigo, when you tried to rescue Rukia Kuchki. I have my reasons for leaving Soul Society. They may be our friends, but their rules are unyielding. Personally, I don't think there is a set rule of what to do in this situation, but I have a hard time believing the Head Captain will just let them go."

Grimmjow remained silent the entire time, staring down at his empty tea cup. His blue eyes were distant, and without the bone mask obscuring half his face, it was easy to see his jaw muscles clenched.

"What are you thinking?" Urahara finally asked.

Grimmjow continued staring at the cup a few seconds longer before sliding it away from him and standing.

"I'm thinking I can't let them stay under that long. I'm thinking that if the Head Captain comes for us- me like this and them unconscious- he'll get us even if you fight him. I'm thinking me staying here is putting you and those kids of yours in danger and that this basement is just not the place for us."

"Grimmjow, you can't wake them up, it's too dangerous, you have to understand. And if you're thinking of going back upstairs-"

"Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said the moment he realized, and the look on Grimmjow's face only confirmed it.

"You're not espada anymore." Kisuke reminded.

"Doesn't matter. It's the safest place for us. Nothing but hollows and sand for us to destroy there, and if the Soul Reapers want to contend with us there, then let 'em, but they won't win, and they know it." Grimmjow concluded with confidence, he'd made up his mind.

Urahara was watching him closely, but Ichigo could see the shopkeeper had no counter argument. It seemed the best option, but for some reason, Ichigo wanted him to disagree.

"You can't want to go back there." he finally added, softly, a little more emotion that he'd intended slipping out. So many bad memories happened in that place, and he could not see anything good coming from there.

"It may seem strange to you, after all that happened there. But it is where my first memories are from. It is the only place I have ever called home." Grimmjow didn't meet his eyes. He was already heading for the room where Stark and Halibel were. Urahara rose too, but didn't follow. Ichigo remained seated at the table, lost.

"You can make them gigai, like me, right, Kisuke?" Grimmjow asked from the hallway where he looked in on the forms of his two comrades. "It could work."

The old shopkeeper answered, but his eyes were on Ichigo, suspecting the protest. "Yes."

"Then let's do it."

"Okay, but I'm going with you."

Both men started at this. Grimmjow came back to the front room. Ichigo rose.

"I'm going with you." Kisuke repeated.

"You don't owe me that, Kisuke." Grimmjow answered finally.

"Maybe, but you three are nothing the universe has ever seen. I can't let the opportunity to learn about you slip away. Besides, you don't know the first thing about being a Soul Reaper, you'll need some help."

Grimmjow nodded. "Thank you."

Ichigo stood next to them, feeling a helplessness he couldn't explain. Grimmjow was going to leave, this was it, after months of never ending turmoil, of trying to save themselves, save each other, not to mention save the world, it was all over just like that. He should be relieved, but he just felt, sad.

"Don't look so gloomy kid," Grimmjow slapped his shoulder, "I'll be out of your hair soon."

"...yeah."

* * *

Tessai and Grimmjow dropped the rest of Urahara's bags on the ground and heaved a sigh of relief. Before them was a veritable mountain of all the things the shopkeeper deemed necessary for their training, protection and an extended stay in Hueco Mundo.

"All set," Grimmjow announced. Kisuke looked up from the machine that would open the gates for them.

"Same here. Alright, let's do this." he struck a button and there was a loud build up of energy. They all stood back.

"Take care of the place while I'm gone." Kisuke said to Tessai by way of farewell. "And you," he looked at Ichigo, "aren't you humans supposed to go to school?"

"I guess I won't have as many excuses to ditch once you guys are gone."

"Oh, knowing you, you'll find some crisis and come storming into Hueco Mundo in a couple of weeks." Grimmjow sighed, rolling his eyes but Ichigo smiled.

"Just don't give me a reason to."

"I'll try." Grimmjow stuck out his hand and Ichigo gripped it. "Thanks for the new life kid, now go live yours."

"Yeah, I intend to, good luck."

"Everyone who is not going to Hueco Mundo, get out of the way!" Urahara cried. Tessai and Ichigo stepped back. The build of energy swirled out from the machine. There were several loud crashes and they cringed back from what looked like stray bolts of lightening. Then everything was calm. When Ichigo looked back up, they were gone.

* * *

Halibel's eyes cracked open. She remembered the chaos that had taken place in Soul Society as if it had happened seconds ago but her body told her she'd been asleep for a long time.

"Hey, you back?" She blinked until the world grew clearer. A blanket of dark sky interrupted only by that half moon stared down at her. She turned to the side and saw those bold blue eyes and strong jawline.

"Gimmjow?"

"The one and only." he reached his hand down to help her sit up. She looked around at the endless silver dunes. "We're home."

"Hueco Mundo." They looked sideways, Stark was already on his feet surveying the horizon. "Seems like centuries since my feet touched these sands."

"Well, it has been a life time." Grimmjow answered him wryly and stood with Halibel. She noticed Kisuke, busy arranging his many cases.

"What's going on?"

"We're Soul Reapers." Grimmjow answered trying not to spit the word. "And we're powerful. Kisuke's going to help us learn to control that power, here, where we'll be safe."

"Then what?" Asked Stark.

"Then, we start living our lives. Not for Aizen, not for humans, not for Soul Reapers, but for us." Grimmjow breathed deep and looked over the ocean of sand. Yes, that was true freedom. How many times had he needed to die in order to learn how to live? And yet one human boy had figured it all out in a handful of years. The irony was too great and smiled broadly in the moonlight.

Yes, he was ready to live.

* * *

**_So there it is folks, the end! I am sorry it took so long to deliver, but I couldn't rush it, it needed to be right. I hope it satisfies you, for me it sums things up the way I want to leave them, and it leaves the characters the way I want. Thank you SO MUCH for all of your reviews and for sticking with me through all the darkness, I hope the light at the end made up for it :) _**

**_Ciao,_**

**_Riza_**


End file.
